O Diário de Um Maroto
by Srta. Mily
Summary: Como assim o DIÁRIO de um maroto? Eu lá tenho cara de quem escreve diários? Puft... Já disse que isso é um caderno-de-anotações-diárias-e-confidenciais-para-seres-masculinos-expressarem-seus-sentimentos-sem-receios... Só isso. Quer entender? Leia a fic.04
1. Prefácio

_Cara! Sei que é estranho um garoto escrever um diário, mas o que posso fazer? Aliás... isso aqui não é um diário, é apenas um caderno de anotações diárias e confidenciais para seres masculinos expressarem seus sentimentos sem receios. Chamo de diário porque é bem mais fácil de se pronunciar, se é que você me entende. Apenas isso.___

_Vixi, olha lá o Padfoot entrando no quarto, preciso esconder esse...___

_- Ih, olha lá, Moony, o Prongs com aquele diário de novo!___

_- Isso aqui __não__ é um diário - respondi já irritado.___

_Ele e suas piadinhas sem noção. Aff... ¬¬___

_- Sei, sei - disse ele, só para me irritar, enquanto Moony apenas ria. Aquele lobinho desgramado, deixa ele comigo! Nem pra me defender, o viado. Ops! Não é viado, é cervo, e este sou eu! - Como é que chama mesmo, Prongs? É um diário masculinizado onde James Potter eterniza os foras constantes que leva da Evans?___

_Ouvimos uma risada alta, e Wormtail entrava no nosso dormitório bem a tempo de ouvir a piadinha besta do Pad.___

_- Para sua informação isso é apenas um caderno de anotações diarias e...___

_- Confidenciais para seres masculinos expressarem seus sentimentos se receios - Completaram os três ao mesmo tempo.___

_Bufei e molhei a pena no tinteiro novamente. Onde eu estava mesmo?___

_Ah, sim... sim, sim. Eu sou James Potter, 15 anos.___

_Sou apaixonado por Lílian Evans e ainda vou me casar com ela (apesar de que ela ainda não sabe disso). E você ainda vai conhecer mais sobre minha vida nas próximas páginas. Não se desaponte, de bonito na minha história, só existe eu... E quem sabe...___

_...Um final feliz? _


	2. Apresentação

Era ela tão linda!!! Passou por mim, e eu não resiti, segurei em seus braços, a sobressaltando com o susto.

- Potter? - ela exclamou, se virando para mim.

- Oi, Evans - respondi, dando um daqueles meus sorrisos mais sorrisos.

- Não vi você - ela falou, milagrosamente civilizada.

- Essa era a intenção - respondi me aproximando mais. - Quis te fazer uma surpresa.

Estávamos muito próximos... Achei que iria levar um belo de um tapa na cara, mas ela sorriu.

O.O

O que?

Voltando a fita...

Ela sorriu... Sorriu mesmo? Não! Pera ae! Lílian Evans sorriu para mim?

Ô.Ô

- Bela surpresa, James... - ela falou. Cara, não acredito! O que foi isso? Oh, my God!

Ela sorriu ainda mais com a minha cara de surpresa, e como num sonho, se aproximou de mim... Aproximou mais, cada vez mais, ainda mais e....

- ACORDA, PRONGS! 'TAMO ATRASADO!

Vi várias cores passarem completamente embaçada por mim, Evans ir sumindo até desaparecer, e me deparei em minha cama, sozinho...

Sozinho?

Antes fosse... Acabei de me tocar (por uma dor dolorosamente dolorida na minha costela) que meus "adoráveis" amigos faziam um montinho em cima de mim.

- VAMO PARÁ! - berrei irritado, quando meus ossos quase partiram em um dos pulos de Wormtail. Poxa, ele não é nenhuma pena pra ficar pulando em cima dos outros.

Tem gente que é tão sem noção... ¬¬

A propósito, querido diário...ÔUOUOUOU. Que coisa mais feminina!  
Esquece isso...

Recapitulando... A propósito caro amigo caderno de anotações diárias e confidenciais para seres masculinos expressarem seus sentimentos sem receios, já disse que adoro colocar esses ¬¬?

Acho eles muito.. hãm... fofos também seria um palavra feminina, digamos que, sinceramente elegantes e notáveis?

Pois é... cada coisa não? ¬¬

- Pô, Prongs! Que mau humor! Sonhando com a lula gigante, foi ?

- Deixa ele, Pad - disse Moony. Oh, até que enfim ele começou a me defender. Na verdade os marotos (é assim que chama o nosso grupo de amigos) nunca defende ninguém do próprio grupo, nossa intenção é zuar, zuar e zuar. Esse é o lado bom da vida! Mas continuando, onde eu estava mesmo? Ah, claro.. que mania de sair do assunto ¬¬

Mas então, nós nunca nos defendemos, apesar de que Remo (o Moony) é mais ajuizado que todos e sabe nos respeitar. Suspirei aliviado quando ele se intrometeu na conversa, e achei que parariam de me zuar pelo menos por hoje... ou pelo menos pela manhã...

_Como eu estava enganado..._

- Deixa ele Pad, - foi o que ele disse a princípio, mas...como nem tudo que é bom dura muito... - Ele deveria estar sonhando com a Evans. Pelo menos nos sonhos ele não leva nenhum fora, e você cortou o barato dele.

- Eu é que vou cortar alguma coisa de você, Remo, e nem queira saber o que...

Ele de repente pareceu assutado.

Ponto pra mim. \o/

- Nossa, saiam de perto! O Prongs está com Espírito assassino hoje! - falou padfoot.

- Estou mesmo - murmurei, enquanto me virava para entrar no banheiro. - É bom tomarem cuidado.

Entrei no banheiro e traquei a porta, irritado. Droga! Tinham que ter me acordado?

A verdade era que eu morria de vontade de experimentar o sabor dos beijos da Evans, e bem na única oportunidade que eu tinha... (quero dizer, não que ela não queira me beijar, tenho certeza de que sim, é claro, que garota me rejeitaria??)

Agr! Estou querendo enganar quem? Sei que a Evans nunca iria me beijar, ela me maltrata tanto!

Deve estar boiando, né? Tudo bem, vou explicar tudo.

Pra começar, eu conheci a Evans assim:

**FLASHBACK**

Estava eu, tímido e inocente (?) caminhando pelos corredores de Hogwarts, perdido em meus pensamentos igualmente inocentes (?²), quando dou um esbarrão em alguém ao cruzar o corredor. A pancada foi tão forte que eu e a criaturinha do outro lado acabamos caindo.

Advinhem?

*tempo para advinharem*

*tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac tic tac*

*tempo esgotado*

Se você disse que a criaturinha era Lílían Evans, acertou!

Mais ainda.. se você disse que eu babei nos olhos verdes dela também acertou...

Aliás... eu ja disse como ela é? Bom, imagine uma pessoa ruiva... Não aquele ruivo forte forte forte, mas aquela cor... como chama? Acajú? Acho que é isso... Mas então, os cabelos belíssimos nessa cor acajusada (¬¬) e os olhos verdinhos, verdinhos... Imaginou? Sei, tirou seu folêgo, não é? Agora imagina uma criaturinha dessa cara a cara com você. Pra ser mais exato, embaixo de você...

Eita! Que mente heim? Não disse na malícia... É que eu caí em cima dela com a trombada...

Pensou besteira, heim? ^^

Mas então, continuando a história onde eu tinha parado antes da sua mente suja me interromper, eu acabei caindo em cima dela.

Estava prestes a berrar com quem quer que fosse a criaturinha que não tinha prestado atenção por onde andava, quando encontrei seus lindos olhos esmerelzados (Atenção, essa palavra é uma das que eu chamo de PVJP, que significa, palavra do vocabulário de James Potter, por isso não a tente procurar naquele dicionário que vc tem empoeirado dentro de sua gaveta. )

Então, eu ía xingar, mas aí a encarei e... senti algo tão estranho!

- VÊ SE OL... ah, oi... Desculpa - disse no lugar. Fiquei parecendo um bobo, mas não pude evitar.

Aquilo lá era atitude de um maroto? Claro que não! Imaginei se Padfoot passasse por ali naquele momento e me visse pedindo desculpas a alguém, principalmente naquela situação.

- Tudo bem, a culpa foi minha... - respondeu ela, com uma vozinha tímida e suave.

Gelei até a alma.

Sempre quis voltar ao passado por causa dessa lembrança. Sempre.

Fui tão... tão inútil, tão burro, tão idiota, tão covarde, tão ignorante, tão egoísta, tão horrível, tão imbecil, tão monstro, tão cínico, tão pretencioso, tão orgulhoso, tão metido, tão sem nocão, tão James Potter!

Sei que você não está entendendo, afinal, até aí não tinha feito nada de mais! O pior foi o que fiz depois...

Você quer saber?

Tipo, eu vi que minha máscara de maroto estava  
caindo, e depois de ajudá-la a se levantar, resolvi mudar a imagem que tinha causado.

Padfoot sempre me dissera que as garotas babavam nesse nosso jeito conquistador, e como aqueles lidos olhos esmeraldinos (PVJT) pareciam me consumir, eu tentei uma:

_Maldito Padfoot!_

- Sozinha por aqui, boneca?

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, provavelmente surpresa por um cara que pensou por um instante ser legal mudar assim tão de repente.

- Sim - ela respondeu. - Sabe, essa é minha escola...

Toma essa seu cachorro!

Ops... tô com a mania de confundir eu e meus amigos. Cachorro é o Padfoot! Eu sou o v... hã... cervo.

- Ah... - esquentadinha ela. - Claro. Também é a minha.

Não podia deixar aquilo ficar assim, precisava tomar uma atitude de maroto.

- Nâo precisa levar a mal, gatinha. É que eu percebi que você tava olhando pra mim e...

- O quê? - disse ela, numa voz tão aguda que me sobressaltou. - Larga a mão de ser metido, cara! Há outras pessoas no mundo para serem olhadas, e muitas delas não são tão arrogantes feito você!

Ah, não... dessa vez me indignei. Euuuuuuu??? James Potter??? Arroganteeeeee?

Nem sei da onde ela tirou isso!

- Ei! Arrogante? Oras... Você mal me conhece!

- Graças a Deus, não é? Olha, já tive um dia cheio hoje e não quero mais me irritar, se vc não se importar de PARAR DE OLHAR PARA AS MINHAS PERNAS!

Cara, que mina mala! Mas que tem lindas pernas, ah, isso ela tem!

Na certa, um cara normal, abaixaria a cabeça e cairia fora, mas EU não era normal. Era um maroto. E um maroto nunca desistia. Até que estava gostando de vê-la irritadinha. O brilho que seus olhos emitiam eram ainda mais encantadores.

- Ninguém nunca lhe disse que as coisas belas da vida devem ser bem admiradas?

PLOFT! ¬¬

Não preciso dizer o que foi que aconteceu, preciso? Ainda sinto minhas bochechas ardendo, só de lembrar.

Definitivamente, aquela garota não era daquelas que já em meu segundo ano estava acostumado a lhe dar.

Acho que foi isso que me fez gostar tanto dela

**Fim do Flashback!**

Pois é, foi assim... Assim que a conheci, desde então ela parece me odiar, mal olha na minha cara!

Apesar do meu orgulho ferido, eu parei de me importar depois de um tempo, afinal, ela era apenas uma garota.

Apenas uma garota como qualquer outra.

Apenas uma garota com belas pernas como "quase" qualquer outra.

Apenas uma garota com belas pernas, belos olhos, lindos cabelos e sorrisos como nenhuma outra.

Eu ainda estava no meu segundo ano e tinha muito o que curtir, por isso, nunca me importei muito com o fato de que ela me tratava mal, achava que era uma patricinha metida a certinha e incorrigível. Claro, enquanto sua suspeita de que eu era um galinha imaturo também aumentava.

Com o tempo, minha atração por ela se tornou mais forte, afinal, ela se tornou ainda mais irresistível! E quanto mais eu a convidava para sair, mais ela me odiava, mais ela maltratava, e mais eu caía de quatro...

No primeiro sentido, por favor...

Até que esse ano percebi que o que era... Quais eram meus verdadeiros sentimentos por aquela criaturinha do corredor...

Ninguém soube, e eu ainda insisto em falar que tudo o que eu sentia pela Evans era um forte de desejo e vontade de não deixar nenhuma garota para trás na "minha lista". Apesar de que meus amigos mais próximos (não vou explicar como nos conhecemos e tal porque isso mereceria um capítulo inteiro e vc já sabe que eu estou atrasado pra aula neh?) Então, mas os marotos sabiam que eu a amava, apesar de sempre negar...

Porque negava?

Um maroto, imaturo e galinha, apaixonado??

Quem acreditaria?

- A aula foi um saco... - exclamei irritado para os marotos, ao fim de nossas aulas.

- Com certeza - confirmaram todos, menos Remo.

Daqui a pouquinho ele começa a dizer que nenhuma aula seria tão ruim se prestássemos um pouco de atenção. CDF do jeito que é...

Querem apostar quanto?

- Realmente foi um saco...

ÔÔ

ÔÔ

Ô.ô

O quê?

*desconcertado*

- Cof cof cof cof cof cof cof! - fez Padfoot. Wormtail parecia tão pasmo quanto eu.

- O que foi que disse, Remo? - perguntei, pasmo.

- É verdade! - exclamou ele na defensiva. - Ninguém merece! O professor Bins me dá sono! História da Magia é um saco! E eu vou tomar um banho!

Achamos tão estranho o jeito com que ele emendou tudo, uma coisa nada a ver com a outra, mudando de pato pra ganso e de ganso pra macaco, que teríamos rido e o zuado, se ainda não estivéssemos chocados com sua atitude inesperada.

- Eu vivi 15 anos pra ver mesmo isso, Prongs? - perguntou Pad, com uma cara de cachorro molhado que dava pena.

Não para mim, claro. Para mim aquela cara era nada mais nada menos do que um motivo para dar boas risadas.

*Pausa para o meu riso desenfreado*

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

- Desmancha essa cara, Pad, vai... senão... eu não me aguento... - falei, me dobrando de tanto rir.

- O que há de engraçado? - ele perguntou, piorando aquela cara esquisita.

Vocês não imaginam o quanto ela era engraçada...

- Você... - respondi, somente.

Ele fechou a cara, e ao ver que muitos estudantes que andavam por aquele mesmo corredor naquele momento paravam para me ver rindo, eu consegui me controlar.

Foi quando uma garota muito linda de olhos profudamente azuis e cabelos cacheados se aproximou da gente..

- Olá - disse ela, um pouco corada.

Padfoot a encarou de cima a baixo.

Como ele é discreto... ¬¬

- Oi - respondi, me perguntando porque nunca a tinha visto em nosso salão comunal, já que pelo seu uniforme ela era de Grifinória.

- Ooi - respondeu Sírius. Sufoquei uma risada.

- Ãm... Desculpem, mas vocês são Potter e Black?

O rosto de Pad se cotraiu, e só eu e Wortmail sabiamos porquê. Coitada da moça, até se assustou. Também, qualquer um se assutaria com aquela cara de cachorro com cólica de rim...

Mas a verdade era que Pad nunca gostou de ser chamado de Black. Ele nunca gostou de ser um Black. Tinha ódio da família, ódia das manias macaras de sua família. E odiava ser chamado de Black.

- Somos. Somos sim - respondi depressa, antes que Padfoot explodisse. - Porque?

- São amigos do Lupim, não? É que... Bom, vocês não saberiam dizer onde ele está?

Nos entreolhamos.

- Acho que ele foi tomar um banho - respondeu Wormtail. - Tava meio estressado.

_Linguarudo._

A garota pareceu ficar meio decepcionada.

- Estressado? Ah...

Ficou um minuto em silêncio.

- Será que vocês podiam fazer um favor para mim?

- Claro - respondemos ao mesmo tempo.

Não importa o que ele disse, EU pensei primeiro. EU comecei a responder primeiro. O meu primeiro som da primeira sílaba saiu antes. Depois ele vem olhando com aquela cara feia pra mim como se eu tivesse lhe roubado alguma coisa...

- Tipo, hoje acho que ele não foi conversar comigo e eu achei ele meio estranho. Se vocês pudessem dizer a ele que a Mary gostaria de falar com ele...

Troquei um sorrisinho com Pad e Peter. Olha o canalha do Moony escondendo o jogo!

_E que jogo..._

- Mary? Claro, nós passaremos seu recado... - murmurou Sírius, mais amigável e menos safado. Pelo menos a mulher dos amigos ele respeita...

- ... gata. - completou ele.

- Obrigada...

Ela sorriu e se foi, antes de me ver dar um safanão na cabeça de Pad com um livro beeeem pesado.

- Safado...

- Estranho... - murmurou Wormtail.

- O que é estranho, Peter? - perguntei sem ligar muito. Normalmente tudo era estranho para ele.

- Como é o nome dela? Mary?

- Sim, porque? - disse Pad.

- Ouvi o Moony dizer todo animado ontem a noite que iria procurá-lá. Até me deixou fazendo os deveres sozinho na bilbioteca.

Pad parou de andar de repente, e eu acabei trombando com ele, pois Evans acabara de passar do meu lado, e minha concentração estava muito ocupada vendo-a caminhar lentamente...

- Ai, Padfoot! Porque você não avisa que vai parar?

- Ah, claro! - respondeu ele irônico. - Da próxima vez eu ando com uma setinha.

- Eu acho que eu já vi essa garota....

- Viu? - perguntei. Porque sinceramente, eu não me lembrava de tê-la visto em algum lugar.

- Sim, hoje de manhã. Onde foi mesmo? Ah, sim. Se não me engano foi no momento em que eu saía do banheiro. Vi uma turminha de uns garotos da sonserina, e ela estava lá de mãos dadas com aquele sonserino idiota do Jhony Colloy. Lembro-me bem porque eu estava morrendo de vontade de azarar ele pelas piadinhas bestas, mas vi Moony fazendo sua ronda rotineira pelos corredores e me controlei, afinal, ele agora é monitor e eu não queria obrigá-lo a dar uma detenção para seus próprio amigo...

- Ela estava de mãos dadas com ele? - perguntei perplexo. Vocês não sabem, mas aquele cara era cruelmente insuportável! Pior que ele só o ranhoso, Snape. Mas ele não merece muitas explicações, por isso não vou perder meu tempo falando dele, a não ser que ele é um ranhoso ignorante e que adora as artes das trevas. Mas continuando... Jhony Colloy era horrível! Um brutamontes arrogante. Como uma linda garota como ela poderia ficar com um cara daqueles? - Mas espera aí... Vc disse que moony passava ali naquele momento. Ele os viu juntos?

- Ah, viu, ele passou do nosso lado, parecia até nervoso pelo barulho que eles faziam...

Pad parou, e nos entreolhamos. Compreendendo por fim o motivo do estresse de Moony.

- Mas o barulho tava muito alto? -

Tinha que ser o Wormtail pra perguntar um negócio desse. Ele é tão desligado!

Eu ja prometi que iria falar um pouco sobre os marotos, não prometi?

Então, vou começar agora antes que eu me esqueça...

Ah... vejamos... por onde começo?

Ah, claro, o começo seria uma boa, obrigada pela idéia...  
Então vamos lá...

_Flashback 2 _

Desde pequenininho eu já sabia o que era... Não, não estou dizendo que um garoto lindo que faria muito sucesso com as mulheres, isso eu também já sabia, mas eu falo no sentido de ser alguém com poderes especiais, com talentos especiais...

Também não sou um deficiente mental, nem físico, tah difícil pra você entender, heim?

Bom, ja que você não entende minhas metáforas vamos ser claro:

Por pertencer a uma família com poderes mágicos (bruxos) eu já sabia que seria um deles, e não via a hora de ir para Hogwarts, a minha atual escola de magia e bruxaria.

Fiquei super feliz com essa carta, apesar de tê-la esperado desde que troquei a frauda pela primeira cueca, a mamadeira pelo copo, os sonhos com hipogrifos voadores por... ah, deixa isso pra lá...

*corando*

Bom, eh... cof, cof... continuando...

*licença para um pigarro*

Agora sim... Recebi a carta, e a ansiedade para conhecer a escola onde meus pais estudaram, meus avós estudaram, meus bisavós, tataravós e etc, etc, etc, aumentava a cada dia que passava.

Finalmente o dia de pegar o expresso para Hogwarts. Nunca fui nem um pouco tímido, mas havia algo de estranho com o meus estômago quando deixei meus pais e me vi sozinho no trem.

Peguei a primeira cabine vazia que encontrei, e logo um garotinho tímido (esse sim parecia muito tímido) louro e de olhos azuis abriu timidamente a porta.

- Ah... com licença. Posso me sentar aí?

- Chega aí - respondi, feliz por não ter que ficar mais sozinho. Isso sempre foi um tédio pra mim.

O garoto entrou, se sentou, e logo tirou um livro da mochila.

Quem seria o energúmino a ler um livro antes das aulas começarem?

Ô.ô

- Qual seu nome?- perguntei, incapaz de me conter. Pô, como alguém consegue ficar em silêncio tanto tempo assim. Sei que com certeza ele iria querer prestar atenção na leitura, mas eu precisa conversar... poxa!

Nossa... isso soou tão sentimental, não foi?

Acho melhor eu mudar um pouco minha forma de falar, porque já escrevo esse di... caderno de anotações diárias e confidenciais para seres masculinos expressarem seus sentimentos sem receios, e ainda fico falando esse tipo de coisa, logo as pessoas vão começar a desconfiar de mim...

O que?

Elas têm motivos?

Lógico que não!!

A parada é a seguinte, mano, eu não curto esse negócio de expressar os bagulho que rola comigo dessa forma radical, sa'qualé?

Então, mano, tipo assim, o cara lá tava leno o bagulho e eu não consegui me conter, véio, a doidera do trem começava a se mexer e eu tinha que zuá, precisava de um parceiro pra nóis começa a movintá o barato.

Não quer você que eu passe a me expressar assim, não é?

rsrsrs... desculpa mas esse linguajar não é pra mim não.  
Vou ter que continuar o papo da forma que eu sei me expressar, okay?

Continuando..

- Qual é o seu nome? - perguntei. Quem sabe assim ele desconfiava que ler dentro de um trem antes mesmo das aulas começarem era das atitudes mais caretas que se podia esperar de alguém. Pelo menos, para alguém como eu.

- Remo Lupim - disse ele erguendo os olhos de seu livro, surpreso.

- Ah. O meu é James Potter. - respondi, já que o educado não me perguntou.

- Legal - disse ele, voltando a atenção para o livro.

Apreoveitei para observar a capa do livro.

- Hogwarts uma história?

Novamente ele ergueu os olhos do livro.

- Sim. É um livro muito bom. Você nunca leu?

Dei uma risadinha.

- Não, eu não costumo ler muito não.

- Não?

- Na verdade só leio quando me obrigam. Fora isso nunca peguei um livro pra ler.

Ele riu.

- Sei como é, sou a única pessoa que conheço da minha idade que gosta de ler. Mas esse livro é realmente muito interessante. Conta toda a história de Hogwarts. Você sabia que o teto é encantado para parecer o céu? E o lago. Tem um lago onde parece haver sereianos e uma Lula gigante!

E assim a conversa foi rolando. Ta certo que eu queria conversar, mas não era bem esse tipo de conversa que eu queria. Falar sobre livros não é uma coisa que chama a minha atenção, mas até que deu pra se distrair um pouquinho. Aquele papo me deixou ainda mais afim de conhecer a escola.

Um pouco mais para a tarde, um garotinho gordinho de cabelos louros entrou na nossa cabine. Parecia aterrorizado.

- Me ajudem, por favor, me ajudem!

Lupim levantou depressa.

- O que houve?

- Estão atrás de mim, estão..

A porta da cabine se abriu novamente, e por entre ela entrou uma garota morena, com a varinha erguida.

- Ei, garoto. Fugiu porquê? - disse ela. - Será que dá pra vc devolver meu chocolate?

- Não é seu, é meu! - disse ele.

- É meu a partir do momento que você pisou na minha cabine. Vai, me entregue ou eu azaro você!

- Pera ae, ninguém vai azarar ninguém aqui!

Era pra essas palavras terem saído da minha boca, mas não foram. Vieram de um outro garoto que acabava de entrar na nossa cabine. Ele tinha os cabelos negros bem penteados (proesa que o meu nunca conseguiu) e também apontava a varinha para alguém, mas era pra garota e não para o menino gordinho.

- Sírius? Me seguiu foi? - perguntou ela, para aquele que acava de entrar.

- Segui, e fiz bem, não é? Vamos, saía daqui antes que eu azare você.

- Você sozinho?

- Com certeza não.

Foi um verdadeiro coral que disse isso. Eu, o garoto de cabelos bem penteados e Lupim. Todos já com a varinha em punho também.

A garota pestanejou, provavelmente analisando a situação. Ela estava sozinha, nós estávamos em quatro, e isso pareceu contar bastante para ela, pois bufando, se retirou.

Nós quatro nos encaramos.

- Tudo bem com você? - Lupim perguntou para o gordinho assustado.

- T-tudo... Obrigado.

- Quem era essa metida? - perguntei para o moreno.

- Belatriz, minha prima.

Ele fez uma careta.

- Algum problema? - perguntei.

- Não, tudo bem. Desculpem por isso, ela não é muito agradável.

Rimos.

- Percebemos - dissemos os três ao mesmo tempo.

Nos entreolhamos e caímos na risada novamente.

- Sou James Potter - me apresentei. - E vocês?

- Eu sou Peter - disse o gordinho. - Peter Pedigrew.

- Sou sírius - respondeu o moreno.

Fiquei esperando o sobrenome.

- Sírius?

- É, sírius.

- Eu sou Remo Lupim. Sírius do que?

- Só Sírius.

Dessa vez só nós três nos entreolhamos.

- Estão sozinho na cabine? - perguntou ele.

- Sim. Querem se juntar a nós? - perguntou Lupim.

- Poderíamos?

- Claro, senta aí - falei.

- Vou buscar minhas coisas então.

Quando ele saiu aproveitei e me virei para Lupim. Aquele ali não perde tempo. Imaginem que ele já havia pego o livro de novo?

Pigarriei. Ele ergueu os olhos.

- Porque você acha que ele não queria nos dizer o sobrenome?

- Não sei... talvez a família dele é trouxa e ele tem vergonha de assumir. Normalmente algumas pessoas teêm esse medo.

- Hum...

Sírius voltou, trazendo a mala, e se sentou de frente para mim.

Olhou para Lupim com o livro na mão, e eu vi suas sobrancelhas se enrugarem. Olhou para mim, confuso.

Encolhi os ombros, rindo.

Ele revirou os olhos e olhou para a janela. Tinha um ar completamente descolado e simpático.

- Primeiro ano também? - perguntei.

- Sim, porque? Vocês também vão para o primeiro ano?

- Sim - respondi, enquanto Lupim afirmava com a cabeça, sem desgrudar os olhos de seu livro. - Sempre estive muito ancioso para entrar nessa escola. Parece realmente o máximo!

- Eu também acho. Só espero que caía em uma boa casa. Se cair na sonserina eu pego as minhas coisas e vou de volta para casa.

- Sonserina tem uma boa história - disse Lupim, levantando os olhos de seu livro. - A maioria dos bruxos que pertenceu a ela foram muito famosos. Porque você não gostaria de pertencer a ela?

- Bom, eles podem ter histórias e tal, mas eu conheço muito sonserinos e posso te dizer que eles não são nada agradáveis.

Eu também já ouvi muito falar sobre a má fama dos sonserinos, mas nunca conheci nenhum.

- Mas isso não significa que sejam todos assim, não é? - perguntou Remo. Ele, pelo visto, só se baseava nas informações que recebia dos livros.

- Não se deixe enganar - falou Sírius. - Os sonserinos são pessoas arrogantes e cruéis. Não necessariamente seguidores das trevas, mas também não são nem um pouco amigáveis.

Fomos interrompidos por Petter, que entrava aos trampos e barrancos na nossa cabine, com sua pesada mala.

- Estão falando do quê? - ele nos perguntou, enxugando a testa com um lenço após o esforço de desenroscar a mala da porta da cabine.

- Sonserinos - respondi, me segurando para não rir.

- Ah... - ele fez uma careta estranha. - Fiquei sabendo que eles não são muito agradáveis.

Olhei para Remo, que ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Será que só eu que estou tão por fora assim?

- É o que parece - dissemos todos ao mesmo tempo.

Outra vez, caímos na risada.

Acabamos por dividir o mesmo dormitório, e desde então nos tornamos amigos. Foi apenas na cerimônia de seleção que descobri o sobrenome de Sírius, e apesar de Petter ter ficado meio chocado, eu não liguei muito. Qual é, o sobrenome de alguém não é suficiente para julgarmos a pessoa em si, e Sírius parecia ser uma pessoa bem legal.

Especialmente depois que o chapéu seletor o pôs na Grifinória.

Eu, Remo, Sírius, e Petter ficamos todos na mesma casa e isso facilitou muito a nossa amizade.

Depois de um certo tempo, quando já havíamos nos tornado os garotos mais populares da escola, tivemos uma descoberta que nos deixou de boca aberta.

Sabe o Remo? Aquele garotinho tímido e metido a CDF que eu conheci no trem? Então, não podemos deixar de notar que ele saía com muita frequência da escola. Praticamente, desaparecia.

Perguntamos a ele muitas vezes o que acontecia, mas cada vez ele inventava uma coisa diferente. Uma vez era que a mãe estava doente, outra era que ele precisou visitar a tia que estava presa, sempre uma coisa diferente.

Bom, nós não eramos idiotas (pelo menos eu e o Sírius não, o Petter... bom ele já é outra coisa), então logo notamos que ele mentia.

Isso.

Remo Lupim mentia descaradamente.

Não foi preciso muito para juntarmos todos os pontos e chegarmos as conclusões certas. Lupim era um lobisomem! Fora mordido quando ainda era muito pequeno, e sumia uma vez por mês para se transformar! Dá pra acreditar?

Se ele pensou que isso nos assutaria ele estava muito enganado. Você também caso tenha pensado o mesmo. Ao contrário disso, nos disponibilizamos a ajudá-lo. O espírito de aventura seria o suficiente para essa loucura.

Sabe o que fizemos?

Sempre fomos muito inteligentes, os mais inteligentes de toda a escola se você me permite dizer, principalmente eu. (Convencido? Eu? ÔÔ) Então, descobrimos um jeito de ajudar o nosso amigo.

Nos tornamos animagos! Éééééééééé! Isso aí! Animagos clandestinos! Se conseguimos? Claro! Você está se comunicando com James Potter! É claro, demorou um pouquinho, mas compensou. Conseguimos esse ano, e nas poucas vezes que, desde então, acompanhamos Remo nas transformações curtimos pra cac***!

Não estou sendo insensível, era difícil ver o nosso amigo passar por tudo que passava na época de sua transformação, mas tenho certeza que estava sendo bem mais fácil com nossa compania do que sozinho. Também, enfrentar uma barra como aquela sozinho, seria o fim do mundo!

Eu me transformei em cervo. (obs: Não dê bola quando ouvir o Padfoot chamar-me de viado, porque é CERVO!) O Petter, que por muito tempo chegamos a pensar que não conseguiria, em rato, o que era muito útil quando tínhamos que fazer algo escondido ou sem chamar a atenção, graças ao tamanho dele. Sírius? Advinha?

Se você não consegue advinhar olhando para a cara dele ou pelo apelido, pergunte para algumas das garotas com que ele saiu com o quê ele se parece. Elas vão gritar na hora que "aquele canalha do Sírius Black é um tremendo vira-lata cafageste.

Me pergunto até hoje como é que elas sabiam, afinal isso era segredo absoluto.


	3. Mais um maroto apaixonado?

Depois daquilo eu resolvi ir falar com Moony, já desconfiado do que se tratava, afinal, era os mesmo sintomas que eu tive quando descobrir estar ap...

ÔÔ

O que eu disse?

Por Merlim! Não repita isso a ninguém! Se o Padfoot souber, ai ai ai... Por favor, conto com a sua descrissão, para todos os efeitos, eu quero ficar com a Lily, apenas por diversão, cafagestismo, ou quaquer outra coisa que queira inventar. Pleas?

- Nós vamos com você, então - falou Pad.

Parei e me virei para olhá-lo. Não sabia se era uma boa idéia, se fosse o que eu estava pensando que era, Pad não entenderia e poderia deixar Moony um pouco desconfortável.

- Padfoot, não sei se...

- Ah, qual é, Prongs? Ele é nosso amigo também - Ele apontou para Petter que acenou, concordando. - Vamos lá ver o que ele tem.

E saiu andando na minha frente. Educado...

- Ei! Faça o favor de me esperar pelo menos...

Corri para alcançá-lo.

Entramos no nosso dormitório e esperamos, enquanto escutávamos som de água caíndo. Moony ainda estava no banho?

Padfoot, como sempre, pareceu ter pensado o mesmo que eu, pois foi até lá e bateu na porta.  
Bateu, na verdade, seria delicado demais para quem quase quebrou a porta com tantas batidas violentas.

- Moony? Você ainda está aí? - ele gritou, tentando abrir a porta e vendo que esta estava trancada. - Moony? Você está aí ou já se afogou? MOONY!

A porta se abriu, e Moony, com olhos vermelhos, enrolado em uma toalha branca (N/A: UAuuuuuu) apareceu.

Ele olhou um por um. Não tinha um aparência muito agradável. Seus olhos se demoraram mais em Padfoot, que ainda tinha o punho fechado e erguido na direção da porta, e eu pude ver os olhos de Moony se estreitarem.

- Então era você quem queria quebrar a porta? - disse, em tom perigoso, se desviando de nós e indo até a sua cama.

Pad não se deixou intimidar.

- Porque você demorou tanto? - perguntou.

Péssima idéia. Juro que me arrepiei ao mirar a feição de Moony naquele momento. É... aquele cara era de lua mesmo...

Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha

Piadinha sem graça para úm lobisomem, não?

- O que você quer, Padfoot? Se quiser usar um banheiro há muitos por toda a escola! Precisava vir me incomodar?

- Cara, você está trancado há um longo tempo dentro desse banheiro! - falei, de forma tranquila. Remo se virou para mim também, mas seus olhos caíram e ele sentou-se na cama. Eu sabia... Remo nunca foi de brigar com ninguém, tadinho... Era sempre o mais educado, maduro, e ao mesmo tempo sensível do grupo.

Sírius olhou para mim, intrigado. Acho que para ele era bem mais fácil brigar com uma pessoa a tapas, ou a uma alta discussão do quê resolver algo civilizadamente. Agora, o bobão não sabia o que fazer.

Eu me aproximei de Remo, cochichando no ouvido de Pad assim que passei por ele:

- Eu não disse que era pra você ficar?

Ao invés de se render, Padfoot fez um som esquisito com a boca e me acompanhou, quase pisando no meu pé.

Sentei de frente para Remo e fiquei um minuto o encarando, vendo o que ele diria. Entretanto, ele continuou de cabeça baixa, sem se mexer.

Estava ficando impaciente. Não. Não com Remo. Mas com Sírius que não parava de me encarar esperando alguma reação.

Qual é, ele não insistiu pra vir e enxer o saco, porque não inventava alguma coisa decente para falar?

- Alguém veio nos perguntar de você, Remo. - Falei, quebrando o silêncio.

Ele ergueu os olhos, curioso.

- Perguntaram de mim? - repetiu.

Fiz que sim com a cabeça.

- Quem? - ele perguntou em tom cauteloso.

- Diria que alguém com belas curvas.

Remo me encarou, alguns segundos em silêncio, e com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Mas abaixou a cabeça logo em seguida, uma leve ruga de compreensão.

- Ah...

- E então? Ela me parecia em chateada.

- O que ela disse? - perguntou, em tom que tentava soar como um "não estou nem aí".

- Disse que achou estranho você não ter ido falar com ela hoje, e me parecia um pouco chateada. Ah! E ela disse também que gostaria de falar com você.

Moony se levantou e se virou de costas, indo até seu malão.

- Não sei o que ela gostaria de falar comigo.

Silêncio...

- Moony? - chamei, obtendo apenas um resmungo como resposta. - Será que você não gostaria de contar algo aos seus amigos?

- Contar? - Moony repetiu, nos dando as costas.

Tá legal. Ele quer se fazer de idiota? Pois bem. Vamos entrar no joguinho dele.

- Você não tem nada para nos contar então? - repeti, me levantando.

- Não. - ele negou ainda de costas. - Na verdade, não sei nem do que está falando.

- ok, então.

Me encaminhei até a porta.

- Pedro, Padfoot... Vamos indo?

- Para onde? - perguntaram os dois bocós. Do canto dos olhos, vi Remo erguer os olhos. Excelente.

- Vamos dizer para a tal de Mary que ela se enganou.

- Se enganou? - Será que os dois não íam sacar o plano?

- É. _Se enganou_. - disse, com um olhar mais significativo na direção de Padfoot. - Ela se enganou quando veio nos procurar e achou que estava falando com os melhores amigos de Remo. Porque os melhores amigos de Remo saberiam o que se passa com ele.

- Tem razão, Prongs. - confirmou Padfoot se levantando. Até que enfim o lerdão percebeu a jogada. - Vamos encontrar a tal da Mary e dizer que ela deve ter se enganado. Aproveitamos e dizemos a ela que mande outra pessoa dar o seu recado.

- Recado? - eu escutei a voz de Moony quando me virei para a porta. Sorri, antes de me virar novamente com uma expressão de amigo magoado.

Funcionou.

- Ah, tá legal! O que vocês querem saber?

\o/

- Em primeiro lugar... Bem, não precisa ser exatamente em primeiro lugar, mas explique na ordem que lhe convém quem é essa tal de Mary, o que você tem a ver ocm ela, porque nunca nos apresentou e porque está todo emburrado hoje.

- Eu não estou emburrado! - Ele _tentou_ se defender.

- Não, só estava tentando se afogar no banheiro - respondeu Padfoot. Eita! Um ponto para ele...

Moony abriu a boca para retrucar, mas permaneceu ocm ela aberta por um bom tempo, e as palavras não vieram.

- Vocês venceram - murmurou, desmoronando na cama e com uma expressão que dava pena. Ele inspirou profundamente antes de continuar. - Eu comecei a conversar com Mary esse ano mesmo, mas sempre reparei nela, desde o primeiro ano. Eu comecei a perceber que meu interesse por ela estaca começando a... a se intensificar.

- Grande Moony!

_- Cala a boca Padfoot!_

- Mas...

- Xii! Continue Moony.

Moony que olhava indiferente para Pad, continuou.

- Por isso, então, eu me aproximei dela e viramos amigos.

- Amigos? - perguntei desapontado. Pô, Moony! Só amigos?

Vendo meu desapontamento ele pareceu sentir necessidade de se explicar.

- Bom, eu queria me aproximar dela, não é? Ela não me parecia o tipo de garota que sairia com qualquer um.

- Hum... Ok, Moony, eu compreendo você - assumi. - Se você tivesse chegado direto ela poderia achar você um tarado ou coisa parecida e teria ganhado raiva de você por toda a vida...

- Pi, pi, pi, pi, pi, pi, pi, pi, pi, pi, pi, pi.....

- Tá maluco, Padfoot? Qual é o teu problema?

- Meu? Ah, não. Eu não tenho problemas, caro Prongs. Apenas detectei uma leve experiência pessoal no ar...

Foi meu queixo que caiu dessa vez, enquanto eu encarava o rosto encapetado de Spirius analizando minhas palavras e moony abafava risadinhas.

- Ai! Essa doeu! - exclamou Pad, esfregando o topo da cabeça onde, minutos antes, meu estojo de lata havia caído.

- Ops! Foi mal, caro Pad, acho que perdi o controle da minha mão direita.

Moony e Wormtail continuaram rindo. Satisfeito, me virei para meu caro amigo fucinhudo de novo.

- Mas o problema em questão não é minhas tentativas de seduzir uma Evans rebelde, mas o caso-amoroso-embaraçoso-complicado-de-Moony.

Pronto, o sorriso dele se desfez. Outro ponto para mim.

\o/

- Ok, Moony. Você está afim dela então? Mas ela nos disse que você andou ignorando-a o tempo todo esta manhã! É assim que você quer conquistá-la?

- Claro que não, James! Eu só não queria olhar para ela hoje...

- Tapava os olhos enquanto falava com ela, oras.

Hum... Certo. Pelo olhar ele não gostou da piada.

- Ponto para ele... - Padfoot sussurrou na minha orelha.

- Obrigada, seu cão pulguento - respondi com maus modos. - Mas porque, Moony? O que ela te fez?

Moony abaixou a cabeça e murmurou algo que eu não entendi.

- Como?

- Ela está saindo com um sonserino! - exclamou, mais alto dessa vez.

Então era verdade. Ela estava saindo mesmo com aquele idiota sonserino amigo do ranhoso. Coitado do Moony...

- Daí a gente já advinha? - concluiu Wormtail. - Você deve tê-la visto com o sonserino hoje de manhã e se surpreendeu pois ela não havia lhe contado nada. Daí o motivo de você querer se afogar?

Houve um minuto de silêncio no qual nos três olhávamos perplexos para Wormtail. O cara era inteligente, às vezes. Mas então...

- QUANTAS VEZES eu vou ter que repetir que eu NÃO queria me afogar? Eu só queria tomar um banho e refrescar a cabeça...

- Entendemos - falamos depressa. Moony tinha muito de lobisomen dentre dele, e não era uma excelente idéia provocar o Lobo...

Tem uma frase que eu gosto muito, que é: Nunca belisque um lobisomen na lua cheia... Não, pera aí... É "Nunca cutuque um lobisomen enraivecido"... Ou seria adormecido? Não, na verdade eu acho que a frase é sobre dragões, mas tanto faz, com a frase de Wormtail o ponto foi nosso mesmo....

- Mas só uma coisa, Moony - comecei, cauteloso. - Porque você nunca nos falou nada sobre Mary? Na verdade eu nunca vi vocês dois juntos...

- Bom - Ele corou. - Eu sempre a encontrei num lugar onde vocês nunca foram...

- O quê? No banheiro das garotas? - perguntou Pad animadinho. - Ou em algum lugar secreto que nós ainda não conhecemos?

Moony sorriu.

- Não, Pad. Um lugar bem mais simples. Tipo a biblioteca.

Tá lega, assumo... Mais um pontinho para o Lobisomem esperto...

- E porque nunca nos contou?

- Eu pensei... que seria óbvio. Quero dizer... Ela é uma garota só. É apenas dela que eu gosto e... Achei que você não íam entender. Principalmente você, Pad...

Pad franziu a testa.

- Na verdade, eu não entendo mesmo. Quero sizer, você é um maroto, pode conseguir qualquer garota...

- Eu sei....

-_ Mas_... Se você quer ela e apenas ela, a gente compreende. Só que pelo amor de Merlim, aja como um verdadeiro Grifinório e vá falar com ela!

Moony desviou os olhos para mim e eu sorri, concordadno.

- Beleza, então... Eu acho que vou me trocar e falar com ela...

Ele parecia bem mais animado.

- Vai lá! Depois nos conta a novidade. Vamos Pad, Wormtail...

- Pessoal? - chamou Moony quando chegamos a porta. - Valeu.

Sorri, antes de sair.

Mais um ponto para... Ah! Deixa pra lá, perdi a conta mesmo...

_________________________________


	4. Uma noite de lua cheia

** Uma noite de lua cheia **

Nós tinhamos um tempo livre depois do almoço, por isso me afastei de Padfoot e Wormtail, afim de dar uma espiada na Evans. Peguei a capa de invisibilidade que foi da minha família há anos e que ganhei no meu aniversário de 11 anos e o mapa do maroto. Demorou para convencer Pad a deixá-los comigo, mas acabei insistindo tanto que ele acabou se irritando e me entregou o mapa.

Depois de me certificar de que Evans estava no corredor perto das masmorras (fazendo o quê eu não sei), guardei o mapa e fui até lá, sob a capa de invisibilidade.

Andava tranquilamente e teria continuado assim por muito tempo senão tivesse avistado alguém aparentemente conhecido no fim do corredor.

A pessoa estava sozinha, andando em uma velocidade digna de uma disputa limpa com uma tartaruga, na mesma direção que eu. Quando finalmente reconhei aqueles cabelos louros encaracolados e pensava como faria para ultrapassá-la sem fazer barulho, escutei uma voz bastante familiar atrás de mim.

- Mary!

Ela se virou. Sim, realmente era a garota que veio falar comigo e os outros de manhã. Ela sorriu ao ver Remo se aproximando, ao contrário de mim, que me preocupei seriamente.

Ótimo. Tive tempo de dar um passo para trás, antes que ficasse preso entre os dois. É claro que eu não queria estar ali. Sou amigo de Moony e tudo mais, só que hosnestamente, a idéia de vê-lo se declarar não me agradava muito, e tenho certeza de que a ele também não agradaria nem um pouco, caso soubesse. Mas algo com o que eu não contava mesmo era que uma daquelas armaduras esquisitas que Hogwartes possui estivesse atrás de mim. Quando trombei, um dos braços erguidos da estátua caiu sobre mim, praticamente me abraçando... E era um abraço apertado, muito apertado.

- O que foi isso? - perguntou a garota. Os dois olharam na minha direção agora e eu paralizei.

- Essas estátuas são todas malucas - falou Moony com indiferença, mas ainda assim olhando desconfiado na minha direção.

- Hum... - fez Mary, voltando a encará-lo; - Mas então, vpcê... Quer me falar algo?

Moony tirou os olhos "de mim" e a encarou também, levemente corado.

Que máximo. Ótimo. Espetacularmente explêndido. Não, é uma maravilha isso você não acha? Oh, eu não acredito. Um dos meus melhores amigos iria se declarar para o amor de sua vida e eu testemunharia... Exisite coisa mais frustrante?

- Er... Você procurou meus amigos hoje, não foi?

Claro que ela foi, seu panaca. Isso é jeito de começar uma conversa? Ah, não...

- Procurei. É que... Você me ignorou hoje...

- Me desculpe. Eu... estava chateado.

- Comigo?

Ele fez que sim, desviando os olhos.

Oh, aquilo ficaria perigoso... O pior foi que eu chegei a conclusão de que se tirasse o braço da armadura de cima de mim, faria um "nheque" terível...

- Mas... Porque? Eu te fiz alguma coisa? Por que se fiz, Remo, eu juro que não foi por mal...

- Não, não foi nada disso...

Ele (e eu) encaramos o chão. Remo não me perdoaria se soubesse que eu estivera ali, ouvindo-os...

- Eu... vi você com Colloy hoje.

Houve um silêncio embaraçoso. Até mesmo eu fui atingido pelo clima pesado que os abateu. Fechei meus olhos... Merlim, por favor, eu precisava sair dali...

- Você viu?

Silêncio, onde ele provavelmente acenou com a cabeça.

- Eu sinto muito, Remo. Eu devia ter te contado antes, mas e que foi meio que de repente... Mas eu juro que lhe contaria...

- Contaria? Mesmo?

- claro! Afinal, você é meu amigo, não é?

...

Aquilo doeu até em mim. Abri os olhos a tempo de ver a decepção stampada no rosto do meu amigo, antes de ele sorrir tristemente.

- Amigo? - Oh, Moony... Coitado...

- É... Você é meu amigo. Eu sei o que deve estar pensando e porque está chateado...

O rosto dele perdeu a cor.

- Sabe? - Sabe? - Como? - É mesmo, como?

- Bom, ele é um sonserino, da turma que vive brigando com a sua... Mas eu não vou abandonar você só porque estou saindo com ele, não se preocupe.

Ah, não se preocupar... É para ele não se preocupar. Dedicada ela não?

- Ah, claro! Então mesmo namorando um sonserino que me odeia, você vai continuar sendo minha amiga?

Eu que o conhecia notei a ironia na voz dele. Olha, para Moony apelar pela ironia tem que estar realmente magoado ou nervoso.

- É claro que não! Você é um ótimo amigo, Remo, e por mais que eu ame o John não vou esquecer essa amizade...

Ah, não! Ela não devia ter falado isso... O rosto de Moony passou de pálido para azul. "Por mais que eu ame John..." "Por mais que eu ame","Ame", "John"... Eu podia ver essas palavras se repetindo na cabeça de Moony... Cara, ele estava péssimo...

- Ah, tudo bem, então. Boa sorte com Colloy. Você deve estar ocupada agora não está?

- Na verdade sim, estava indo para a segunda parte da minha aula de poções. Eu perdi a primeira porque tive que ir dar um recado para a profª McGonagall...

- Ok, então. Não vou tomar mais seu tempo, pode ir para a sua aula.

Mary o encarou, mas ele desviou os olhos.

- 'Tá tudo bem?

- Ótimo. Não se preocupe - ele respondeu, seco. - Vá para a sua aula.

- Hum... Então, até mais.

Mary se afastou, lançando um olhar por cima do ombro antes de sumir pelo outro corredor, mas Moony não estava olhando. Estava paralizado, sozinho, no centro do corredor, aparentemente muito interessado em admirar os sapatos. Oh, Moony! eu sei como é ser renegado por uma garota tão importante para nós...

- O que fazia com minha namorada, Lupim?

Ele se sobressaltou. Eu também, apesar de ser mais discreto. John Colloy e mais uns quatro sonserinos se aproximavam.

- Colloy - rosnou Moony, se endireitando. Hum... sei não. Remo nunca foi de brigar, mas ele já não estava nos seus melhores momentos, era o primeiro dia de Lua cheia e Colloy era a última pessoa que ele gostaria de ver naquele momento.

- E então? O que você fazia com minha garota?

- Nó conversávamos, Colloy, você deve ter sido capaz de observar isso.

- Não minta. Eu sei que você anda arrastando a asinha para o lado dela.

Idiota! Alqueles palhaços riram, me enfurecendo, mas Moony apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Asas? Eu não sou um hipogrifo, muito menos um testrálio, nem qualquer outro animal que você conheça que possua asas, Colloy. Agora, senão me engano, o caminho da sua sala comunal é um pouco mais adiante.

Foi o comentário errado. Colloy ficou rubro, provavelmente inflamando de raiva.

- Agarrem-o! - gritou, e dois dos seus gentis colegas seguraram Remo com seus braços para trás. Mas ele não reagiu.

- Colloy, deixe de ser tolo, você, assim como eu, é um monitor, precisa dar exemplo...

- Você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta: O que fazia com minha namorado, Lupim?

- Ah, Qual é?! - Ele parecia irritado agora. - Será que você não confia no seu taco para ter que ficar vigiando a sua namorada?

Collo acertou um soco com tudo no estômago de Moony, que se dobrou com a dor.

Ah, não! Aquilo foi a gota d'agua! Eu não iria ficar ali parado enquanto meu amigo apanhava.

Empurrei com tudo a mão da estátua para cima e fui para o outro corredor. Lá, enquanto a turminha nojenta procurava a fonte do barulho, tirei a capa, guardei-a no bolso e voltei para o corredor.

- Seus covardes! - gritei. - Cinco contra um? É assim que conseguem agir?

- Ora, ora, ora... Olha quem está aqui! É o Potter! O famoso jogador de qadribol... Quer se juntar ao seu amiguinho?

Eles riram, Moony tentou se endireitar ainda com uma expressão de dor e me encarou.

- Esquece, Prongs.... É melhor você ir...

- Ah, eu acho que ele não vai a lugar algum... Peguem ele também!

Os outros dois que restavam vieram para cima de mim, antes que eu pudesse pegar minha varinha e também seguraram meus braços para trás.

- Pronto, Potter. Era assim que você queria defender seu amigo?

Tentei me livrar do aperto, mas só consegui que eles forçassem mais meus braços para trás, quasse quebravam meus ossos.

- Você está no caminho errado, Colloy - falou Moony. - Você é monitor, quando eu contar ao diretor...

- Ah, você não vai contar. Que tal jogá-los naquele armarinho de vassouras enfeitiçamos pessoal?

Seja lá qual fosse o feitiço que ele jogaram nesse tal armário deveria ser muito bom, pois meia hora depois eu e Moony já estávamos sentados no chão desse armário, exaustos de tanto espancar a porta, gritar por socorro e tentar abrí-la com feitiços diversos. Simplesmente, não tinha por onde abrir e as paredes daquilo pareciam feitas de rochas. Não amassavam, não quebravam, não rachavam, não cedia de forma alguma, nem com feitiços.

- E agora, Prongs?

Eu não respondi, tirando o mapa do maroto do bolso. O corredor estava vazio, ninguém aos arredores.

- Vamos ficar de olho. Não adianta nos esguelarmos. Quando passar alguém por aqui, nós chamamamos.

- Mas e se o armário estiver enfeitiçado para que não nos ouçam do lado de fora?

Eh, a preocupação tinha fundamento.

- Prongs... Nós precisamos sair daqui!

- Eu sei, Moony, também não estou afim de ficar aqui até o final do ano...

- Não é isso, Prongs. Eu não posso passar a noite aqui, é a primeira noite de lua cheia...

Eu já tinha pensado nisso, é claro. E se os feitiços não fossem bons o bastante para segurar um lobisomem? E se ele escapasse para dentro do castelo? Não, eu não permitiria que isso acontecesse. Ainda tínhamos nossas varinhas e eu ainda podia me transformar. Talvez minha presença como servo posso contrá-lo assim como na casa dos gritos.

Olhei para ele, encontrando-o profundamente abatido.

- Não se preocupe, Moony - tentei reconfortá-lo, enquanto me sentava ao seu lado - Alguém vai nos ajudar. Caso contrário, posso assegurar que darei conta de nos manter seguros aqui dentro mesmo nas suas condições.

Ele concordou com a cabeça, infeliz. Ocorreu-me que ele não estava mesmo preocupado com isso. Quer dizer, ele estava sim procupado, mas não com apenas isso.

- Tudo em, Moony? Quer conversar?

Um silêncio profundo, seguido por um alto suspiro foram as minhas respostas.

- Ah, Remo, não fique assim! É horrível, eu sei, passo pela mesma coisa com a Evans todos os dias! Mas a diferença é que ela gosta de você, já a Evans me odeia! Você vai ver que daqui há alguns dias ela virá chorando para os seus braços dizendo que nunca amou Colloy e que você sempre foi o amor da vida dela.

Olhei para ele ancioso, mas fui recompensado com um olhar frio e perigoso.

- Está com a sua capa de invisibilidade aí?

Não entendi.

- O quê?

- Sua capa, James, está com ela?

- Estou, mas...

- Eu sabia!

Aquilo me assustou. Não pense que foi apenas as palavras, mas o tom de sua voz, e o fato repentino que o fez ficar em pé em segundos, me encarando felozmente.

- Era você! Eu desconfiei de algo, mas... Sei que era você! Estava lá, não estava, James?

Ih, caramba, esqueci desse detalhe! Eu acabei por me denunciar, grande imbecil! O pior é que não havia como negar, não havia desculpas. Era melhor contar logo a verdade.

- Desculpe, Remo, mas eu não tive intenção, acredite. Eu só estava procurando a Evans...

- Ah, claro! E no meio do caminho você resolveu bancar o detetive, não é? - Ôou, ele estava fora de si.

- Larga de ser babaca, moony, eu não iria querer assistir a uma cena como aquela em nenhum lugar, nem em momento algum! Mas infelizmente não tive como fugir, aquela estátua maluca acabou me prendendo!

Remo abriu a boca, mas fechou-a depois de um tempo, ainda me encarando.

- É sério, Moony! Aquela foi uma situação que eu nunca planejei presenciar. Muito menos sabendo o que você acharia disso.

Ele virou as costas e caímos no silêncio por algum tempo. Fiquei imaginando quando ele se abriria, conhecendo-o como conhecia, eu sabia que o momento não tardaria a chegar.

Realmente não tardou.

- Eu... me senti horrível - murmurou.

- Eu sei - compartilhei. - Eu também me sinto assim a cada fora que eu levo de Lílian.

Moony se aproximou, me encarando.

- Gosta mesmo dela, não é?

Incapaz de falar, fiz que sim.

- Eu imaginei. Sempre achei estranho seu comportamento em relação a ela... - ele deu um sorrisinho. - Bem, mas pelo menos ela está livre...

Aquilo soou de forma amarga.

- Nâo esquenta, Moony. Você não viu o Colloy hoje? Ele não é o cara para ela! Daqui a pouco ela percebe isso e vai correr p...

- Correr? Para onde? Prongs?

Não respondi, acabara de ver um pontinho cruzando o corredor onde estávamos no mapa do maroto e a legenda dizia nada menos do que "Lílian Evans".

A Evans vem vindo! Vamos, me ajude a chamá-la!

Começamos a esmurrar a porta e a gritar por ela, ainda observando o mapa.

- Ela não está parando! - exclamei, o pontinho "Lílian Evans" estava quase na nossa frente, mas continuava andando tranquilamente. - Evans! - berrei. - EVANS! - nada ainda. - LILY!

Parou.

- Lily! - chamei de novo. - Aqui! No armário!

Permiti-me soltar a respiração que nem sabia que estava prendendo ao vê-la se aproximar de nós.

- Potter? É você que está aí?

- Evans - ofeguei. - Você precisa tirar a gente daqui, por favor...

- Eu não estou ouvindo você direito, Potter. O que está fazendo dentro desse armário de vassouras?

- É uma longa história, Evans! Por favor, tire a gente daqui, depressa...

- Depressa? Sabe de uma coisa, talvez eu deixe você aí! Quem sabe você não aprende a ser menos arrogante e convencido se ficar refletindo aí dentro...

Olhei perplexo para Moony, que girou os olhos.

- Lily, por favor, tire-nos daqui.

- Remo? É você? Também está aí?

- Estou Lily. Olha, eu não estou passando muito bem, por favor, faça alguma coisa...

- Ok, ok, eu vou ajudá-los! Já tentaram quais feitiços?

- Tentamos de tudo - respondeu moony, ele realmente não parecia bem, além de abatido como geralmente ficava na lua cheia ele estava infeliz e preocupado. - Acho melhor você chamar um professor...

- Ok, eu vou...

- Não! - exclamei, olhando para o mapa e percebendo um "pequeno" contratempo. - Olha só, Evans, o Colloy e aqueles amiguinho dele vem vindo aí! É melhor você se esconder.

- O quê? Eu não vou me esconder!

- Evans...!

Ai, como ela era teimosa! O Bonequinho entitulado Lílian Evans tirou a varinha do bolso e a apontou ao mesmo tempo que Colloy e a turma dele se aproximavam.

- Eles estão em muito, Evans, você não pode...

- Cala a boca, Potter!

Era mesmo tarde, eles já a haviam visto.

- Olha pessoal... Quem está ali... a namorada do Potter...

Minha namorada? Uau...

- Não seja idiota Colloy, eu não namoro aquele imbecil..

- Ei! Eu ouvi isso!

- Não? Então o que está fazendo aí? Bisbilhotando?

- É minha obrigação como monitora ajudar a deixar essa escola em Ordem, Colloy. Você também deveria fazer a mesma coisa ao invés de prender as pessoas no armário.

- Ah! Que graça! Ela já descobriu...

- Descobri. E aliás, se você quiser evitar uma detenção é melhor tirá-los dali.

Silêncio.

- Isto é uma ameaça, Evans?

- Não preciso me rebaixar a ponto de fazer ameaças, Colloy. Apenas estou lhe dizendo para soltá-los e evitar encrenca.

- Uhuhul!

- Solte-os, Colloy. Remo não está passando bem...

- Não. Não vou soltá-los. E sabe, o armário é grande, se você quiser ir cuidar dele...

- Porque não a prendemos também, john? - perguntou um dos seus guarda-costas.

- Hum... Acho que é uma boa...

A voz de Evans saiu perigosa.

- Você não se atreveria...

- Tem razão. Acho que não...

???

- ... pelo menos ainda não. Seria um desperdício prender você lá dentro, Lílian... A gente podia ir para outro lugar, se divertir de outras formas... O que você acha?

Aquilo me deu uma raiva imensa, principalmente quando vi, pelo mapa, que ele a agarrou.

- SOLTE ELA SEU PANACA! - berrei.

- Ui... seu namorado está nervoso, Lilían...

- Potter não é meu namorado, e para você é EVANS!

Não sei o que aconteceu, só sei que Colloy soltou um berro.

- Ah, já vi que você não está aceitando minha proposta... Peguem ela também!

- NÃO! ME SOLTEM!

- SOLTEM ELA!

- John?

Aquela voz também era conhecida. Olhei no mapa quando os protestos de Líliam haviam diminuido, e um novo bonequinho com a plaquinha "Mary Mydle" se aproximava.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - A voz, sem dúvida, era reconhecível. Olhei para Moony que arregalara os olhos.

- Mary? Você não estava em aula? - perguntou Colloy, fazendo uma voz bem mais suave e demostrando uma certa preocupação.

- Estava, mas fomos liberados mais cedo porque a Longbotom fez um desastre com sua poção. Agora, o que você pensa que está fazendo agarrando a Lílian?

- Eu não estava agarrando ela Mary, ela quem...

- NÃO SEJA ESTÚPIDO, COLLOY, DIGA A VERDADE A ELA! - berrei. Ah, o gosto da vingança.

- Verdade? Que verdade? Quem disse isso?

Lílian a socorreu.

- Foi o Potter, Mary. Seu namorado o prendeu aí dentro, e provavelmente queria me prender também.

- Você fez isso John?

- Claro que não, querida, não vai acreditar nessa cabelinho de fogo e no namorado dela, vai?

- Essa cabelinho de fogo é minha amiga, John, e penso que o Potter não iria se trancar aí dentro sozinho.

- Olha, Mary, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso...

- Mary? - chamou Moony.

Silêncio.

- Remo?

- Mary, por favor, peça ao seu namorado para tirar a gente daqui... Eu... eu preciso sair...

- John! O que você fez? Quem mais você prendeu aí dentro? Solte-os agora!

- Não.

- O quê?

- Não vou soltá-los. Eles merecem ficar ai dentro.

- Eu não acredito que você vai fazer isso! Nós temos que conversar depois, John. Lilían a gente tem que tirá-los daí...

- Eu sei, mas não tem como. Temo que chamar um professor...

- Ok, eu vou chamar então, e você..

- Não. - interrompeu Colloy.

- O que é "não", John?

- Você não vai a lugar algum.

- Como...?

- Acho que isso já bastou para nós, Mary, se você vai ficar ao lado deles, nem para me divertir você serve. Você e seus amiguinhos vão ficar juntos. Peguem as duas!

Pegar as duas? Não, ninguém mais podia entrar ali! Ninguém!

Se eu já estava desesperado, imagine Moony. Ele ficou pálido de repente, e gritou o mais alto que pôde para que sua voz sobressaísse a dos protestos de Mary, Lílian e meu.

- COLLOY! VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO! NÃO ENTENDE? EU NÃO POSSO PASSAR ESSA NOITE DENTRO DO CASTELO! E SE VOCÊ COLOCAR AS GAROTAS AQUI ELAS VÃO CORRER PERIGO! COLLOY...

- Cala a boca, seu CDFzinho chato. Aproveitem a noite aí dentro!

Não sei como fizeram, mas no segundo seguinte as duas já estavam dentro do armário conosco.

E lá estávamos nós, batendo, esmurrando, berrando... Sem sucesso de novo, Colloy e seus amiguinho já haviam se afastado.

Mary estava chorando, Lilían nervosa demais e Moony desanimado, com a cabeça cobrindo o rosto.

Eu? Bom, eu não chorava, mas estava desanimado e nervoso.

Mary desistiu de socar a porta e foi se sentar ao lado de Moony, ainda chorando. Também parei ao ver que não tinha ninguém por perto.

- Vamos lá, Evans. Não tem ninguém por aqui, não adianta quebrar os pulsos.

- Eles não podem fazer isso! Quem pensam que são? Ah! Quando eu sair daqui amanhã eu vou direto ao diretor...

- Você não entende, não é? - gritou Moony, fazendo todos o olharem assustados. Nunca ninguém o havia visto fora de controle. - Se não conseguirmos sair daqui antes de anoitecer, é muito provável que nenhum de vocês saia vivo daqui! Mas que droga! Vocês não podiam ter entrado aqui também! Senão sairmos eu posso...

- MOONY! - exclamei, tentando acalmá-lo. - Calma, cara. A gente vai dar um jeito de sair daqui! Eu não vou deixar as meninas correrem perigo!

Ele riu, nervoso.

- Ah, não vai deixar? E vai fazer o quê? Só se você me matar para isso... Bom, na verdade essa seria uma boa idéia... Se estiver anoitecendo você atira um AVADA KEDAVRA em mim, e pronto, pelo menos vocês se manterão vivos!

- Potter, do que ele está falando?

- Esquece Evans, não tem como explicar...

Moony chutou um balde no canto do armário.

- Droga! Agora todos vocês correm perigo, tudo por minha causa!

- Moony, larga de se culpar! Será que você vê que não tem culpa nenhuma? A culpa é daquele idiota do Colloy, quando eu pegar ele...

- Você aida está achando que vai sair daqui não é? Será que você não vê que eu vou acabar matando todos vocês?

- Você nunca me matou, Moony, e eu posso defender as garotas. Você está muito nervoso, e isso não vai a ajudar a situação.

Ele se jogou no chão, voltando a cobrir a cabeça com as mãos.

- O que está acontecendo? - perguntou Evans. Pelo menos ela deixou aquele tom mandão de lado para assumir um realmente preocupado. - Porque ele acha que vai nos matar se passarmos a noite aqui? Porque ele está assim, Potter?

O olhar dela me fez gelar. Como esconderíamos?

Mary se aproximou dele e colocou a mão em seu braço. Ele não ergueu a cabeça, mas se encolheu quando ela lhe tocou.

- O que está acontecendo, Remo? Você está bem?

- Eu devia morrer... - ele murmurou, num fio de voz.

- Moony, não diga isso... - tentei dizer. Mas o estado dele estava lastimável.

Ele ergueu a cabeça, os olhos vermelhos.

- Que horas são?

- Quatro e vinte... Porquê?

- Ahhhhh... - Ele voltou a abaixar a cabeça, puxando os cabelos com tal força que os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos.

- Remo!

- Precisamos sair daqui... Precisamos... Prongs, por favor, faça alguma coisa...

Ele me olhou infeliz, mas o que eu poderia fazer?

- Eu... lamento, Moony.. mas não sei como sairemos...

Vendo seu desapontamente, tentei ter alguma idéia.

- Olha, no caso de ficarmos mesmo preso, eu ainda teho a capa, posso escondê-las e me transformar...

- Não, Prongs... Ele tem faro. Ele vai sentir o cheiro, vai achá-las...

- Não se lançarmos um feitiço contra isso... Evans conhece um feitiço para tirar o cheiro, não conhece?

Sem entender nada, ela concordou com a cabeça.

- Então, moony, não é o fim...

- Não sei, não, Prongs... E se não bastar?

- Vai bastar. Não se preocupe, Moony.

- SERÁ QUE alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo afinal? De quem vocês estão falando? De quem precisamos nos esconder?

Olhei para Evans que havia feito a pergunta, decididamente irritada, e me virei para Remo novamente.

- Por favor... - Remo pediu. - Não conte ainda...

- Mas, moony, acho que é bom elas saberem...

- Não, por favor... Vamos esperar mais um pouco, se não conseguirmos sair, nós contamos... Por favor, Evans; Não me force a contar. Mary...

As duas se entreolharam, mas acabaram por concordar.

- Mas Remo - continuou Lilían - Vocês não podem nos esconder nada, se nós estivermos em perigo. Prometam que vão no contar assim que der.

- Eu prometo, Evans - falei.

- Mas não sei se quero acreditar em você ainda, Potter. Eu quero que Remo prometa...

Girei os olhos, quando Remo fez que sim com a cabeça.

E foi em silêncio, olhando ancioso no mapa do maroto que passamos os próximos 70 minutos.

- Tudo bem, Lily? - perguntei num sussurro, me sentando ao lado dela. Moony e Mary pareciam ter pego no sono, abraçados.

- Estou... só pensando.

Sei, e provavelmente bem destraída para não prestar atenção no fato de que eu a chamei pelo apelido.

- Pensando em quê?

- Não acha que está querendo saber demais?

Ergui os braços, em sinal de rendição.

- Ei, calma! É que eu pensei que poderia ser algo a ver... com essa situação.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, encarando Mary e Moony.

- Eles parecem se dar bem - comentou.

Também olhei. Mary estava com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Moony, e ele com a sua apoiada na dela, o braço pendendo levemente em cima do ombro da garota.

- Ele gosta dela - deixei escapar.

Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas, me encarando.

- Isso está um pouco óbvio, não é? Mas com certeza ela gosta dele também.

- Estava namorando com outro - retruquei.

- Talvez porque achasse que não tinha chances que não tinha chances, que eles eram amigos, então desfarçou.

Aproveitei para jogar o verde.

- Então ela gosta dele, apenas não quer entregar os pontos.

- Exato.

- É possível alguém gostar de outra pessoa e fingir que tem outro tipo de sentimentos?

- Logicamente, Potter, nem todos tem a transparência de uma capa de invisibilidade.

- Ah, interessante - murmurei, fazendo força para esconder um sorriso. - E o que você sente por mim, Evans?

Ela me encarou como se eu fosse a lula-gigante, ou pelo menos tão inteligente quanto.

- Você é desprezível, arrogante e exibido. Isto basta para você?

Eu ri.

- Não estou pedindo que enumere minhas qualidades Evans, quero saber o que você sente.

Ela pestanejou, mas logo recuperou a pose.

- Eu odeio você, Potter. Odeio com todas as minhas forças, não te suporto e não tenho mais do que nojo de você. Satisfeito?

- Sim - respondi sorrindo.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas e eu me aproximei sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Sim, porque eu não acredito. Você não tem a transparência de uma capa de invisibilidade.

Se ela tivesse alguma resposta para aquilo, não teve a oportunidade de responder. Escutamos um...

- Remo?

Nos viramos. Moony estava dobrado sob os joelhos, com uma terrível expressão de dor.

- Ah, não! - exclamei me levantando e indo até o meu amgio. - Evans, que horas são?

- Quase seis. Mas o que tem a ver...?

Realmente, o armário já estava um pouco mais escuro e eu percebi que não tínhamos muito tempo.

- Moony...

- Prongs, as garotas... a capa...

- Ah, ok, é verdade. Evans, acho melhor... - tirei a capa do bolso. - ... Vocês se cobrirem com isso, e...

- Porquê? - perguntam as duas juntas. Caramba, será que elas não poderiam ao menos obedecer?

- É uma longa...

Moony deu um grito, virando de barriga para cima no chão.

- Potter! Ele está passando mal, temos que...

- Não, Evans! - exclamei aborrecido, barrando a passagem dela que já se aproximava. Ela me encarou surpresa, mas parou de lutar. - Remo não esta passando mal. Pelo menos não de forma que podemos ajudar. Hoje é noite de lua cheia e toda noite de lua cheia isso acontece com ele.

As duas me encararam. Mas que merda! Será que ainda não entenderam?

- Porque ele passa mal em todo dia de lua cheia, Potter?

- Eu sou... eu sou...

- O que ele é, Potter? O que está acont...

LiLy parou, um traço de compreenção iluminando-lhe a face.

- Mas... não pode ser! Como...?

- Ele foi mordido quando ainda era criança - informei depressa, feliz por ela ter compreendido. - mas mesmo assim, Dumbledore... Ah, esqueça, Evans! É melhor você se esconderem enquanto ainda há tempo!

Joguei a capa nos ombros das duas.

- Não esqueçam os feitiços, eu vou tentar afastá-lo de perto de vocês...

- Está maluco? Você também tem que se esconder, não pode enfrentar um lobisomen sozinho! E o que é... Uma capa de invisibilidade? Você tem uma capa de invisibilidade? Caramba, Potter, o que mais sobre você eu vou descobrir hoje?

Ela estava tão alterada que em outras circustâncias eu teria rido. Mas Moony estava se contorcendo no chã, Mary tinha os olhos arregalados e tremia como vara verde, e eu mesmo estava desesperado com o que estava por vir. É claro que eu não ri.

- Bem, na verdade... Eu sou um animago. - respondi simplesmente.

- Você é o quê? Só pode estar maluco, isso é imp...

O relógio de seu pulso apitou, tirando-a de suas divagações. Aterrorizados, nós nos viramos de frente para Moony, como se o toque fosse para nos avisar que o perigo estava próximo, muito próximo.

- James... murmurou Mary, apertando o meu braço. - O que está... a-acontecendo com ele?

O que estava acontecendo é que a transformação começara. Lenta e agoniante. Essa não era primeira vez que eu que eu assitia àquela cena, mas era incrível como tudo ainda me parecia chocante. Os músculos se alongando, as unhas crescendo e se tornando amareladas, as pupilas se dilatando e alterando sua cor, os pêlos selvagens que surgiam de cada póro... e o grito. O grito agoniante de alguém sofrendo. O grito agoniante de moony, lutando para não se entregar ao lobo.

- Antes, porém, que a transformação se concretizasse, eu acordei de meu topor.

- Vocês... ir. A capa... os Fetiços... - gaguejei, incapaz de encontrar as palavras necessárias para montar as frases.

Pelo menos, agora elas obedeciam.

- Mas... E você, Potter? - Lily perguntou, tremendo enquanto ajeitava a capa.

- Eu... Vou ficar bem. Vão para o canto!

Ainda com a cabeça de fora da capa, Lily me encarou, com olhos que evidenciavam o pânico. E foi de repente.

Não sei se guiado pelo desespero, pelos gritos de Moony que mais pareciam uivos agora, ou por qualquer coisa que fosse, eu puxei Lily para perto e uni nosso lábios em um beijo sôfrego, desesperado, necessitado. Provavelmente foi pelo mesmo motivo que ela não reagiu... a princípio, pois segundos depois já nos afastamos e seus olhos arregalados de surpresa perplexidade assumiram um sinal de fúria. Porém, um uivo alto e longo atrás de mim a obrigou a se apressar.

Quando me virei, me dei de cara não com Moony, mas com um lobisomem completamente transformado, adulto. Antes que ele me visse, me transformei imediatamente.

O lobisomen ficou de costas por um momento, encolhido, como um lobo manso, enquanto eu espera inquieto, apoiando em uma pata, e depois na outra. Comecei a me preocupar com o fato das garotas terem ou não feito o feitiço para se defenderem.

Mas então, o lobisomem soltou um uivo: Alto, forte, que provavelmente foi ouvido por todo o castelo.

Minhas espinhas congelaram. Me sentei sobre as patas traseiras, pronto para impedir que Moony - quero dizer, o lobisomem - alcançasse as garotas.

E então ele esticou o fucinho, longo e ágil, puxando o ar como um louco, senti meu coração bater mais forte, era a primeira vez que estava nessa situação sem Padfoot, e temi não conseguir controlá-lo sozinho.

Outro uivo, e eu me mexi, inquieto.

Ele se virou num repente, dando de cara comigo e mirando-me com aqueles olhos sombrios. Tremi, mas me pus em pé, pronto para enfrentá-lo... o que não precisou.

Eu não achei estranho quando ele aproximou seu longo fucinho de mim, normalmente ele sempre fazia isso. Sempre sentia nosso cheiro, talvez para decidir se éramos de confiança ou não. E depois que já havia se acostumado conosco, ele sempre reconhecia nosso cheiro e não nos prejudicava, nos tratava como "amigos". (Se é que um lobisomem sabe o que é isso.)

Mas sempre tinha aqueles dias em que ele não estava de muito bom humor, e não permitia que nos aproximássemos muito. Temi, que aquele fosse um desses dias.

Depois de longos minutos de exame, que para mim mais pareceram longas horas de tortura, ele deu dois passos - na sua medida - para trás, e também se sentou sobre as patas traseiras, rosnando de mancinho.

Teria suspirado, se um cervo fizesse isso, mas era meio difícil, realmente. Aquele gesto significava que ele estava tranquilo. Enquanto não se entediasse e resolvesse arrancar as portas do armário ou sei lá o quê, estava tranquilo.

Mas ele acabou se entediando mais rápido do que eu pensava. Em uma hora ele já estava quebrando vassouras; Em duas já tentava amassar os baldes; em três tentava arrancar a porta de qualquer maneira - o que graças a Merlim estava sendo difícil; e em quatro ele ergueu novamente o fucinho no ar e virou a cabeça para o canto onde eu supunha, estavam as garotas. Merda, o feitiço não deve ter sido o suficiente!

Ele avançou para o canto, mas eu entrei na frente. Parou e me encarou, obviamente que ele não se importava de machucar quem quer que aparecesse no caminho dele, mas pelo visto, ainda achava que não tinha motivos para me agredir, pois recuou e tentou passar pelo meu outro lado. Em vão. Também entrei na sua frente.

Um rosnado... de quem perdia a paciência, e mais uma vez ele tentou passar por mim. Dessa vez me ergui nas patas traseiras, insinuando na linguagem selvagem que aquele era um território meu, e que ele não o atravessaria sem ter que antes, matar-me, ou lutar.

Esperava que ele desistisse, mas não é da natureza de um Lobisomem desistir, tampouco recuar frente à um combate declarado. Ele rosnou ainda mais forte, como um último aviso.

Caramba, será que as garotas tomaram alguma providência? O que elas poderiam fazer se ele avançasse? É claro que eu não ia abrir passagem, mas se ele acabasse me matando ou me deixando desacordado? Como poderia ajudá-las? Merlim, não faço a mínima de como sair dessa situação.

Novamente me ergui nas patas traseiras. Ele não passaria por mim!

Soltou um uivo, nervoso, ofendido. Um uivo mais alto do que todos os que ele havia dado até o momento. Mais alto do que todos os que eu ouvira em toda a minha vida. Um uivo que sem dúvida pôde ser ouvido por toda a propriedade de Hogwarts.

Ele ergueu aquelas patas, garras, mãos... O que quer que seja aquilo, pegou impulso para trás e me atingiu, me empurrando para o lado.

Eu caí, sim, com uma terrível dor no ombro. Pude ver que estava jorrando sangue, mas não desanimei, me levantei o mais depressa que pude, antes de ele se aproximar mais e entrei em sua frente novamente.

Outro uivo, outra vez ele me empurrou com ainda mais força, me atingindo mais fundo com aquelas unhas amareladas. Eu só pude sentir o sangue quente jorrando abundante e algo duro bater na minha cabeça, embaçando minha visão.

Não, eu não podia desmaiar, eu não podia perder os sentidos, não podia abandonar as garotas, não podia abandonar a Evans...

Me forcei para ficar de pé, mas sequer conseguia me mexer. Inclinei a cabeça, desesperado para o canto onde eles estariam, a ponto de ver que algo o impedia de se aproximar, como se o jogasse para trás a cada passo que ele dava.

É claro... Evans deve ter usado um feitiço escudo ao notar o perigo... Como não pensei nisso antes?

Na verdade, não estava mais sendo capaz de pensar em nada. A visão embaçou ainda mais, e eu percebi que voltara a meu estado normal, como humano.

A última coisa que vi foram flashs... Um clarão. Algo sendo atirado pelo ar, Evans saindo de baixo da capa e se abaixando ao meu lado. Dois olhos azuis cintilantes me encarando, e... escuridão.


	5. Mais um ano se passa

**Capítulo 4:****  
****Mais um ano se passa...**

Minha cabeça latejava. Horrivelmente. Provavelmente foi ela quem me acordou. Ou teriam sido aquelas vozes?

Alguém bufou. O vento que chegou até mim me informou que a pessoa estava próxima. Abri os olhos.

Dei-me de cara com Madame Ponfrey.

- Ahhh! Acordou, hein? - ela murmurou irritada. - Estava demorando, com o barulho que estão fazendo aí fora...

- Barulho? Quem está fazendo barulho?

Mas ela me ignorou, virando de lado e chamando:

- Diretor? Ele já acordou?

Nos segundos que tive de tempo até o rosto do diretos substituir o de Ponfrey, vi que estava na Ala hospitalar e que esta estava praticamente vazia. Apenas eu, Ponfrey, Dumbledore e um biombo cobrindo uma cama no fundo do aposento.

- Bom dia, sr. Potter. Como se sente?

- Bem - respondi me sentando. - Minha cabeça latejou novamente e eu levei as mãos até ela. Um imenso curativo entrou em contato com os meus dedos. - O que aconteceu? - soltei.

Uma sombra passou pelos olhos do diretor.

- Os senhores Black e Pedigruw vieram me procurar ontem a noite, desesperados, alegando que tanto o senhor quanto o sr. Lupin haviam desaparecido. Nós os tivemos procurando por toda a propriedade e confesso que eu já estava ficando muitíssimo preocupado.

- Foi o Colloy, aquele idiota - murmurei, sentindo uma imensa raiva dentro de mim.

- Ah, sim - Dumbledore concordou, dessa vez aquela sombra não apenas passou por seus olhos, como permaneceram lá. - As senhoritas Evans e Mydlle me contaram que tudo se deve a uma armação do sr. Colloy e compania. Eu sinto muito. Já cuidamos deles, embora as condições não me permitem expulsá-los para não expor seu amigo Lupin, eu lhe apliquei um castigo severo, que imagino que o fará pensar duas vezes antes de repetir tal atitude.

Dumbledore sorriu, seu ar paternal voltando a se apresentar.

- O que vai acontecer com ele, professor? - perguntei de repente muito curioso.

- Ah, ele perderá o cargo de monitor e será obrigada a fazer atividades extras como limpezas e outras coisas mais. Sem magia, claro.

- Até o fim do ano? - perguntei animado. Moony iria amar saber disso.

- Até o fim de seus estudos - Dumbledore respondeu sorrindo com minha empolgação. Meu queixo caiu. - O que é castigo suficiente para o que fez.

Meu sorriso se apagou aos poucos, dando lugar a um rubor escuro nas faces. Tinha certeza de que ele sabia que nós ( marotos) iríamos querer vingança com nossas próprias mãos, e que aquela frase significava o mesmo do que "Já o castiguei bastante, então não se atreva a revidar, o que eu sei que qeur fazer". Tudo no jeito Dumbledore de dizer, claro.

Concordei com a cabeça. Bom, se Colloy iria passar os dois últimos anos e meio lavando banheiros e limpando janelas eu realmente não precisa sujar minhas mãos com ele.

- Eh... diretor?  
-Sim?  
- Lílian e mary...  
- Todas bem. Confesso que aquela sua capa de invisibilidade foi muito útil para protegê-las, apesar de ter sido uma péssima escolha ter ficado fora dela.

Dumbledore assumiu um ar sério, que até me assustou, mas essa seriedade foi logo substituida por um ar cansado que tornava clara toda a sua idade.

- Admito que temi o pior quando o encotrei desfalecido naquele armário de vassouras - ele continuou. - Não sei o que teria feito com o sr. Colloy se algum de vocês tivesse sofrido um dano maior.

Concordei com a cabeça, pensativo. Ainda havia mais dúvidas que eu gostaria de exclarecer.

- Como nos encontrou, professor?

Dumbledore considerou a pergunta por um momento.

- Depois que os senhores Black e Pedigruw vieram me procurar, nós os tivemos buscando por todo o castelo, e eu já chegava a acreditar que vocês não estavam mais por aqui e já pretendia procurá-los em outros lugares. Felizmente, seu amigo Lupin resolveu uivar naquele momento, mostrando-me que eu estava enganado.

Dumbledore suspirou, parecendo ainda mais cansado.

- Nunca fiquei tão preocupado quanto esta noite, ao constatar que um lobisomen poderia estar perdido dentro de hogwarts. Segui como pude o lugar da onde imaginava ter vindo aquele som. Novamente, quando pensava estar no caminho errado, algo o fez uivar novamente, tão alto que aposto, todos do castelo ouviram.

- Eu me lembro de ter visto algo como um clarão - contei ao diretor. - E parece que alguma coisa foi airada no ar.

Dumbledore concordou, pesaroso.

- Não foi preciso muito para entender de onde vinham todos aqueles sonhos. Em questão de segundos eu compreendi tudo o que teria acontecido. Não pensei duas vezes na hora de arrebentar aquela porta, e seu amigo Remo me perdoe, mas tive que imobilizá-lo antes que vencesse a proteção da srta. Evans. Provavelmente foi ele quem você viu sendo atirado pelo ar.

Moony... Como ele estaria agora? Uma angústia profunda tomou conta de mim. Como ele estaria se sentindo depois de tudo o que aconteceu? Depois de ter sido descoberto por ninguém menos do que Mary, a garota que ele tanto amava? Sem dúvida alguma ele se culparia pelo resto de sua vida.

- E como ele está, professor?

- Ele vai ficar bom - Dumbledore respondeu, mas eu não consegui ter certeza. - Agora ele está dormindo no fundo da enfermaria. - Ele apontou para o biombo que eu notara mais cedo.

- Será que posso ir até lá? - perguntei.

- Claro. Mas antes eu acho melhor você atender seus amigos, antes que eles invadam a enfermaria.

Sorri, lembrando-me do barulho que me acordara e percebendo que ele ainda continuava.

- Papoula? - Dumbledore chamou. Da minha cama eu podia ver a sombra de algumas pessoas lá fora.

- Sim, diretor?

- Libere os amigo do sr. Potter antes que eles acordem todo o castelo.

- Mas, diretor! Ele precisa descansar...

- Duvido muito que o senhor Potter vá descansar muito com toda essa barulheira. É mais fácil que permita a visita por alguns minutos.

- Mas o senhor poderia...

- Eu não posso impedir os amigos de James de se preocuparem com ele - Dumbledore advertiu, olhando por cima de seus oclinhos de meia lua.

Foi o suficiente para que a enfermeira virasse as costas, emburrada, e abriu a porta.

Foi o suficiente para que ela virasse as costas e abrisse a porta.

- 10 minutos e nem mais um segundo!

O primeiro rosto que vi foi Padfoot, entrando depressa e com ar aborrecido.

Eu sorri. Ele também.

- Achei que íam nos deixar lá fora a manhã inteira! - resmungou, sem se preocupar com a presença do diretor.

- O sr. Potter precisará de descanso, sr. Black - este disse. - Tentem não... Animá-lo muito. - E piscou para mim antes de sair.

Aproveitei o momento para olhar quem mais entrava na enfermaria. Tropeçando nos pés de sírius, vinha Petter; tímida e pálida vinha Marry, e agarrada a seu braço como se a qualquer momento a loira pudesse desfalecer, vinha - meu coração acelerou. - Evans.

- Animar você? - repetiu Sírius, quando a porta se fechou. - Caro, Prongs, acho que Dumbledore deve ter pirado. Quado nós faríamos isso?

Não consegui conter uma risada.

- Você não toma vergonha na cara, heim, Padfoot?

- Vergonha? Sinto muito, Prongs, mas eu não posso _tomar_ alguma coisa se nem ao menos sei o que é.

Sorri.

- É o tipo de coisa que Moony diria sobre você.

O sorriso de Pad se apagou.

- Afinal, o que aconteceu exatamente com vocês?

Suspirei cansado. Não era uma surpresa. Estava demorando para que ele me perguntasse isso.

Contei toda a história. Evitando, é claro, a parte em que ouvira a conversa de moony com Mary, uma vez que a própria se encontrava presente.

Quando terminei, pedro estava com a boca completamete aberta, e Sírius andava de um lado para o outro, batendo um punho fechado na palma de uma mão aberta.

- Eu vou pegar aquele Colloy! - resmungou ele. - Como ele pôde fazer isso? É um idiota!

- Eu sei, Pad, mas acho melhor nós não fazermos nada. Dumbledore foi claro ao dizer que Colloy já vai receber castigos suficientes. Podemos nos encrencar e perder o apoio dele se fizermos algo. Além disso, concordo que o castigo que ele recebeu seja o suficiente. Veja bem, lavar banheiros sem magia até o fim dos estudos? É sensacional!

Sírius retraiu o rosto, como se tivesse apanhado.

- Por Merlim, James! Você parece Remo falando!

- Eu bem que gostaria de ver o COlloy apanhando - falou Pedro. - Ei, Padfoot, se quiser ajuda...

- Valeu Pedro - ele respondeu, ríspido. Haha... Pedro batendo em alguém? Que ótima ajuda! - O James pode até amarelar, mas eu não vou ficar de braços cruzados.

- Ele está certo, Black! - Lílian interrompeu. Meu pescoço deu um enorme estralo quando eu me virei para olhá-la, perplexo. Eu não acredito! Ela me deu razão? Mesmo?

Padfoot parecia tão surpreso quanto eu.

- Se Dumbledore já deu o castigo que achava melhor para Colloy, vocês não devem fazer nada! Ele já vai ter o que merece sem precisarem agir como um bando de rebeldes sem cérebro! Vocês são muito impulsivos, vocês três - Ela apontou para nós três; Eu, Pad, e Petter. - Não pensam nas consequências de seus atos e acaba sempre nisso!

- Alto lá, Evans! - Sírius interrompeu nervoso. - Nunca fizemos nada para que esse idiota trancasse vocês num armário! Essa foi uma atitude sem nenhuma justificativa!

- Ah, me poupe, Black! Alguma coisa vocês devem ter feito!

- Na verdade, Evans - interrompi. - Ele está certo, nós não fizemos nada - Ela girou os olhos. - O que aconteceu foi que o Colloy _não gostou_ de ver Remo conversando com a namorada e foi para cima do coitado. Eu... passava por lá, por sorte, e tentei ajudá-lo, mas... Bem, o resto vocês já sabem.

Lilían ficou estática. já Mary, deu tal pulo que eu cheguei a pensar que havia fogo no assento de sua cadeira.

- Ele não...! Eu não acredito que ele pôde... Tudo por causa... por minha causa!

Ela estava, sem dúvida, estarrecida. Suas frases não faziam sentido juntas e ela não parecia ser capaz de chegar ao fim de uma.

- Mary, acalme-se! - pediu o meu lindo lírio ruivo. - Não foi culpa sua! Claro que não! Aposto que não foi isso o que Potter quis dizer, não é, Potter?

E lançou-me um olhar do tipo: "confima-logo-seu-grande-imbecil", ao que eu respondi com um entusiastico aceno de cabeça, ouvindo novamente um estralo e suspeitando quetorcia o pescoço pela segunda vez naquele dia.

Mary não pareceu satisfeita.

- Eu... quero vê-lo...

- Não sei se a gente poderia... - começou Evans, mas Padfoot a cortou.

- Não poderíamos? Claro que podemos! Ninguém vai me inpedi de falar com meu amigo! Vamos, Prongs! Onde ele está? Nós vamos vê-lo.

Mesmo com Evans me lançando um olhar reprovador, eu apontei para a cama no fundo da enfermaria.

- O diretor disse que ele está lá, e acho que não há problemas em irmos vê-lo, pelo menos de acordo com o que ele me disse.

- Será que ele está acordado? - Petter perguntou, olhando receioso para o biombo no fundo da enfermaria.

- Provavelmente não - respondi, enquanto Pad me ajudava a levantar. - Ele sempre nos disse que ficava inconsciente por boa parte do dia com os Medicamentos que Ponfrey lhe dava para... relaxar.

Começamos a andar vagarosamente até o biombo. Até Evans estava indo. De braços cruzados e aparência reprovadora, mas estava indo.

- Há quanto tempo vocês... vocês sabem? - ela perguntou.

- Hãm... há um pouco de tempo.

- E desde quando você é um animago?

Dessa vez fui eu quem tropeçou no pé de Padfoot, pois a anta parou na minha frente sem aviso.

- Padfoot, seu...

- Eu não acredito que contou pra ela! - ele exclamou, me encarando feroz.

- O quê...

- Eu pensava que manteríamos segredo, Prongs. Se isso chegar ao ouvido do diretor...

- Ei, calma, Padfoot! Eu não contei nada!

- Ah, não contou? Então como é que ela sabe?

- Como é que você acha que eu arrumei esses ferimentos? Eu tive que dar um jeito de parar o lobo, eu te contei isso...

- Sim, mas não disse que foi em forma de animago...

- Eu não seria tolo o bastante para tentar parar um lobo na forma de humano, Padfoot, achei que teria chegado a essa conclusão sozinho!

Ele bufou.

- Ei, espera aí! - Evans chamou. - Isso é segredo de vocês? Quer dizer, então não é apenas o Potter que é um animago, é?

Nós dois nos viramos para olhá-la, a boca aberta pronta para argumentar, mas ela não nos deixou falar nada.

- É claro! Por isso os apelidos, não é? Prongs, Moony... e você Black? O que é para ser apelidado de "Padfoot"?

Meu Merlim, como ela fazia perguntas!

- Olha, Evans - interrompi. - Você não pode contar isso para niguém, é segredo nosso. E não é mais uma coisa que fazemos para chamar a atenção ou por pura irresponsabilidade como você diz, nós fazemos isso para não deixar Moony sozinho. Você viu como ele fica quando se transforma, como ele sofre antes e vai ver agora como ele sempre fica depois. Essa foi uma da forma de conseguirmos ficar perto dele durante essa época. Conseguimos apenas esse ano, mas ele parece bem mais humano quando estamos juntos, por isso se você fazer alguma coisa que nos impeça de continuar a acompanhá-lo na lua cheia, vai estar prejudicando especialmente ele, e não nós. Por isso pedimos que você não conte nada a niguém, nem você, Mary.

A loira concordou timidamente, já Evans parecia sem palavras. Nosso contato visual foi quebrado por um forte latido, e quando nos viramos um enorme cachorro preto estava parado atrás de Evans.

- Bom, aí está, Evans... Agora já sabe no que Padfoot se transforma.

O queixo dela caiu enquanto Sírius se transformava novamente em humano.

- já chega de enrolação - este murmurou. - Vamos logo antes que Madame Ponfrey venha nos expulsar.

Ele, Wormtail e Mary foram na frente. Mas eu e Evans ainda ficamos, nos encarando.

- Talvez, Potter... - ela começou. - Essa idéia de ajudar Lupin como animagos realmente seja uma coisa... boa.

Minhas sobrancelhas se esconderam atrás de meus cabelos, graças a forma como as ergui. Uau... Acho que algumas coisas estão começando a mudar...

- Mas isso não significa... - Ela começou. Estava demorando... - Que eu mudo minha forma de pensar sobre vocês. Nem que... Que eu vou esquecer... Aquele beijo sem conssentimento e... horrível, que você me deu naquele armário.

Ela corou, dando as costas e se aproximando da cama De Moony. Eu sorri, não consegui desfarçar.

Eita... Há males que realmente vem para o bem. Quem diria... Horrível, sei... Tivemos um ótimo progresso!

\o/

J&L J&L J&L J&L J&L

Eu já acompanhara Remus em algumas luas-cheias, (N/a:tah certo a gramática?) já o assistira se transformar algumas vezes, o assistira se recuperar no dia seguinte, o assistira se desanimar e culpar, etc.

Porém, nunca me acostumara com isso.

Eu fingia, é claro. Sempre tentava animá-lo, convencê-lo de muitas bobagens sobre aventuras e tal, mas apenas porque não precisava deixá-lo ainda pior, precisava?

Só que a verdade é que me doía muito... Muito mesmo. Ver a forma em que ele ficava sempre que mais uma daquelas noites acabavam... Fala sério! Ele estava sempre acabado! Literalmente!

E mais uma vez na minha vida eu estava vendo quais eram as consequências de uma infância marcada cruelmente.

Como imáginavamos, ele estava dormindo. Nos sentamos em volta da cama dele, calados, e assim permanecemos... Sabe-se lá quanto tempo até Madame Ponfrey vir nos expulsar de lá, em um tom de voz geralmente mais tranquilo e educado do que ela normalmente usava. Só depois de muito tempo eu percebi que os minutos que passamos ao lado dele na cama fora muito mais do que ela nos havia prometido ceder. Muitas pessoas têm um coração, e poucas sabem usá-lo. Mas naquele dia descobrimos aquele que uma enfermeira geralmente se obriga a esconder.

E o mais interessante naqueles intermináves minutos, é que ninguém comentou nada. Nem durante, nem depois. Apenas permanecemos lá, inteiramente calados, encarando a última pessoa no mundo que merecia passar por aquilo.

Mary foi a que menos se mexeu. Bem, me lembre de contar a Moony que ele é correspondido em seu antes amor platônico, afinal, a garota não ficaria daquele jeito a toa. Ou, por mais que fosse amiga dele, aquela reação não me parecia a de apenas amigos.

Troquei alguns olhares com Evans também, durante aquele tempo, mas não eram olhares furtivos, como aqueles que eu sempre fui acostumado a lançar na direção dela. Foram olhares de cúmplices, afinal, agora ela era realmente nossa cúmplice, certo? Ela e Mary. As duas sabiam, conheciam o nosso segredo. Tanto o de Moony, como o nosso.

E pelos olhos dela eu sabia que o nosso segredo estava a salvo.

Também desviei os olhos para Padfoot que encarava Remus com aquele ar que nós somos acostumados a ver normalmente. Sorri internamente me lembrando de que na verdade ninguém conhecia ele tão bem quanto nós. Talvez nem ele mesmo. Ele poderia fazer a expressão que quisesse, pois não me enganava.

Os olhos dele não enganava.

Se você quer saber se Padfoot diz a verdade, é só olhar para os olhos dele, que terá sua confirmação. Os olhos dele nunca mentem. E naquele momento me dizia que ele estava tão chateado quanto todos.

Depois daquele dia, tudo voltou ao normal. Remus ficou sem graça pra c***** ao saber que Mary o viu naquele estado, mas após um breve relatório de tudo o que aconteceu, nunca mais tocamos no assunto.

É... Pena que apesar de fingir, ninguém, em seu íntimo, chegou a esquecer.

J&L J&L J&L J&L J&L

- Estive pensando, pessoal... - começou Wormtail. Ôou, vem encrenca aí.

- Você pensa, Wormtail? Jura mesmo? - perguntou Pad com cinismo. Eu ri.

Ele não pareceu se importar com a piada.

- Já que você, Padfoot, não quer ir viajar com sua família até o brasil, e a família de Prongs vai para a praia no Havaí, nós podíamos todos ir para lá, não?

ÔÔ

Não é que aquela era uma ótima idéia?

Deixa eu explicar direitinho pra você não ficar boiando.

Estávamos no último dia de aula. Passei rapidamente para esse dia porque tudo o que aconteceu antes disso e depois daquele incidente com Moony, não são lembranças muito agradáveis tampouco importantes. Basta você saber que eu fui tentar enfeitiçar aquele ranhoso do Snape depois dos nossos NOMs (que particularmente fui muito bem) e Lily se intrometeu na conversa. Acabos por brigar e destruir o pouco daquela civilização que havíamos construído.

Bem, fazer o que né? A vida é assim...

Agora estávamos sentados embaixo de uma boa sombra de árvore no jardim do castelo, aproveitando o nosso último dia como estudantes do quinto ano.

Meus pais me informaram que nós iriamos para a praia no Havaí, e apesar de gostar da idéia, eu não estava muito animado. Afinal, Padfoot me disse que iria viajar com os pais para o Brasil. Forçadamente, é claro. E os marotos assim, separados, não tinha muita graça.

Olhei esperançoso para Padfoot, que negou com a cabeça.

- Esqueçam. Aqueles lá não vão permitir que eu vá com vocês. Vão sem mim.

- Não seja idiota, Padfoot - moony entrou na conversa. - Nós não vamos a lugar algum sem você! A idéia é boa... Meus pais não vão a lugar algum mesmo, eu não tenho nada para fazer nessas férias. Escuta, Pad, você não acha que está na hora de abandonar essa familia, não?

Ôô

O quê?

- Hãm? - dissemos nós três ao mesmo tempo. Não que aquela idéia fosse ruim, mas que era estranho Remus Jonh Lupin a estar aconselhando, isso era.

Ele corou. Como sempre fazia quando dizia aguma coisa que ia contra algum tipo de regra.

- Vamos lá, pessoal! O que adianta ele ficar naquela casa dessa forma? Ele só é maltratado lá! Para ter uma vida assim, é muito melhor que ele saia e vá viver em algum lugar onde seja aceito. Vai continuar lá para quê?

Padfoot, de olhos arregalados, argumentou.

- Mas... Eu não tenho para onde ir, Moony... Não posso simplesmente fugir...

- Você não acha que nós, seus amigos, iremos te deixar desamparado, acha? - Me intrometi.

Ele olhou um por um, todos nós o encarávamos confiantes.

- Eu...

- Vamos para a minha casa. Meus pais te adoram! - Falei. - Você vai morar lá a partir de amanhã!

- Mas, Prongs...

- Sem mas, Padfoot! Está decidido! Vou escrever hoje mesmo para os meus pais, e duvido que eles vão se opôr. Estão sempre dizendo lá em casa que você deveria deixar aquela família!

Por um momento, ninguém disse nada, e ele continuou me encarando, aparvalhado.

Desviei os olhos para Petter e Moony, com um olhar sugestivo, e acho que eles entenderam o que eu queria dizer. Era costume entre nós.

Então esperamos. Quando finalmente Pad sorriu, aceitando a proposta, eu gritei.

- MONTINHO NO PAD!!!!

Pronto. Éramos quatro idiotas rolando amontoados pelo chão.

Quatro idiotas felizes e despreocupados.

- Bem, bem, pera aí... - Sírius se levantou, saido do aglomerado de pernas e braços. Seus cabelos sempre impecavelmente lisos estavam cheio de folhas grudadas.

- O que foi, Pad? - perguntei, também me levantando. - Não mudou de idéia, mudou?

-Não, não é isso. - ele respondeu sorrindo. - Precisamos combinar nossas férias. Havaí, heim? Ah! Essas férias prometem!

Sorrimos. E lá estava o velho Sírius Black.

Mas temos que concordar. Realmente, essas férias prometiam!

^^

J&L J&L J&L J&L J&L J&L J&L J&L J&L J&L


	6. Férias diferentes

**Capítulo cinco:****  
****Umas férias diferentes..**

Já estava tudo pronto para as férias no Havaí. Malas feitas, autorizações nas mãos, ânimo nas alturas... Nada daria errado. Nada acabaria com a perspectiva da melhor férias que nós poderíamos ter, certo?

Errado.

Tudo teria continuado maravilhosamente bem senão fossem dois adolescentes bobos e apaixonados que começaram dar trabalho a um certo Sírius Black.

Tá... Eu assumo caro-amigo-caderno-de-anotações-diárias-e-confidenciais-para-seres-masculinos-expressarem-seus-sentimentos-sem-receios, eu era um desses troxas apaixonados que quase amarelaram com os planos.

O outro?

Bem, o outro era Moony.

- Tá, eu não aguento mais vocês dois! - Padfoot nos repreendeu, no último dia de aula. - Nós estamos indo para uma das melhores viagens de nossas vidas, e vocês estão aí com essa cara de velório!

Eu e Moony nos entreolhamos. Fizemos cara de inocente, mas é claro que sabíamos do que ele falava.

- Padfoot, eu não sei...

- Não se faça de idiota, Prongs, pois eu sei que você não é. Quero saber o que está acontecendo. Agora.

Deixei-me cair no sofá, exausto. Não adiantava discutir com Pad.

- Está ficando impossível... - murmurei. Ele, com certeza, não entendeu nada.

- Concordo - Moony também caiu ao meu lado.

- Mas do que Diabos vocês estão falando?

A resposta, nós dois não precisamos dar, pois Mary e Evans acabavam de passar por nós, acenando timidamente e (no caso de Evans), um pouco contrariada.

Mais um se juntou a nós no sofá.

- Eu não acredito. Vocês estão mesmo irreconhecíveis, sabiam?

- Sabemos. - respodemos ao mesmo tempo.

- Tudo isso por causa de garotas...! Meus melhores amigos...! Isso é um pesadelo! - Padfoot continuou a choramingar.

- Diz isso porque nunca se apaixonou - Moony murmurou, abrindo uma barrinha de chocolates e mordendo sem vontade.

- Tem razão - concordei, tirando a barra das mãos dele e dando uma leve dentada. - Quero ver quando você se apaixonar, vai ficar igual a gente e eu vou zoar tanto você...

- Não vai, não - ele me respondeu, tirando a barra de minhas mãos também e a enfiando na boca. - Porque eu não vou me apaixonar tão cedo! - Continuou de boca cheia. Em seguida se levantou e ergueu as mãos para o alto, exclamando em alto e bom som. - EU SOU LIVRE, E QUERO CONTINUAR SENDO LIVRE!

Os três nos entreolhamos e caímos na risada.

- Agora é sério, pessoal - Sírius continuou. - Se vocês forem ficar com essa cara a viajem toda, acho melhor nem irmos.

Arregalei os olhos, e tenho certeza que me gesto foi imitado por Moony.

- O quê? Você quer abrir mão do Havaí...?

- Eu não quero abrir mão de nada, Prongs, mas também não quero ficar minhas férias inteiras segurando lencinhos e consolando o chororó de ninguém.

Naquele momento, o quadro da mulher gorda girou e apareceu por entre ela um Petter sem folêgo.

- Olá, turma.

- Olá. - respondemos.

- Nossa, que caras horríveis, nem parece que estamos indo para a praia! - ele murmurou, enquanto também se sentava conosco.

- Mas parece que realmente não estamos indo, Wormtail. - Sírius reclamou, sentando em outra poltrona já que eu, moony e Petter acabamos ocupando todo o espaço do sofá.

- O quê? - Ele deu um pulo.

- Calma, Rabicho, não esquenta - murmurei. - É claro que nós vamos para a praia, é tudo frescura do Padfoot.

Pad pareceu que ia argumentar, mas Wormtail não deixou.

- Ufa! - ele exclamou. - Que bom! Eu já tinha combinado tudo com a Meire...

- A Meire, aquela gatinha que você ta pegando? Que bom, Wormtail, ela vai encontrar com você lá?

Tá... vou falar sério agora. Assumo, não foi essa a nossa reação.

- O QUÊ?!!! - exclamamos ao mesmo tempo. - AQUELA GORDA ESQUISITA E DENTUÇA QUE VOCÊ ANDOU DANDO UNS PEGA?

Eu falei isso em voa alta?

Ah, acho que não.

- Aquela garota adorável que você anda saindo, Wormtail? - perguntei no lugar.

Ele sorriu, satisfeito.

- Sim. Eu estive conversando com ela. Ia passar as férias em outro lugar com as amigas, mas ela insistiu tanto até que as convenceu.

- A-amigas? - engasguei. Eu jurava que já a tinha visto ao lado de Evans algumas vezes.

- Eh.

- E quem são essas amigas? - perguntei esperançoso.

Petter deu de ombros.

- Eu não sei, não reparo muito nas amigas dela, estou sempre... meio ocupado.

Ele soltou um risinho envergonhado e malicioso, que fez pad se levantar e lhe dar um safanão na cabeça, bagunçando mais ainda seu cabelo embaraçado.

- Aí, esse sim é um verdadeiro maroto! Se preocupa com coisas melhores do que desenhar coraçõezinhos nos cantos dos cadernos.

- Quem desenha corações nos cadernos? - ele perguntou, sorrindo bobamente e nos encarando.

- Ainda não chegamos nesse ponto, Petter - murmurei, mau humorado. Eu não desenhava corações, mas pomos de ouro com as iniciais da Evans, e isso era diferente, oras bolas.

- Escuta, Wormtail - Moony o chamou. - Você não sabe se essa sua... hãm... garota, não tem nenhuma amiga que tem amizade com a Lílian?

- E a Mary - completei, o fazendo corar.

- É. E a Mary.

Wormtail contraiu o rosto, em uma expressão que se tornava claro que ele fazia forças para pensar. Era assustador. Serio mesmo.

- Petter, anda logo com isso, antes que essa imagem seja gravada em nossas mentes e não conseguiremos dormir a noite! - Pad falou tudo o que eu pensava.

- Eu acho... - Rabicho começou. - Não sei direito... Tem uma amiga dela, que eu até acho que vai com ela até lá... Eu já a vi conversando com Evans... Podem não ser amigas, mas parece que se dão bem.

Eu encarei Monny que obviamente pensava o mesmo que eu. em seguida, nós dois nos viramos para Padfoot, que suspirou.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu já entendi onde querem chegar. Se é o que vocês querem, convencem-o. Eu não me importo.

- Sério? Quero dizer, nós todos...

- São um bando de idiotas que vão desperdiçar as chances de conhecer as mais diversas garotas no havaí, enquanto o amigo de vocês aqui vai aproveitar até onde não der mais. Sinceramente, são vocês quem estarão perdendo.

- Do que vocês estão...?

- Expliquem para ele o planomirabolante de vocês - Sírius resmungou, mas tinha um sorriso no rosto. - Antes aguentar a chata da Evans e bobinha da Mary do que ver vocês sentados embaixo de um guarda sol desenhando coraçõezinhos num bloquinho de papel.

Com a excessão de Petter, todos nós rimos, e eu aproveitei para tacar uma almofada pequena bem na cabeça de Pad.

- Ei! - ele revidou. - Lamento não poder participar do que seria uma ótima guerra infantil de almofadas, mas eu acredito que ainda tenha alguns pertences para guardar antes de descer para jantar.

Ele tacou uma outra almofada em mim antes de dar as costas e começar a subir a escada do dormitório.

Sequer tive tempo de falar qualquer coisa e ele já estava de volta.

- Ah, Petter! - lembrou. - As amigas da Meire se parecem com ela?

- Ah... não sei... Porque a pergunta?

- Se parecer, por favor, peça que fiquem longe de mim, sim? Tchau!

A cara de Petter ficou ainda mais contraída com o esforço de compreender. Eu não aguentei. Gargalhei, e fui logo acompanhado por Remus.

- O que... Ele quis dizer?

- Nada, Petter... - engasguei, enquanto soluçava de tanto rir. - Senta a-aí que n-nós queremos trocar uma id-éia...

Petter foi obediente. Ele não pareceu ir muito de acordo com a nossa idéia, "porque Meire não vai muito com a cara de Sírius", mas aceitou procurar a tal amiga da garota que conhecia Evans e Mary.

- Nós vamos com você, Petter - afirmei.

- Está maluco? - Moony retrucou para mim. - Eu não vou! A garota vai saber que eu... Ela vai contar pra Mary! Não! Vão vocês! Sou muito tímido para isso.

- Mas Moony... - Tentei novamente. Sem sucesso. Bem, era mesmo até melhor, se o garoto já estava corado até os últimos fios de cabelo só de falar isso, imagine como ele ficaria ao lado da tal garota, pedindo o que nós iriamos pedir?

- Vamos chamar o Padfoot? - Petter murmurou.

- Não, deixe ele lá. Eu acho... Ele anda meio estranho, vocês não têm notado?

Os dois se entreolharam. Petter com cara de anta (ou seja, com a cara que ele sempre teve) e Remo com aquela expressão de superioridade de quem sabe mais do que aquilo que está óbvio.

- Padfoot precisa de uma garota - ele murmurou. - Um caso que dure mais do que algumas horas, como geralmente é... A gente podia...

Ele se calou. Pouquíssimas vezes eu o vi com aquele cara, mas tinhas dias, como esse, que ele honrava fielmente os marotos. Era a expressão maroto-disfarçado-quer-aprontar-alguma que todos nós já estavamos acostumados a ver em Pad, em mim, e no Petter. Mas que raramente ele fazia.

Cai na gargalhada ao entender o que ele insinuava, o levando comigo pouco tempo depois.

- Do que vocês estão rindo? - Petter perguntou.

- Adorei sua idéia Moony. Vamos desencalhar o Pad nessas férias. Está dentro, Wormtail?

Petter nos encarou por alguns segundos, antes de sorrir e acenar afirmativamente com a cabeça, endiabrado.

- Certo, então! - exclamei feliz. - Mas agora vamos conversar com a tal amiga da Meire. Vamos, Wormtail. Moony? Cuide do nosso futuro amigo comprometido, blz?

- Deixa comigo, Prongs.

Saímos pelo buraco do retrato e paramos na primeira sala de aula vazia que encontramos. Tirei o mapa do bolso e as procurei.

Encontramos Meire perto do lago, juntamente com um potinho intitulado "Sara".

- É essa a amiga dela? - perguntei para Petter.

- Ah... Não sei, acho que é.

- Bom, vamos lá então! - resmunguei, guardando o mapa.

Quando nos aproximamos, pude ver a tal garota de Petter que com aquele cabelho louro sujo e farto não nos deixava enganar, e uma outra cabeleira negra que brilhava com o reflexo do sol. Longa e lisa.

- Hum... Meire? - Wormtail chamou. A garota se virou.

- Pet! - exclamou fazendo uma voz sinceramente bizarra. - Achei que você ia acabar de arrumar suas coisas. Algum problema?

- Não, mei, nenhum... Eu só... é que James queria falar com a Sarah.

Ops, isso não estava no plano.

- James? - Uma voz bonita repetiu, e a longa cabeleira negra balançou para um lado quando a garota chamada Sarah se virou para me olhar.

Prendi a respiração.

Merlim! A garota era... era... era linda! Claro, nada comparado a minha ruivinha, mas... Bem, vou ser sincero, esquecendo por um momento a minha querida futura esposa Evans, a garota era um anjo!

Tive que tomar cuidado para não ficar muito tempo com o queixo caído.

- Oh! O famoso Potter? - ela riu, se virando para me olhar.

- Eh... oi? - arrisquei.

- Oi - ela respondeu, me olhando estranho. - E então?

- Hum?

Ela riu de novo.

- E então, fofo, o que você quer me dizer?

- Oh, claro. Eh... podemos... ?- fiz um sinal que indicava o que eu não disse. "Podemos conversar a sós?".

- Sarah eu não acho... - começou Meire, mas a um olhar de Sarah ela se calou.

- Vamos, Me, o famoso Potter quer conversar comigo, eu estou curiosa! - ela exclamou para amiga dela. Senti uma leve ponta de sarcasmo nas palavras, mas permaneci calado, enquanto recebia um olhar fuminante de Meire e Sarah se levantava.

_Wormtail, você me paga! _

Caminhamos até nos afastar do casal, a poucos metros e Sarah se enconstou numa árvore, me olhando com as sobrancelhas ligeiramente erguidas.

- E então? O que tem para falar comigo, Potter?

Engoli em seco.

- Hum... Eu não sei se você sabe mas eu, meus amigos e até mesmo Meire, vamos para o Havaí nessas férias - Esperei um gesto de confirmação, que não tardou a vir acompanhado de uma dose de impaciência. - Bem - continuei. - Acontece que... Hum... O meu amigo gosta de uma garota, e sabe, ele gostaria muito que ela fosse também, sabe? Para ele se declarar e essa coisa toda.

- Hum... Admirável a atitude de seu amigo Potter, mas o que eu tenho a ver...?

- De acordo com Wor... Petter, você as conhece, e pensando eu agora, realmente já te vi várias vezes com elas... ops... ela.

Sarah sorriu.

- Já sei... Tem certeza que é um amigo seu? Não está falando de você mesmo?

Tentei me fingir de surpreso, mas acho que não funcionou.

- E o que você quer que eu fale para a Lílian, Potter?

A encarei tentando se convincente antes de retrucar.

- É... Se você pudesse dizer a Evans também não faria nenhum mal. Mas é sério, não é só por mim ou por ela, é pelo meu amigo também. E pela Mary.

- Certo, Potter. E o essa sua cabecinha brilhante quer que eu diga para as duas?

Poderia até ter me ofendido, mas a forma com que ela falou não causou essa reação em mim. Ao contrário, eu sorri, pois percebi que ela realmente estava disposta a ajudar.

- É só convencê-las a ir para o Havaí também. Não diga que nós vamos, porque a Evans pode não querer ir de forma alguma, mas sei lá... sei que você é inteligente, você vai saber o que dizer.

Sarah deu um sorriso malicioso. Aquele sorriso lembrava o nós marotos costumávamos dar. Se fizéssemos um grupo feminino ela seria a primeira a entrar, com certeza.

- E eu ganharia algo com isso?

Pensei por um momento.

- Bem... - hesitei. - Não sei. Depende do que você quer... Quero dizer, senão for nada contra lei ou essas coisas...

Sarah gargalhou e me deu um tapa no ombro. Estava pegando carinho por aquela garota.

- Teria ficado muito mais feliz se você dissesse que eu também posso ir ao Havaí.

Arregalei os olhos.

- Mas é claro que você pode ir! - exclamei. - Com certeza você está mais do que convidada! Só o fato de nos ajudar já diz que você é uma pessoa legal, seria muito bom tê-la conosco.

Sarah me encarou por um momento, mas não estava mais sorrindo. Tinha uma expressão curiosa... Sacana...

- Gosta dela de verdade, não é? - me perguntou. Os olhos cinzentos refletindo um brilho que intimidava.

- Gostar? De quem? - Me fiz de bobo.

- Da Lílian. Você gosta dela, não é?

Não respondi, mas não fui capaz de retribuir o seu olhar.

- Tudo bem, seu segredo está a salvo comigo. O seu e o de seu amigo, não se preocupe.

Ergui os olhos, esperançoso.

- Você vai nos ajudar, então?

Um suspiro.

- O que eu não faço por dois garotos fofinhos apaixonados? Pode deixar que eu vou dar um jeito de convencê-las a ir para lá. Depois você me passa o endereço certinho de onde vocês estarão que podemos simular um "encontro por acaso". Tudo bem?

- Ok! - respondi, radiante. - Sabe, eu não te conheço muito bem, mas você é demais!

Ela gargalhou de novo.

- Não precisa puxar saco! Eu já disse que faço o favor! Depois nós conversamos, agora é melhor eu começar com minha "persuasão". Até mais, James-apaixonado-Potter.

- Até - respondi.

Ela deu as costas e começou a andar de volta para o castelo.

- Ei, Sarah! - chamei. Ela se voltou. - Obrigado! - Ela sorriu e ergueu o polegar, voltando para o caminho novamente.

- Gostei dessa garota - murmurei para mim mesmo. - Será que Pad gosta de morenas? - me perguntei sorrindo, assim que uma idéia maluca passou na minha cabeça.

_______________________  
Era a festa de encerramento do nosso quinto ano. Todos comiam, bebiam e tagarelavam. Até Moony estava super entertido numa conversa com Mary.

Disfarçando um sorriso, desviei os olhos para a mesa da Corvinal, procurando por Sarah. Estava me remoendo de curiosidade e isso estava me tirando até a fome!

Meus olhos não tardaram a encontrá-la e surpresa! Ela também olhava para mim. Vi quando murmurou alguma coisa para as amigas e se retirou da mesa. A segui com os olhos até o momento em que ela chegou na porta, onde se virou, olhou-me novamente e saiu.

Não foi preciso mais nada para que eu também me levantasse e a seguisse.

Encontrei-a lá no canto do corredor, virando-o e sumindo de vista. Apertei o passo, mas quando também o virei não vi ninguém. Olhei para os lados. Onde estaria?

Indeciso, continuei andando por este novo corredor. Isso tudo era cautela?

Ao passar por uma porta semi-aberta que eu não havia reparado antes, uma mão elegante me puxou para dentro.

- Que demora! - Sarah reclamou, porém sorrindo.

- Oras... Não vi para onde tinha corrido! - tentei me defender. - Na próxima vez deixe pistas!

O sorriso dela se alargou.

- Claro, Pequeno Polegar! Mas e os passarinhos não as comerão?

Pestanejei.

- Hãm?

Ela riu.

- Esqueça! É uma história trouxa para crianças onde um menino espalhava migalhas para marcar o caminho e... Bah! Esqueça de novo!

Concordei. Era bom mesmo, não estava entendendo nada!

- Novidades? - perguntei.

- Não, nenhuma, te chamei só para dar um passeio noturno!

Ergui uma sobrancelha, enquanto decidia entrar na brincadeira.

- Sarah, você é linda. Mas ultimamente eu ando preferindo ruivas.

Ela me deu uma soco no ombro.

- Ai! - resmunguei. - Essa doeu!

- Panaca! - Murmurou, rindo. - Porque não guarda essas piadinhas e cantadas para distrair Lily? Com certeza terá muitos momentos sem fazer nada no Havaí.

Congelei, acho que ainda com um sorriso tolo no rosto.

- Você disse... - limpei a garganta ao perceber que gaguejaria. - Você quis dizer no... Havaí? Então...

- Sim, James, Lily aceitou "me fazer compania ao Havaí".

Por um instante permaneci assim. De boca aberta, olhos arregalados, sem piscar. Hoje sei que devo ter parecido um idiota. Simplesmente não pude evitar.

Porém, em seguida foi Sarah quem pareceu uma idiota, quase arranhando meu pescoço com medo de cair quando eu a peguei no colo e a girei no ar.

- Ahhhhhh... James! Me põe no chão agora!! JAMES! - Por mais que sua voz tentasse ser convincente eu notava o riso em sua voz. - James Potter, se não me pôr no chão agora eu vou atrás da Lilían e contarei toda a verdade!

Aí ela apelou, tive que me controlar.

- Hum... Está certo senhorita majestade. - brinquei a pondo no chão. - Mas isso é maldade! É o mesmo que dar um doce à uma criança mas não deixá-la tirar a embalagem. Preciso comemorar!

Sarah sorriu, frente ao meu tom de fingida indignação.

- Está certo. Mas por favor, comemore no chão. Não sou muito do alto.

Sorri, radianta para ela.

- Eu não acredito ainda... Como a convenceu?

- Ah.. Não foi tão difícil... É sério! - acrescentou, quando ergui as sobrancelhas. - Pedi para que as garotas me acompanhassem porque não queria ir sozinha. Lily estivera reclamando há alguns dias de que não tinha planos para essas férias. Não lhe agradava a idéia de acompanhar os pais para o interior. Ela aceitou de boa.

Falou isso em um tom tão humilde que eu sorri.

- Sério, Sarah... Não sei como te agradecerei.

Notei... (ou teria sido impressão minha?), os olhos de Sarah escurecerem.

- Vamos ficar num rancho que minha família tem lá - ela comentou. - Vocês serão bem vindos depois que nos "encontrarmos por acaso".

- É mesmo - comentei. - Como faremos para nos encontrar? Quero dizer, tem que parecer que é por acaso...

- Sim, eu pensei nisso. Tome!

Ela me entregou um objeto esquisito. Era pequeno, com um quadradinho na parte superior e com vários botõezinhos.

- O que...?

- Um celular. Aparelho usado pelos Mugles para se comunicarem. Eu também tenho o meu - Ela ergueu um outro objeto parecido. Esse era cor de rosa, e eu agradeci interiormente de ela ter tido o bom senso para me dar um preto. - Quando quiser falar comigo, é só apertar o botão "2", que é uma discagem rápida para o meu. Quando o seu tocar, é porque eu quero falar com você, certo? Você vai ter que carregar ele para todos os lados, e claro, tomar cuidado com a praia. Celulares não são à prova d'água. Entendeu?

- Hum... - Devo ter feito uma cara muito idiota naquela hora, porque a expressão de Sarah era a de alguém que contraía o rosto para se esforçar em não rir da cara de alguém. - Só uma coisa... Como eu vou fazer para falar com... isso?

- Você nunca viu um telefone? - perguntou, ocultando o riso.

- Sim, um felenone eu sei o que é... É igual? Mais cadê aquele rabinho pendurado?

Sarah caiu na gargalhada.

- Eu vou te ensinar, James.

E duas horas depois eu já era um especialista em leçurales.

E vamos ao Havaí!

_______________________  
- A CAMA DE CIMA É MINHA!

- NÃO! É MINHA!

- EU VI PRIMEIRO!

- MAS A CASA É MINHA! EU QUERO A CAMA DE CIMA!

- EI!

- EI! SAI, PADFOOT!

- SAI, PRONGS!

- Padfoot, James, vocês vão obrigar a sra. Potter a nos levar de volta pra casa se não calarem a boca!

Eu e Pad nos encaramos, ainda na situação em que estávamos. Ou seja, segurando os braços um do outro para impedir que a qualquer momento um fosse mais esperto e pulasse na cama que disputávamos. Ah, a propósito, já estávamos na casa que minha família sempre teve no Havaí, e tentávamos arrumar nossas coisas para podermos ir até a praia. Essa foi a condição que minha mãe nos deu assim que chegamos.

- Tudo bem, Moony. Nos acalmaremos. Assim, é claro, que o sr. Black assuma a derrota e vá para o outro lado do quarto.

- Nada disso, Prongs. Já disse que cheguei aqui primeiro! Essa cama é no alto, ao lado da janela que tem a melhor vista da casa. Então, eu escolhi essa cama. Ela ficará sendo minha.

- Padfoot, eu sempre dormi aí em cima, essa cama é minha!

- Era. Agora será minha!

- Padfoot!

- Prongs!

- É minha!

- Minha!

- MINHA!

- MIIIIINHA!

- MI...

- Padfoot e Prongs! Parem com isso! - Moony repreendeu. Parecia nervoso.

- Mas...

- Venham até aqui! Tem um jeito mais fácil de resolver isso.

- Tem? - perguntei, as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Tem. - ele repetiu.

Fomos até ele. Sírius parecia tão desconfiado quanto eu. Mas Moony sempre arrumava um jeito de organizar as coisas. Sempre confiávamos em seu jeito para resolver as situações,

Então ele pegou sua mala, deu alguns passos para frente e a jogou em cima daquela cama. Não estávamos entendendo até ele pular pra cima dela e murmurar.

- Ótimo. Eu durmo aqui. Resolvido o problema.

Nossa expressão foi de choque, mas não teve jeito. Não neguemos, ele foi esperto.

Enquanto Sírius começava a gritar e os dois discutiam, senti algo vibrar dentro do meu bolso, e saí de mancinho até o banheiro.

Fiz exatamente como me ensinaram, apertei o tal do botãozinho verde e coloquei o troço no ouvido. A voz de Sarah se fez ouvir.

- James?

- Oi - sussurrei, ainda inseguro de que ela poderia mesmo me ouvir através daquilo.

- E aí? Está tudo bem por aí?

- Claro. E vocês? Onde estão?

- Já estamos aqui no rancho. Estava pensando que seria bom nos encontrarmos amanhã no almoço em algum restaurante, o que você acha?

- Ótimo! Tem um bem pertinho daquele campo, todo colorido. Não sei se você já veio aqui e sabe do que...

- Sim, eu sei, um cuja mulher chama-se Jane?

- Isso, a ...

- Tia Jane. Sim, conheço o restaurante dela, e é bem pertinho do rancho onde eu e as garotas estamos! Perfeito!

- Jura? Também não é muito longe daqui! Ainda estamos perto!

Por um instante, só ouvíamos nossos risos de alegria.

- Então está combinado! Não se esqueça de que para todos os efeitos, nós não nos conhecemos, certo?

- Certo.

- Agora preciso desligar antes que as meninas notem minha falta. A gente se vê amanhã.

- Tudo bem, eu tenho mesmo que treinar minha cara de "Ohhhh!! Vocês aqui?", para amanhã.

Sarah riu.

- Treine bem, porque se ela descobrir.... Mas que encrenca que eu fui me meter! Faça o favor de não me decepcionar, heim?

- Está arrependida? - perguntei, uma leve ponta de irônia.

- Claro que não! Até agora me diverti a beça!

Nós dois rimos.

- Vai ser ainda mais divertido depois que juntarmos as duas turmas. Então está ok, Sarah, nós nos encontramos amanhã, certo?

- Certo.

Nenhum dos dois disse "Tchau", mas não foi preciso, realmente. Nossos pensamentos estavam sincronizados. Sarah era uma verdadeira marota.

- REMUS LUPIN, TIRE ESSE FEITIÇO IMPERTUBÁVEL EM VOLTA DESSA CAMA!

Suspirei, antes de guardar o feçular e ir ajudar Sírius a conquistar a cama. Para mim, claro.

Bom, Remus dormiu naquela cama mesmo, não conseguimos afastá-lo de lá, mas tudo bem, eu durmo bem em qualquer lugar mesmo. Padfoot também não ligou muito, apesar de ter demorado a se conformar, quando isso aconteceu, porém, ele não disse mais nenhuma palavra.

Acordamos bem cedo no dia seguinte. Quero dizer, eu acordei cedo meu querido amigo de anotações diárias e confidenciais para seres masculinos expressarem seus sentimentos sem receios. Os outros dois estavam esparramados na cama, roncando tanto que até os móveis já estavam para sair correndo. Tá, exagero. Mas que eles dormiam profundamente, isso dormiam. (Mas só Pad roncava). Eu não podia mais dormir, quando acordei ainda amanhecia, e permaneci acordado. Petter chegaria lá pelas oito da manhã, depois nós iríamos conhecer a praia mais perto do nosso PES (ponto de encontro secreto). (Essa é uma PVJP). (obs: Ultimamente eu tenho gostado de escrever parênteses, não?), (Mas continuando), (Onde eu estava mesmo?)... (Ah, sim). Depois de conhecer a praia e aproveitar um pouco a manhã (infelizmente sem muito sol) eu arrastaria o trio para almoçar no nosso PES. Eles não vão ficar sabendo de nada, nem mesmo Moony, porque quero que eles realmente fiquem surpresos, para não desconfiarem de nada. Imagine Moony, como ele é, as garotas descobririam na hora que ele já sabia, ou seja, que todos nós já sabíamos que as encontraríamos lá. Então, era melhor permanecer em sigilo.

Bem, Moony acordou logo, ele e sua mania de acordar sempre cedo. Estranhou, é claro, quando me viu acordado. Poxa! Será que eu não posso nem acordar cedo que todos sempre acham que estou aprontando alguma? Fala sério!

Não, estou ofendido agora...

¬¬

- Está aprontando alguma, não, Prongs?

- Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu?????? - respondi, imitando o movimento de uma lança sobre meu peito. - Assim você me ofende, Moony! Quando _eu_ fui de aprontar alguma coisa?

Moony franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Sim, você está aprontando alguma coisa.

Antes que eu pudesse responder...

- Mas eu não quero saber o que é! Eu, heim? Tô fora.

Moony, Moony, tsc, tsc... Ele diz isso agora, quero ver o que ele vai me dizer ao dar de cara com a Mary lá na praia.

Mas ele não me disse mais nada. Fez suas higienes matinais e se afundou no colchão com um livro nas mãos, depois de ter me perguntado a que horas Wormtail chegaria.

Sorri, deitado de barriga para cima e com as mãos atrás da cabeça... Isso vai ser demais!

__________________________________________

- Estou com fome - resmungou Padfoot, as onze horas da manhã, enquanto tomava seu sol na areia da praia com seu bermudão de estrelinhas brancas.

- Sim, eu também - concordou Wormtail, massageando o estômago.

Olhei para Moony, que apenas acenou com a cabeça, timidamente.

- Eu também - assumi, escondendo um sorriso. - Acho bom a gente ir comer alguma coisa...

- Porque não vamos pra casa comer aqueles sanduíches que trouxemos? - Sugeriu Moony. Oh, não! Não estraga tudo, Moony!

- Não! - gritei, quando todos pareceram concordar. Os três me olharam, surpresos, tive que me apressar a corrigir. - Quero comida de verdade! - disfarçei. - Sempre quando venho para cá almoço num restaurante que tem por aqui. Acreditem a comida de lá é muito boa.

- Restaurante, Progs? - Padfoot divagou enquando Moony me olhava esquisito. - Eu não tenho dinheiro trouxa... Você sabe... Na verdade nem tenho muito dinheiro depois que saí da casa dos meus pais...

- Outro motivo para irmos comer lá - afirmei. - Meus pais têm conta lá. Não precisamos pagar nada! Vamos!

Comida boa e de graça quando quatro estômagos estão roncando de fome... quer coisa melhor para convencê-los a aceitar a minha proposta?

\o/

Acho que vou começar a contar pontos de novo... Então vamos lá! Esse foi meu!

Não vou entrar em detalhes de como foi nosso almoço... Muita carne assada, muitas rodadas de pratos, muitos números novos na conta dos meus pais e muito tempo se passou lá dentro, até que eu (já impaciente) notei alguma coisa se alterar.

Era mais ou menos meio dia e alguns quebrados, quando um grito particularmente estridente eccou perto da nossa mesa, fazendo Wormtail derrubar os talheres e engasgar.

- PET??????

Petter se virou depressa, ainda tossindo e com os ollhos super vermelhos.

- Me-meire?

Os olhos esbugalhados de Wormtail, depois de confirmar a presença da namorada, me procuraram, como para me questionar se aquilo era plano meu. Respondi com uma expressão igualmente desentendida (pelo menos eu achei que era.)

- Remus? - perguntou uma voz que eu já conhecia (não tão bem quanto ele.) (ixi, olha lá eu de novo com essa mania de parênteses).

Dessa vez foi ele quem engasgou.

Imediatamente, ele mal confirmou que era mesmo Mary quem o chamou e já se vioru para mim, dessa vez com uma olhar mortal de quem agora sabia exatamente o que é que eu estava aprontando.

Não pude deixar de rir, mas logo disfarçei. É que _fala sério,_ ele estava até corado! Só me toquei mesmo na hora de o motivo de ele ficar se encolhendo no assento até quase sumir de vista e de Mary o olhar de uma forma... sei lá... Quando parei para reparar no significativo detalhe de que só vestíamos nossas bermudas. Nada mais.

Olhei para as garotas, me fazendo de surpreso. Só estavam as duas. Cadê...?

Apareceram. Com uma bandeija de comida, Lily e Sarah. Não nos notaram.

- A fila está imensa, é bom você irem antes que... Meire? Porque está com essa cara? Mei... AI MEU DEUS!

O bar inteiro ficou em silêncio depois do imenso berro de Evans e do barulho estridente de sua bandeija de alumínio caindo no chão quando ela a soltou para levar as mãos a boca.

Fiz meu queixo cair para parecer mais real enquanto ela me olhava.

- O quê... o que vocês... pelo amor de Merlim, Mary, diz que Potter não está na minha frente agora!

- Sinto muito, Lily - Mary murmurou, sorrindo. Ela parecia a única feliz. - Mas é o Potter que está na sua frente agora.

Evans tirou as mãos dos olhos, onde tinha colocado para conversar com Mary e me olhou novamente. Sua expressão passou do susto para a raiva.

- Você nos seguiu! - ela gritou, suas bochechas tomando uma tonalidade vinho, de tão furiosa. O restaurante ainda estava em silêncio. - Você nos seguiu! Como pôde...? Será que nem nessas férias você pode me deixar em paz?

Ei, quem é ela para falar assim comigo?

- Ei, se acalma, Evans! - exclamei, me fazendo de aborrecido. Jurei ter visto Sarah piscar. - Se você não reparou estávamos aqui primeiro. Se alguém seguiu alguém aqui não fomos nós.

Novamente a expressão de Evans mudou. Agora era de choque.

- Como....? _Como se atreve,_ James Potter?

Dei de ombros, ela era tão bonitinha nervosa.

- Só estou contando os fatos, Lily. Estámos aqui, comendo nosso almoço quando sua amiga ali - apontei Mary. - Nos interrompeu com um berro. Não temos culpa de nada. Estávamos aqui antes de chegarem.

Pestanejei, inocente.

Evans se voltou para Mary.

- Vamos embora, por favor, para qualquer outro lugar...

Sarah entrou em ação.

- Ah, não, Lily!

Todos nos viramos para olhá-la, até mesmo o resto do bar que voltara sua atenção para nós.

Olhei Padfoot dos cantos dos olhos que ate agora se encontrava indiferente. Sua boca estava ligeiramente aberta. Não era a toa para alguém solteiro e não apaixonado que olhasse Sarah de short curto com apenas a parte de cima do biquini.

- O quê? - Evans exclamou, a voz ligeiramente rouca.

- Eu já comprei minha comida - ela apontou para a bandeija inteira que tinha nas mãos. - E ouvi dizer que esse é um dos melhores restaurantes daqui do Havaí. Não temos que ir embora por causa deles - apontou a nossa mesa com a cabeça. Tive que me segurar para não rir. - Os deixemos aí. Vamos, Lily! É apenas o Potter!

"Apenas o potter" não, querida. É o Potter, O cara.

Meire pegou uma cadeira ao lado de Wormtail, quero dizer, quase em cima dele.

- É vamos ficar aqui.

Lily olhou para Mary, buscando um apoio, mas a loira apenas fez uma cara de quem também concorda com as outras duas.

Lily fechou os olhos, numa expressão de sofrimento.

- Ali tem uma mesa - murmurou Sarah, apontando para uma ao lado da nossa. - A única vazia - acrescentou vendo o olhar dela. Era verdade. As outras estavam todas ocupadas. Diria que era muita conhecidência se eu não tivesse lançado aquele feitiço de proteção que mantém todos longe, já como uma garantia de que elas fossem obrigadas a sentar ali.

contrariada, Evans nos virou as costas e foi até a mesa. Mary deu um sorrisinho para nós (O moony na verdade) antes de acompanhá-la e eu jurava de novo de que Sarah piscou para mim.

- Você me paga, Prongs - Moony murmurou no meu ouvido. Eu ri baixinho, antes de repetir a comida.


	7. Encontros, aventuras e desencontros

Capítulo 6: Encontros, Aventuras e desencontros.

O resto do dia se passou tranquilo, sem nada que valha a pena mencionar. Sarah me ligou dizzendo que as meninas iriam passar o dia dentro da "chalana" arrumando as coisas. Petter teve uma indigestão por comer demais na hora do almoço e quase levou minha mãe à loucura. Tirando isso, sobrou um dia completamente monótomo.

Porém, o dia seguinte já demonstrava o contrário assim que eu abri os olhos. Minha mãe estava lá, debruçada em minha cama com um ar preocupado no rosto.

- Que bom que acordou, James, querido. Precisamos conversar. Se arrume e desça, sim?

Sem esperar minha resposta, ela se afastou e se retirou do quarto.

Suspirei, imaginando o que seria de tão importante que a "sra. Potter" gostaria de falar comigo.

Escovei meus dentes, tomei um banho rápido e tentei (inutilmente, claro.) pentear meus cabelos rebeldes, antes de descer as escadas.

- Oh, aí está você! - mamãe exclamou quando eu entrei na cozinha.

- Bom dia para a senhora também, mamãe.

Acho que ela nem me escutou direito. Parecia muito avoada e preocupada. Derramou o leite, queimou as torradas e botou sal - ao invés de açucar - no café, até que finalmente pareceu desistir das práticas trouxas e com um aceno de varinha concertou tudo. Se virou para mim, parecendo finalmente ter valorizado minha presença.

- Papai recebeu uma coruja hoje. Temos que voltar a Londres ainda hoje.

- O QUÊ! - cuspi o leite absurdamente doce que acabara de levar à boca, enquanto me levantava. Voltar??????????? Agora?????????

Mas mamãe sorriu meio de lado, erguendo uma mão no ar para me aclamar.

- Desculpe, querido, eu quis dizer nós - eu e seu pai - vamos ter que voltar para Londrez e ficar lá até o problema se resolver.

Me sentei novamente, um pouco mais aliviado.

- Ah! mas o que pode ser tão grave assim que não pode esperar até as férias acabarem?

- As férias estão um bocado longe de acabar, querido, analizando o fato de que acabaram de começar.

Corei por ter feito Tal comentário. Realmente foi um pouco idiota.

- O que aconteceu? - insisti.

Mamãe franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Sinto muito, querido, mas são confidencias do ministério Espero que não se importe.

Dei de ombros. Estava acostumado. O departamente de aurores - onde trabalhavam - exigia sigilo absoluto, até mesmo em relação às famílias.

- Tudo bem, mamãe. Quando vão?

- Assim que seu pai ch... Oh! Aí está ele!

Papai apareceu na cozinha, parecendo cansado.

- Lety, Jamie (Ah, apelido idiota). Mamãe já contou a você? - pergutnou enquanto beijava meus cabelos.

- Sim. Você vão voltar depois que acabar?

- Pretendemos. Mas pode ser uma missão longa... Sabe como é. Lembra daquela missão do ano passado que durou seis meses? Mas iremos visitar vocês diretamente para nos certificar de que estão se alimentando bem e não destruindo a casa.

Fiz uma expressão de indignado, mas papai apenas sorriu e continuou:

- Seria muita injustiça acabar com as férias de vocês por isso sua mãe e eu decidimos dar esse voto de confiança a vocês. Não nos decepcine, Jamie.

Seus olhos foram pregados em mim, por cima dos oclinhos com aros de tartaruga que papai sempre usava para ler. Deveria tê-los esquecido na cara.

- Está pronta, querida? - Ele se voltou para mamãe, tirando os óculos da cara como se tivesse lido meus pensamentos.

- Mas já? - Ela pergutnou chorosa. - Mas eu queria... Sabe? Me despedir dos garotos..

- Querida, isso não é um adeus, vamos só deixá-los sozinhos por um tempo...

- Hum... Ok. Já despachei algumas de nossas coisas. O resto nos viemos buscar quando precisarmos.

- Certo... Jamie, garotão, nós já vamos. Divirtam-se e ... - Ele me encarou novamente, piscando um olho. - Juízo com as visitas.

Pisquei abismado, enquanto recebia um sonoro beijo de mamãe. Sabe, as vezes acho realmente que papai é um ótimo Legilimens! Se não, como ele teria advinhado quenaquele exato momento eu pensava em ligar para Sarah e arrumar um jeito de as garotas virem passar um tempo conosco?

Naquele momento, minha visão foi invadida por um Sírius de bermudão e pantufas (sério, ele sabia ser ridículo as vezes) seguido de um Remus de pijama. Petter ainda devia estar roncando.

- Porque tia Lety e tio Harry estavam sai-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiindo, Prongs? - O primeiro citado perguntou, não contendo um bocejo.

Contei tudo a eles, arrancando um olhar preocupado de Moony ("Missão? Que esquisito... Chato para seus pais, heim? Em plenas férias...) E um olhar malicioso de Pad (Sozinhos? Nesse casarão? Ah, isso vai ser demais!) Mas foi cortado por uma outra reação vinda da porta:

- E quem é que vai cozinhar? - Petter perguntou, ele não estava dormindo, afinal de contas.

Nos entreolhamos. Bem, não era exatamente um problema. Não podiam comer em restaurantes todos os dias, tampouco fazer mágica fora da escola... Mas impossível que não achariam uma solução.

- Daremos um jeito. - falei, nada convincente, mas eles aceitaram a resposta, ou pelo menos não quiseram insistir no assunto.

_______

Depois do café da manhã que tomamos, saimos para a praia, onde, _conhecidentemente_ encontramos as garotas. Lilian ficou furiosa, o que achei engraçado. Moony não quis me matar novamente porque dessa vez ele já sabia que as encontraríamos por acaso, todos nós marotos sabíamos aliás, principalmente Padfoot.

Sim, meu caro-amig-de-anotações-diárias-e-confidendiais-para-seres-masculinos-expressarem-seus-sentimentos-sem-receios, você não entendeu errado. Eu disse _principalmente_ Padfoot. E tudo por causa de uma conversa que tivemos ontem a noite quando moony e Wormtail já estavam dormindo. Eu havia acabado de contar o meu plano com Sarah e o de encontrá-las no sia seguinte.

Sei que você está curioso, meu amigo, por isso vou narrar em 3º pessoa exatamente como foi nossa conversa, e claro que tentarei sem imparcial, só não ligue muito porque não sou muito de escrever, sabe?

(Afff... Não sou muito de escrever? Um argumento tão convincente para alguém que escreve um diário, não acha?)

(ôpa! Quem foi que disse um diário? Eu _não_ escrevo diários!)

(Só pra lembrar: isso é apenas um cadernodeanotaçõesdiáriaseconfidenciaisparaseresmasculinosexpressaremseussentimentossemreceios.!)

(Diário é coisa de mulher)

(Mas eu me cansei desses parênteses, vamos ao flashbabk!)

(Tchau!)

(Meu Deus, isso vicia!)

(CHEGA!!!!!)

(Agora sim, vamos lá!)

(¬¬)

________________________

Sírius estava deitado em sua cama, mirando o teto. Esperou até os roncos de Petter enxerem o quarto para se apoiar nos cotovelos e mirar oo belo garoto de olhos esverdeados na outra cama... Tão lindo! Atraente, com seus músculos visíveis na camiseta de dormir e seus lindos cabelos negros reluzindo com a...

_(Certo, acho que me excedi um pouco, não? Isso não está me parecendo mesmo uma narrativa imparcial...)___

_(Vamos continuar!_)

(¬¬)

- James? - Sírius chamou, incerto.

- O que é, Padfoot? - esse murmurou, aparentemente morrendo de sono.

- Essa tal de Sarah que está ajudando vocês com tudo isso, ela... ela é legal, não é? - continuou, hesitante.

James sorriu, aproveitando a escuridão que esconderia essa reação do amigo.

- Sim. Muito legal. Por quê?

- Ela... é amiga da Meire, neh?

- _Sim, Padfoot,_ ela é amiga da Meire. A onde quer chegar com isso?

É que... Incrível que ela possa ser amiga dela, ela é tão... Bonita!

_Outro sorriso do outro garoto._

- Bonita? Sim, muito na verdade. E bem atraente, também, além de interessante.

A voz de Sírius hesitou outra vez.

- Você sabe se ela está... saindo com alguém?

- Eu acho que não, Padfoot. - James respondeu, indiferente. - Mas se você quiser eu pergunto pra ela.

Olhou para Sírius, uma sobrancelha erguida enquanto aguardava uma respostam nas obviamente, pela escuridão no quarto ele nem notara.

- Sim. Pergunte, Prongs.

E se virou na cama, para adormecer.

James voltou a mirar o teto, sorrindo como nunca.

Sim, definitivamente Padfoot gostava de morenas.

^^

______________________

É... a conversa fora essa. Lendo agora eu a achei muito pouco exclarecedora, mas conforme-se, é o máximo que eu consigo fazer. Aliás, já deu pra perceber que Pad tá amarradão nela, não é? O que você quer mais?

Uai... ¬¬

Bom, mas vamos voltar à praia. Nos divertimos bastante brincando de bola na água e até nos entendemos bastante. Na hora do almoço eu convidei as meninas para almoçarem em casa e elas me olharam desconfiadas até que eu assmi que se elas não fizessem o obséquio de nos ajudar na cozinha, morreríamos de fome porque _não sabíamos cozinhar!_

Depois de muitas gargalhadas e brincadeiras (até mesmo Lily nos zuou) chegamos em casa e já fui "assaltado" por Sírius que me perguntava se eu já conversara com Sarah.

- Não - lhe respondi e ele me olhou enfezado, praticamente me ameaçou dizendo que não me ajudaria mais com Evans caso eu não o ajudasse!

Há! Como se ele algum dia tivesse me ajudado! Dá pra acreditar na cara de pau???

As meninas foram para a cozinha e nós para a sala. Eu perguntei se elas não queriam que ajudássemos mas na hora responderam que não. Juro que escutei um "quem não ajuda não atrapalha" de Evans. Mas tudo bem, a gente releva. Pelo menos nos livramos da cozinha.

Dei uma olhada ao redor. Todo mundo estava tão esquisito! Sírius parecia o dono dos piores dos humores, de braços cruzados sem encarar ninguém. Remus estava com um livro aberto sobre o joelho, mas seus olhos não se moviam; a situação dele com Mary estava na mesma, ela não parecia se tocar de que o que ele sentia por ela era bem mais do que uma amizade inocente. Petter... Bem, era o único que parecia normal, deitado no sofá enquanto devorava uma grande barra de chocolate, as atitudes de sempre.

Suspirei... Estava sentindo falta da compania de Sarah. Acho que foi isso que me fez levantar e entrar na cozinha.

Mary tinha os cachos amarelados presos longe do rosto e mexia algo de uma panela no fogão. Meire, aparentemente preparava um suco, Evans estava praticamente dentro de uma das portas inferiores do armário (eu nem fiquei longos minutos observando a bela imagem que me era trasmitida) E Sarah estava... sentada? _Sem fazer nada? Entediada?_

- Que folga, heim?! - exclamei para ela, que piscou e sorriu.

- Elas dão conta do recado - justificou.

Preciso comentar que quando me ouviu Evans foi se levantar tão depressa que bateu a cabeça no armário.

- Droga... - resmungou. - Você me assustou, Potter!

Estava me preparando para dar uma bela resposta para Evans quando notei um suave aceno de cabeça de Sarah, quase imperceptível.

Me calei.

- O que está procurando aí embaixo? - perguntei ao vê-la se abaixar de novo e mergulhar a cabeça lá dentro.

- Uma assadeira! - Ela gritou, a voz estranhamente abafada. Em seguida ela saiu de lá de dentro e lançou um olhar desolado para mim. Você precisavam ver, apoiadan os joelhos, descabelada, desolada, com uma panela segura em uma mão e uma frigideira na outra. - Aqui só tem panelas!

O tom soara chocado e naquele momento eu soube apenas sorrir carinhosamente. Aquela expressão era tão... Tão infantil e... linda! A minha vontade (que lógico, tive que controlar) era de pegá-la no colo e niná-la até que dormisse.

Ao invés disso, me aproximei lentamente, mantendo o seu olhar. Me abaixei a sua frente flexionando um joelho e apoiando o outro no chão (Sarah, Mary e Meire de repente se lembraram de algo que tinham que fazer fora da cozinha). Peguei as panelas de suas mãos e coloquei de volta no armário, sob o olhar curioso dela. Segurei em uma de suas mãos sentindo-a ficar tensa e ainda mantendo o olhar, mas logo ela se soltou.

Sem conseguir conter o sorriso de meus lábios eu guiei sua mão até uma abertura retangular e pequena, mais pequena do que o espaço de uma gaveta, logo abaixo da porta principal onde ela procurava as panelas, e a soltei. Depressa ela olhou para o lugar e após breves movimentos de sua mão, esta apareceu com uma grande assadeira redonda. Sorriu, corada e envergonhada.

- Obrigada - agradeceu, erguendo os olhos para mim. Oh! Céus! Como eles brilhavam! Como podiam ser tão belos e capazes de gelar as minhas entranhas?

Continuamos a nos encarar... Eram faíscas que saiam dos meus olhos e se refletiam nos dela. Merlim me ajudasse, mas se ela não desviasse o olhar eu não resistiria e... acabaria com todas as minhas chances, provavelmente. Ou será que seria possível que ela reagisse bem se eu pulasse em cima dela e a beijasse?

Tirei uma mecha de cabelo ruivo da frente daquele rosto e a coloquei para trás de sua orelha, enquanto ainda era observado.

Era automático. Eu não resistia.

Toquei em seus lábios sentindo a textura aveludada sob a ponta dos meus dedos e me aproximei lentamente, ainda esperando que ela recuasse.

Não recuou.

Sorri interiormente, já que não era capaz de fazer qualquer outra coisa que não fosse mirar com adoração aqueles belíssimos olhos verdes e os chamativos lábios vermelhos. Me aproximei mais, mais, e...

- Pô, essa comida sai ou não sai, hoje, heim?

A assadeira caiu com estrépito no chão e no instante seguinte, Evans já estava de pé, tendo-a segura nos braços. Já eu, fiquei onde estava, no chão, com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos. Vagamente, escutando a voz enjoada de Meire.

- Pet! Eu não falei para não entrar na cozinha?

Olhei para a porta e lá estava os dois. Meire parecendo aborrecida e Petter, confuso. Enfiei novamente a cabeça nas mãos. Drooooooooooooooga! Tudo estava indo tão bem! Mas é claro, eu tinha que ter desonfiado, alguma coisa sempre tinha que dar errado! Sempre!

Senti uma mão sobre a minah e ergui os olhos. Era Sarah.

- Vamos, sair daqui, James. Vem!

Deixei-a me ajudar a levantar e a segui sem olhar para trás. Pude ouvir a voz de Evans respondendo.

- Vou preparar a torta de frango, Petter. Não vai demorar mais do que alguns minutos nesse forno mágico.

- James, onde tem uma lugar em que podemos conversar aqui?

Indiquei o lado direito do jardim, onde poderíamos nos sentar num banco atrás da casa. Conhecia aquele lugar como a palma da minha mão, passando boa parte da minha infância indo até lá, nas férias.

Caminhamos em silêncio. Eu ainda pensava no que aconteceu. Não que eu estivesse deprimido (Eu?) mas confesso quejá estava sem esperanças. Será que era mesmo pra ser? Tudo sempre dava errado!

- James, o que exatamente aconteceu lá dentro? - ela perguntou quando nos sentamos.

Contei a ela. Todos os detalhes.

- E aí, quando eu estava para beijá-la sem que ela ameaçasse me bater pela primeira vez na vida... Petter entrou!

- Deve ter sido frustrante...

- FOI! Pior que agora ela vai ficar fugindo de mim, tenho certeza!

Silêncio.

- Eu não acho.

- O quê? - me virei para olhá-la, pela primeira vez naquele momento completamente interessado.

Sarah parecia hesitante, apesar de sorrir.

- James, eu não devia te contar, mas acho que você tem chances com a Lily. A opinião dela sobre você tem mudado e é óbvio que ela se sente balançada!

Sabe que de repente o dia pareceu tão lindo?

- Jura? Quero dizer, ela te falou alguma coisa? Como você sabe?

Sarah sorriu.

- James, ela não teria deixado que você a beijasse...

- Eu não a beijei! Bem, pelo menos não tive tempo...

- Certo. Você não a beijou, mas iria beijá-la! E ela, pelo que você me contou, não tinha feito nada até então! E e as meninas notamos um clima entre vocês dois, até Meire apoiou a idéia de deixá-los sozinhos! Olha que ela não vai com a sua cara! E você sabe o porque?

- Porque?

- Porque ela percebeu que Lily também te olhava diferente, e não apenas o contrário! Não é preciso ser nenhum gênio para saber que ela gosta de você mais do que mostra! Só tem que aproveitar suas chances!

Ergui os olhos. Santo anjinho chamado Sarah!

- Chance? O que você tem em mente?

Ela mordeu os lábios.

- Bem... Tratando-se de Lily é um pouco complicado. Se você passar a ignorá-la, ela vai odiar você. Se começar a tratá-la diferente vai perceber que é tudo um plano e vai ficar furiosa. Acho que o único jeito é tentando mostrar o cara legal que você é (fiz uma cara de maníaco naquela hora, ganhando um belo de um soco no braço). E tente ser gentil quando estiverem juntos.

- Certo. Vou me esforçar.

Ela piscou e fez menção de se levantar, mas eu segurei o seu braço.

- Espera... Aproveitando a deixa... Uma pessoa me pediu pra perguntar se... você está saindo com alguém?

De curiosidade, a expressão de Sarah passou a surpresa e depois a desconfiança, até que por fim, ela respondeu.

- Não. Diga ao Black que eu não estou saindo com ninguém, James. Agora vamos almoçar antes que a comida acabe.

- É bem capaz, do jeito que Petter estava com fome!

Rindo, entramos na cozinha e fomos recebidos por vários olhares curiosos. Principalmente de Sírius e Meire, mas nem me importei e servi-me de torta, estava realmente uma delícia!

___________________________

No dia seguinte repetimos o nosso almoõ em casa, o jogo de vôlei na praia (Eu, Sarah, Petter e Meire contra Sírius, Evans, Remus, e Mary, já que eu, Sarah, Mary e Remus éramos ótimos e Petter, Evans, Meire e Sírius um verdadeiro fracasso), jantamos na casa das garotas e assim passamos duas longas semanas. Eu era o mais gentil possível com Evans e ela também se tornara mais educada. Mary e Moony trocavam olhares e sorrisinhos discretos e estavam sempre juntos, Petter e Meire se agarravam em qualquer cômodo e Sírius e Sarah se comiam com os olhos.

Bem... Quem se atreveria a dizer que não éramos casais perfeitos?

=D

Foi na terceira semana, porém, que algo diferente aconteceu.

A praia era divertida, claro, mas depois de duas semanas e meia já estávamos entediado com as mesmas atividades, então bolamos um passeio a noite na praia, num lugar onde era costume alguns cantores fazerem lual.

Não era nada oficial. Se via que eram cantores de fundo de quintal, mas melhor do que ficar em casa. E também não vamos ser antipáticos, eles eram realmente bons!

Nos sentamos na areia enquanto Wormtail e Meire iam dar uma volta num passeio a dois, sabe como é, né? Além de nós, apenas uma meia dúzia de pessoas também pararam para assistir.

Sentei me perto de Evans (um pouco mais do que o necessário) e ao lado de Moony (que estava ao lado de Mary.) Sarah e Sírius sentaram logo atrás de nós.

Enquanto eu me concentrava na mão de Evans que a minha (sem querer) foi parar muito próxima, o pessoal que cantava começou a tocar uma música, muito bonita até, chamada "Anytime".

Do que falava a letra? Na verdade eu não fazia idéia, se disser que estava prestando atenção na letra de uma música quando tinha nada mais nada menos do que Lilian Evans do meu lado, por mais que fosse verdade, você não acreditaria, acreditaria?

É, eu sei que não.

Me concentrei mesmo foi numa forma de entrar no assunto... De... Sei lá, fazer alguma coisa para descobrir se tinha uma chance, se rolaria alguma coisa... Socorro, alguém me ajude! Olhei para Moony que estava estranho, era óbvio que ele passava pelo mesmo sufoco que eu, aquela música estava nos deixando com um clima extremamente sugestivo... Mas como agir?

Olhei para trás para pedir um conselho a Padfoot (eu sei, péssima pessoa pra se pedir um conselho amoroso, mas eu já estava desesperado!) E foi quando meu queixo caiu. Literalmente.

braços, duas cabeças e cabelos negros. Poxa... Eles foram rápidos, heim?

- O que está olhando Po... Wow!

- Psiu! - fiz, antes que chamássemos a atenção deles, mas isso parecia um pouco difícil, eles estavam ocupados demais.

Ao ver o nosso espanto, Moony também se voltou para trás e um sorrisinho apareceu em seus lábios depois da surpresa. Mary também não ia ficar para trás, todos olhavam para o mesmo lugar, ela não ia querer ficar por fora, também olhou, corando ligeiramente com a cena.

- Acho que é melhor... - comecei, e todos me olharam (menos Sírius e Sarah que não pareciam prestar atenção em ninguém). - Melhor... Vamos dar uma volta?

Concordaram calorosamente.

Fomos até uma praça com vista para o mar, e nos sentamos num banquinho - que na verdade não tinha nada de inho, pois caberia umas oito pessoas - e ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo. Porque? Puts, não era a primeira vez que víamos alguém se beijar, então porque a reação? Porque estávamos todos constrangidos? Bem, eu estava porque não podia negar o fato de que queria fazer o mesmo com Evans, e Remus eu tenho certeza que pensava o mesmo sobre Mary, mas e as garotas?

Coçei a cabeça... Mulheres! Puf! Quem as entende?

Notei que era observado e me virei naquela direção, encontrando os olhos amendoados de Moony que parecia querer dizer alguma coisa.

"Alguma" coisa, se resumia na verdade em "Se manda daqui!" e eu atendi prontamente, murmurando no ouvido de Evans:

- Vamos dar uma volta, Evans?

Ela me olhou, a boca aberta pronta para dizer um não, a julgar pelo desenhar de seus lábios. Depressa, fiz um sinal para o casal ao nosso lado, como quem tenta dizer "Não é por mim, é por eles! Faça uma caridade com seus amigos", e ela concordou com a cabeça, após entender.

- Nos encontramos em casa, ok? - ela murmurou para Mary que não teve tempo de resonder, pois eu puxei a mão de Evans e a levei para longe dali.

- Você sabia que eles estavam afim um do outro? - me perguntou ela, enquanto camínhávamos na beira da praia, alguns minutos depois.

- Bem, sim e não. Eu sabia que ele estava afim dela, quanto a ela, não fazia idéia do que sentia. Ela é um pouco reservada com os sentimentos dela, não é?

- Às vezes.. - Evans murmurou, pensativa.

- Bem... Mas quanto a Padfoot ninguém podia negar, não é? Diferentemente dela ele não foi nada discreto nessas semanas...

O fantasma de um sorriso apareceu nos lábios dela.

- Você... não se importou? - me perguntou.

- O quê? - Não entendi. Me importei? Com que?

- Bem... - notei que ela havia corado. - Com... Sarah, ter ficado com Black.

Juntei as sobrancelhas. Uai... O que ela estava falando? Pera aí, vamos analisar, perguntou se eu não me importei com Sarah ter ficado com... Ôpa! Porque me importaria? Só se... Oh, Droga!

Parei de andar, mas ela não notou, continuou em frente por alguns metros, até que se voltou para trás, confusa.

- Evans.. Você não pensou que... Eu e Sarah... Não, né?

Ela corou mais ainda.

- Sei lá... Vocês não se desgrudaram nesses dias, eu realmente pensei que... Ah, deixa pra lá.

Deu as costas e continuou em frente. Fui atrás.

- Evans! É sério, eu e Sarah... nós somos apenas amigos, eu... Pensei que soubesse disso.

Parei na frente dela, mas mesmo assim ela não me encarou.

- Lilian?

Olhou-me. Uma expressão... Surpresa e intensa...

- Evans. - murmurou, dando a volta em mim e continuando a andar.

- Porque você não me deixa te chamar pelo seu nome? - perguntei, indo atrás novamente. Ela andava tão rápido que eu praticamente tinha que correr para alcançá-la. - Você chama todos os meus amigos pelo nome e todos te chamam pelo seu, porque...?

- Você faz muitas perguntas, Potter. Agora, a respeito de Sarah... O que você queria que pensássemos? Vocês realmente não se desgrudavam...

- Nós somos amigos! - teimei, já impaciente. Detalhe, eu ainda corria atrás dela.

- Mas vocês se conhecem há tão pouco tempo! - Dessa vez ela parou, e eu quase trombei nela. - Se não fosse o incidente de termos nos encontrado naquele restaurante aquele dia, vocês nunca... Nunca...

Ai meu Deus, aquela expressão de novo não! Até assustava quando ela fazia aquela cara pensativa e... com raiva.

- Você! - exclamou de repente, ficando vermelha. Ops... Não era de vergonha. - Eu não acredito! Você e ela...! Vocês dois...!

Ops...

- VOCÊS TEM TRAMADO ISSO TUDO!

- Evans, se acalme... O que você está falando?

- NÃO SE FAÇA DE TONTO! VOCÊS DOIS TRAMARAM ISSO TUDO! VOCÊS COMBINARAM ESSAS FÉRIAS! Céus, como eu pude ser tão tola! Está na cara! Você a convenceu a ajudá-lo, não é? Foi por isso que ela insistiu para que viéssemos ao Havaí! EU NÃO ACREDITO!

- Evans! - tentei, já desesperado, sorte que não tinha ninguém ao redor, porque senão nos chamaríamos de loucos. - Evans, não é exatamente assim, eu posso... Hey! O que está fazendo?

Ela começou a apalpar meus bolsos, numa atitude completamente estranha.

Pronto. Danou-se tudo. Tirou o cefular que Sarah me deu.

- Droga! - jogou-o no chão, com ainda mais raiva. - E eu pensando que você tinha mudado! Que saco, Potter! Será que você só sabe mentir quando não está sendo criança??

Fiquei sem reação. Ela estava mesmo nervosa... Acho que dessa vez foi a gota d'água... Merlim, ela nunca mais vai querer olhar na minha cara... Porque tudo tinha que dar errado de novo?? Mas que droga!

Antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa, ela saiu correndo.

- Evans! - chamei. Não adiantou. - EVANS!

Suspirei. Sentei-me na areia e fiquei lá por longos minutos... Outra vez... Outro engano... Tudo por água abaixo novamente... Era uma conspiração?

Voltei para casa, não encontrando ninguém no caminho. O lual já tinha acabado e o banco onde Moony estava com Mary agora se encontrava vazio. Será que pelo menos eles se entenderam?

Moony estava no quarto, deitado em sua cama, mas virou a cabeça quando eu entrei. Acho que definitivamente eles não haviam se entendido, não pela expressão no rosto dele.

- Quem mais está aí? - perguntei, ouvido um ronco soar alto por detrás de uma das cortinas.

- Petter. Sírius está tomando banho. Como foi com Evans?

Alguma coisa em sua voz pareceu dizer que ele já sabia.

Dei de ombros.

- Você primeiro. Como foi com Mary?

Uma sombra passou pelos olhos dele. Desolado, se sentou na cama.

- Eu... Eu a beijei.

- Jura? - perguntei. - Isso é ótimo! E aí?

- Ela... Ela me disse que... me vê apenas como um amigo e que... Achava que eu também só sentia isso... Pediu desculpas por ter me feito pensar outra coisa e...

- E?

- Lily apareceu. Estava bem nervosa. A Pegou pelo braço e disse que iriam embora amanhã.

Ele me olhou, como que buscando uma explicação. Elas iriam embora? Além de arruinar as minha chances arruinei com a dos meus amigos também?

Me sentei encostado na parede, e segurei os joelhos.

- Sinto muito, Moony. Evans descobriu que eu... eu combinei tudo com Sarah e... Bem, ela não ficou feliz.

Ficamos em silêncio por um momento.

- Sinto muito - murmurei. - Por você e por Mary... E se elas forem embora... Bem, a culpa será minha...

Ele levantou da cama e sentou ao meu lado, imitando os meus gestos.

- É... Acho que hoje não foi o nosso dia. Não se preocupe, depois do que aconteceu hoje não adiantaria nada mesmo...

- Certo - murmurei, ouvindo Padfoot cantarolando no chuveiro. Tentei sorrir, apesar de não conseguir. - Pelo menos alguém se deu bem hoje.

Ele também tentou sorrir.

Também não conseguiu.

___________

Era de madrugada e eu ainda não tinha conseguido dormir. Peguei o celuluar ao lado da cama e pensei por um momento, antes de teclar o menu "mensagens", digitar o número da Sarah e escrever:

"Sarah... Vc tá acordada? Já conversou com Llily? Ela tá brava com vc?  
Sinto muito..."

Precisava me desculpar... E se Evans não estivesse conversando com ela por minha culpa? Será que eu estraguei a amizade delas?

Apertei o botão enviar e esperei... Esperei, esperei, esperei... Nada. Nenhuma resposta. Será que ela não estava acordada? Ou será que não queria falar comigo? REzei para que fosse a primeira opção, não queria perder a amizade dela...

20 minutos depois, o objeto vibrou na minha mão. Encontrei uma resposta de Sarah:

"Oi James... Sim, ela ficou brava. Furiosa, na verdade... Mas sabia que ela ia acabar descobrindo...  
Sente muito pelo que? Não foi sua culpa. Pena que nosso plano foi em vão... Mas tudo bem, a gente planeja outro mais pra frente... ;)"

Não estava nervosa comigo? Planejar outro mais pra frente?? Puts!! Só ela pra me animar mesmo...

Escrevi:

"Está animada pra outra dessa? Puts, vc é corajosa, heim? Vão ter que ir embora mesmo?"

A resposta chegou mais depressa dessa vez.

"Sim, mas eu dou um jeito de me despedir de vcs... agora, ñ leva a mal ñ, mas eu quero dormir, tá? Nos falamos... Ah, avisa seu amigo bunitinho pra ñ desisitir, Mary só está nervosa... Nos falamos..."

Bom, uma esperança para alguém, né?

"Certo. Avisarei. Boa noite e... obrigada..."

"De nada... xD"

E no dia seguinte as garotas foram mesmo embora, mas como prometido, Sarah veio se despedir (dois minutos conosco e 45 com Pad, que por sinal ficou sem falar comigo o dia inteiro), já as outras nem deram as caras.

Mas a semana seguinte era de Lua-cheia, então não adiantaria nada elas terem ficado, e na outra meus pais chegaram.

É... essas foram as minhas férias no Havaí... Divertidas, não?

O.O


	8. Um tal de Lorde Voldemort

Um ano.  
Bem… Talvez um pouquinho mais. Acho que se passaram uns 15 meses desde a última vez que escrevi aqui. Foi aquelas férias na praia, lembra? O desastre… Puft! Esse foi um dos motivos de eu não ter separado mais o meu tempo para escrever aqui (Bem, esse e o fato de ter esquecido o contrafeitiço de segurança do diário... ops! Caderno de anotações diárias e confidenciais para seres masculinos expressarem seus sentimentos sem receios.)

"Fiz as pazes" com Evans na praia, briguei com Evans na praia. Moony se declarou para Mary na praia e ela deu um fora nele... na praia. Sírius e Sarah se entenderam _na praia_ e se desentenderam... Bem, fora da praia.

Ah, é! Essa é a única coisa que aconteceu no ano passado e que vale a pena ser comentada.

Lembro-me de ter tido uma conversa com Padfoot poucos dias depois das garotas irem embora, que era algo mais ou menos assim:

- Vem cá, Pad... O que está havendo entre você e a Sarah? Vocês estão namorando, ou…

Fui interrompido pela risada dele.

- Que isso agora, Prongs? De onde tirou essa idéia?

- Sei lá… Vocês dois parecem tão sincronizados... Será que não é hora de você se acalmar e sossegar agora que encontrou alguém como ela?

Sírius me olhou como se eu fosse louco.

- Eu gosto da Sarah. Ela é… perfeita. Mas combinemos, Prongs, namorar sério com alguém seria o fim! Nem tanto pelo fato de ficar com outras garotas¹ mas pela sensação de aprisionamento! Não estou preparado para me prender, _depender_ de alguém. Quero liberdade!

- Mas, Padfoot... pensa só... Quando você acha que vai encontrar alguém como Sarah? Porque você não acha que ela vai te esperar por toda a vida, acha?

Pad pareceu pensar no que eu falara.

- Ora, Prongs! Sei lá! Sarah não é a única garota do mundo afim de Sírius Black! Se ela não me quiser mais e eu estiver afim de companhia, eu arrumo uma outra pessoa! Mas isso não vai acontecer.

- O que? Você querer companhia?

- Não! Ela não me querer mais! Eu estive reparando em suas atitudes, ela parece gostar de mim!

Ergui as sobrancelhas.

- Não se deixe enganar, Pad. Sarah é esperta. Se ela estiver afim e perceber suas intenções, te dará um pé na bunda! E toma cuidado, ok? Ela não é como as garotinhas que você está acostumado a catar por aí. Ela é inteligente, legal… Saiba valorizar o que você tem nas mãos, Padfoot.

Ele apenas riu e na primeira semana de aulas em Hogwarts teve uma surpresa bem desagradável…

Bem, na verdade todos nós nos surpreendemos, até mesmo eu, pois minhas palavras tornaram-se reais.

Sim. Sarah deu um pé na bunda de Padfoot! Sinceramente, eu nunca o vi daquele jeito! Pad não estava acostumado com foras e aquele foi fatal para o seu ego!

Lembro-me que ele entrara na Sala Comunal após um encontro com ela, furioso! Estava horrivelmente insuportável.

- Ela me… Como ela… Não acredito… Se atreveu… _Me dispensou?_

Sério, deu até pena! Depois do longo tempo em que passou insociável com todos, começou a agarrar todas as garotas que estavam por perto quando Sarah passava. Ela nem parecia ligar, claro, mas eu também nunca perguntei o motivo que terminara com Pad, já que ela continuava sozinha. Honestamente, eu cheguei a pensar (como todos) que eles não se deram bem juntos e que, como a mais sensata dos dois, pois um fim antes que chegassem ao limite.

Era isso o que eu concluira até me encontrar com Sarah no lago essa noite, sozinha, voltando ao nosso atual momento.

- Sarah? – perguntei. Estava bem pensativa, pelo pulo que deu.

- Ah! Oi, Jammie – (A propósito, esqueci de comentar que quando Sarah soube que meu pai me chamava assim e que eu odiava esse apelido, ela também passou a usa-lo.) – Senta aqui do meu lado.

Obedeci.

- O que faz aqui sozinha, Sarah?

- Estou pensando?

- Em quê?

Ela me encarou, mas algo atrás de meus ombros pareceu chamar a atenção dela. Suspirou, voltando a mirar o lago.

- O que foi?

- Sírius.

Olhei para trás, surpreso. Padfoot estava lá, com uma loira lufa.

- Achei que tinha terminado com ele no ano passado – comentei, sem conseguir conter um leve tom de repreensão.

Sarah sorriu, triste.

- Terminei. Foi melhor… Não estava preparada para me envolver mais com alguém que não iria me aceitar em sua vida.

Pisquei.

- Sarah, como assim se envolver m… Oh! – A compreensão veio incômoda demais para que eu conseguisse dizer alguma coisa. Sarah continuou sorrindo triste.

- A culpa foi minha – falou. – Naquele dia do lual eu e ele conversamos. Nenhum estava afim de ter algum relacionamento sério, nada de romance ou algo desse tipo, mas… Eu… Acho que… me apaixonei por ele.

Tive conhecimento de que minha boca estava aberta, então fechei-a, forçando-me a dizer alguma coisa.

- Mas se você se apaixonou, porque… Porque terminou?

- Ora, James! Você o conhece muito bem! Pensa, o que ele faria se eu me declarasse?

Era ele quem lhe daria um pé na bunda, com certeza, mas minha gentileza me proibia de lhe falar isso.

- Então você resolveu terminar antes que esse sentimento se aprofundasse – concluí. – Certo. E isso funcionou?

- Você sabe que não. Você também está longe de Lílian e tem plena consciência de que não consegue esquece-lo, não é? Sírius não parece ser do tipo que quer um relacionamento, ele sequer deve ter se importado quando terminei com ele!

- Bem, na verdade ele ficou bem enfurecido, sabe? Geralmente é ele quem dá os foras e não quem recebe. Mas acho que tem algo a mais nisso tudo…

Sob o olhar curioso de Sarah, continuei:

- Sabe, já faz um ano! Ele já tem 17 anos, está mais maduro agora, não fica com qualquer uma que aparece…

Sarah me deu um olhar cético, e me apresei a explicar.

- Bem, ele só está com alguém quando você está perto, longe de você lê sequer olha para as garotas e é isso o que eu mais acho estranho! Porque ele ainda se importa? O Sírius Black que eu conheço não estaria nem ligando mais!

- O que você está dizendo, Jammie? Ou melhor, a onde você quer chegar?

- Você não ficou com ninguém no ano passado, ficou?

- Não, eu não acho que é legal...

- Então, porque você não começa a sair com alguém? Sério! Mostra para Padfoot que você está tocando sua vida! Se ele estiver mesmo sentindo algo como eu penso que está, alguma reação ele vai ter!

Sarah ficou um temo pensativa, para depois falar:

- Você acha mesmo?

- O quê? Que você deve arrumar alguém?

- Não. Que ele talvez… goste de mim?

- Acho – respondi, sério. – Mas se não, veja por outro ângulo… Essa experiência não será de todo ruim, você pode acabar conhecendo alguém que te mereça!

Ela sorriu.

- Obrigada, Jammie. Agora só falta um pequenino detalhe… _Quem_ eu vou namorar?

Nos entreolhamos.

- Isso não é o mais importante, Sarah…

- Claro que é! Eu não vou ficar com qualquer um!

- Bom, depende de quem você considera como qualquer um.

- Um sonserino, por exemplo.

- Ah! – brinquei. – Que pena, pois eu tinha uma leve impressão de que o Snape está sozinho.

Sarah me olhou, incrédula. Eu não agüentei e gargalhei.

- Puxa, eu cheguei a achar que você estava falando sério!

- Não… Não sou tão louco assim… Mas vamos, os sonserinos estão fora de cogitação… Lufas-Lufas?

- Hã… Muito sentimentais… Corvinais são uma boa…

- Muito espertos. Não vão se deixar envolver numa história como essa…

- Bom, só sobrou os Grifinórios, então. Você vai ter que me ajudar, Jammie. Conto com você e com seu ótimo gosto para ficar de olha na Sala Comunal e encontrar alguém…

- Sarah! O que vão pensar se me verem encarando outros garotos? Não, não, isso não dará certo!

- Jammie, você não precisa secar os garotos! Só olha, aqueles que estiverem sozinhos e que você acha que serve para mim, vem me procurar que eu me encarrego de secá-lo.

Ela me olhou e piscou.

- Ok, ok! Vou fazer o que eu posso. Agora vamos jantar que eu estou morrendo de fome.

Nos levantamos e fomos conversando animados até o Salão principal.

Quando chegamos lá, porém, a animação morreu. Não só a nossa na verdade.

Porquê?

Bem, vou tentar descrever a cena: Uma parte dos estudantes tinha o profeta vespertino na mão e devorava com olhares cada vez mais chocados, cada palavra. Outra parte (Bem pequena) chorava ou consolova aqueles que o faziam. Já o resto, que era a maioria, conversavam sem parar e cochichavam, provavelmente sobre o assunto.

Muitos olhares se voltaram para mim e Sarah. Alguns até pararam de fazer o que faziam para nos encarar. Me senti estranho... Olhei, intriado, para Sarah, e ela respondeu o meu olhar com a mesma expressão.

Vacilante, dei um passo para a frente e comecei a andar até a mesa da Grifinória, arrastando Sarah comigo.

Algumas pessoas voltaram a cochichar e alguns chegaram mesmo a nos apontar pelo caminho. Não demorou nada que para que todos, TODOS os olhares agora estivessem voltados para nós.

Antes de mais nada, porém, Moony e Evans surgiram de algum lugar a nossa frente e nos arrastaram para fora do salão.

- Moony, o que...?

- Depois, Prongs.

- Lily!

- Um minuto, Sarah.

- Mas o que está acontecendo? - perguntei irritado, quando nos soltaram no corredor.

Os dois se entreolharam.

- É... James, Sarah... Aconteceu uma... Uma coisa, e...

- E? - Sarah se intrometeu, impaciente. - Por Merlim! Porque vocês estão pálidos assim? O que aconteceu?

Evans abriu e fechou a boca, sem conseguir dizer mais nada.

- Sr. Potter? Srta. Breath? - Era McGonagall, acompanhada do diretor, andando em nossa direção. - Eu estive procurando pelos senhores mas não os encontrei. Onde estavam?

Antes que eu respondesse, porém, Dumbledore pediu para que eu permanecesse em silêncio.

- Isso não vem ao caso, Minerva. Vocês dois... Eu gostaria que me acompanhassem até o meu escritório. Srta Evans e Sr. Lupin? Obrigado, mas já podem se retirar.

Nos olhando como se estivessem receosos de nos deixar a sós com o diretor, Evans e Moony se afastaram.

- Diretor, o que está acontecendo? - perguntou Sarah, enquanto andávamos a caminho do escritório dele.

- Eu irei explicar, senhorita. Quando chegarmos lá.

Ele tinha uma voz gentil, apesar de tudo. Não consegui penar no qu eu teria feito de tão grave... Bem, há uns dois dias tinha pintado os cabelo do Ranhoso de verde, mas Sarah não teve nada a ver com a brincadeira! (Brincadeira engenhosa, eu tenho que acrescentar.)

- Bombas de chocolate!

Eu e Sarah nos entreolhamos, mas não comentamos nada enquanto subíamos as escadas. Já havia estavado no escritório do diretor muitas vezes, mesmo assim... Bombas de chocolate?

O.O

Mesmo sentados não nos arriscamos a falar nada, esperamos aé que ele se sentasse e olhasse para nós. Foi então que suspirou.

- Senhores... Creio que já ouviram falar num tal de Lord Voldemor, não?

Sarah apenas balançou a cabeça. Eu respondi:

- Sim, senhor. meus pais são aurors, então direto eles trazem notícias para casa. No verão passado mesmo eles me falaram que estávamos entrando em guerra e que as missões eram cada vez mais... mais...

Me calei. Uma pontada dolorosa no peitor de repente... Compreensão? Talvez? Não... Não podia ser...

- Eles... - murmurei, encarando os olhos azuis a minha frente. - Ele estão bem... Não estão?

Dumbledore continuou me olhando... Apenas isso... Não! Não era para ele ficar naquele silêncio! Eu queria que ele negasse! Pra quê me fazer pensar o pior? Porque ele não dizia logo que não era nada daquilo, que eu estava enganado?

- Sinto muito, James, mas eu não posso dizer o que está querendo que eu diga. Tanto os senhores Potter, quanto os senhore Breath estavam numa missão muito arriscada, e...

Fechei os olhos, não querendo ouvir... Porque Dumbledore estava dizendo aquilo? O que ele estava insinuando? Que brincadeira de mal gosto!

- Diretor, eu não sei que brincadeira é essa, mas definitivamente não está sendo agradável!

- Sr. Potter, o professor Dumbledore nunca brincaria com algo assim - repreendeu a profª Minerva.

Sacudi a cabeça, me levantando.

- Francamente, não sei o que pretendem com isso! Meus pais devem estar em casa, agora! Descansando e resmungando por mais um dia exaustivo de serviço. é só mandar uma coruja que eles vão confirmar...

- Sr. Potter...

- Podem tentar também a rede-de-flú... É... Acho que é melhor... Vocês têm pó-de-flú aqui, não têm?

- James?

Olhei para Sarah, pois fora ela quem me chamara. Estava pálida, os olhos brilhando, úmidos.

- O que? Qual é, Sarah, você não está mesmo pensando que alguma coisa aconteceu, não está? Isto é um absurdo! Vocês estão loucos! Os três!

Percebi que estava alterado. Muito alterado. E sabe o que era ainda pior? O fato de que ninguém fazia nada para me impedir! Sabiam que eu estava a ponteo de sacudí-los para que caíssem na real, mas não faziam nada! Meus pais? Queriam que eu acreditasse que alguma coisa tinha acontecido com ele? Fala sério!

- O que... Aconteceu com eles, diretor? - perguntou Sarah. Girei os olhos. Não é que ela acreditava mesmo?

- Sua mãe está no St. Mungus, senhorita. Ferimentos graves, mas está viva e fora de perigo.

- E... meu pai?

Dumbledore a encarou.

- Sinto muito.

Sarah cobriu a boca com as mãos e começou a soluçar.

- Não! Isto não está certo! - gritei. - Olha o que vocês fizeram com ela! Porque estão fazendo isso? Porque estão inventando essas coisas todas?

- James...

- Ahh!!

Dei as costas, arfando por ter gritado. Mas que droga! Uma parte de mim estava começando a acreditar no que eles estavam dizendo... E não! Não! Não! NÃO! Eu não queria acreditar naquilo! Não podia...! Não estava certo! Por quê?

- James, sua mãe também está bem. Teve ferimentos e também está internada, mas está bem.

Continuei de costas, tentando superar uma vertigem.

Minha mãe estava bem... Certo. Algo deveria ter se reconfortado dentro de mim... Talvez uma parte até o fez, mas... Minha mãe? Eu não tenho apenas uma mãe! Quero dizer... Não tinha, ou será que agora...?

Droga! Eu tenho um pai! E porque Dumbledore estava demorando tanto para me dizer que ele tambem estava bem e que esse tal de Lord Voldemort não passava de um maníaco suicída que já fora pego e jogado em uma cela em Azckaban?

Voltei-me novamente para os três naquele escritório. Os olhares de pena de McGonagall, os soluços de Sarah... Eu não queria nada daquilo! Eu queria apenas ver meus pais...

Juntos.

De novo.

Vivos.

Caminhei lentamente até a poltrona onde estava antes e me joguei nela. Mirei meus pés por um instante, antes de me voltar para Sarah que ainda chorava desesperadamente entre as mãos.

Que egoísta, eu era! Ela precisava de conforto, precisava de um amigo!

Passei um dos braços por seu pescoço e a puxei delicadamente, para que deitasse em meu ombro. Ela o fez, se agarrando em minha camisa de tal forma que ameaçava até rasgá-la.

Deitei minha cabeça sobre os cabelos escuros, sentindo lágrimas inevitáveis virem aos meus olhos e explodirem para fora. Pisquei e olhei para o diretor. Só precisava de uma confirmação...

- Meu pai...?

Por favor, diga que não, diga que não, que não...!

Mas ele disse que sim. Me olhando nos olhos, ele disse que sim... E baixou a vista, pesaroso.

Voltei a fechar os olhos, sentindo duas novas lágrimas encontrarem o caminho das outras.

Naquela noite, depois de visitar a enfermaria e tomar todas as poções estranhas que me mandaram, além de receber os pêsames das mais diversas pessoas e até um abraço carinhoso de Evans, eu soube apenas deitar em minha cama, fechar os olhos e desejar que quando acordasse, tudo tivesse sidoo um sonho ruim...

Mas não era um sonho ruim. Eu soube quando acordei no dia seguinte e a realidade me invadiu. Soube quando os dias se passaram e algumas coisas mudaram. Soube quando me conformei e me adaptei a estranheza de uma vida sem meu pai. Soube quando ouvi Sarah me chamando de Jammie e me fazendo lembrar dele...

Eu soube.

Soube que nada mais seria como antes. E que tudo se devia a esse tal de Lord Voldemort...

________________________________________

(¹ JK não contou, segundo a ODF, que o Sírius nem parecia notar os suspiros pelas garotas? Então… Coloquei isso como uma forma de respeitar o que pode significar que ele não ligava tanto assim para casos, mas para aventuras em geral)

Fim do capítulo sete!!

mas um já se foi, heim??

Só falta três...


	9. Cobras e Leõs

Remus andava solitário por um dos corredores de Hogwarts, fazendo sua ronda obrigatória como monitor chefe e saboreando uma pequena barrinha de chocolate enquanto pensava...

Havia uma dúvida terrível na sua cabeça e ela incluía Mary.

Acontecera algo inusitado há poucos momentos, e isso o estava incomodando bastante, ao contrário de o deixar feliz, como dissera Padfoot.

Na aula de Transfiguração, a Profª Minerva McGonagall anunciara algo que causara as mais diversas reações nos estudantes.

O Baile de Natal do sétimo ano.

Bem, para Sírius, isso significava diversão e bebedeira a noite toda.

Para Prongs, mais uma oportunidade de cantar Evans e torcer para que algo dê resultado.

Para Petter, uma boa desculpa para sair se agarrando com as garotas, já que Meire lhe dera um pé na bunda.

Para Moony... Bem, dançar ele sabia, beber ele não queria, e se agarrar com qualquer uma, definitivamente, era algo fora de cogitação.

Ele iria ao baile com uma garota e se divertiria como qualquer pessoa normal.

O Problema era... Quem convidar?

Primeiramente, claro, ele pensou em Mary. Quem mais chamaria? Com quem mais ele gostaria de dançar agarradinho a noite toda? Sabia que o sexto ano também estaria envolvido, caso contrário, apenas o sétimo não teria graça. Mas... Depois daquele dia traumatizante na praia... Ele não tinha coragem de convidá-la.

Foi por isso que, quando saía em direção ao almoço e ela lhe encontrou, não comentou nada.

- Remus? - ela havia perguntou, vendo que ele estava estranhamente quieto.

- Hum?

- Você já soube do baile?

Ele havia feito que sim, ainda mirando o purê de batatas em seu prato.

- E quem vai levar? - ela perguntara, num leve tom desinteressado, que só o fez dar de ombros.

E Justamente naquele momento, seu olfato apurado que em certas ocasiões lhe lembrava o faro do lobo dentro de si, captara um perfume adocicado diferente no ar...

Ele erguera o rosto e... Surpresa. Dera de cara com uma garota extremamente atraente que o olhava com a mão estendida, aparentemente prestes a cutucá-lo para atrair sua atenção.

Ele se lembrava de ter corado instantâneamente. Era realmente uma linda garota, com cabelos castanhos e olhos claros, com a pele de uma boneca de porcelana.

Ela lhe pareceu surpresa.

- Oh! Oi... eu ia chamá-lo agora mesmo! Remus Lupin, não?

Remus se esforçara para não chacoalhar a cabeça e garantir que não era uma miragem, para abrir um de seus sorriso marotos.

A garota corou.

- Sim, sou eu. Você é...?

- Gabrielle Willes. Sonserina. Escuta, será que eu poderia ter uma conversa... a sós, com você?

Ele fingira não notar o olhar esnobe que ela lançara ao resto da mesa, principalmente numa, aparentemente, irritada Mary.

- Claro - respondera. E cinco minutos depois ele voltara, um pouco atrapalhado, para a mesa da Grifinória, já com um par garantido para o baile de Natal.

- O que ela queria? - perguntara Mary.

- Me convidar para o baile.

Prongs, Evans, Wormtail e Padfoot levantaram os olhos, os queixos caídos.

- E você...? - Perguntara Mary, um tom de voz levemente impaciente.

Remus a encarou, sem entender aquela reação.

- Tá maluca? - Padfoot exclamara. - É claro que ele aceitou. Não é, Moony?

Ele apenas dera de ombros, ainda encarando Mary. Sim, ele havia aceitado. A garota era... bastante... atrativa e apesar de sonserina, evidentemente simpática.

- Eu não tinha um par - justificara, desviando os olhos de Mary para olhar um sorridente Pad. - Acabaria indo sozinho se não aceitasse, pelo menos se dependesse de minha coragem para convidar alguém.

- E o chapéu ainda o colocou na Grifinória - Zombara Wormtail, dando-lhe um safanão na cabeça. - Grande, Moony! Willes é uma das garotas mais atraentes de Hogwarts!

Os marotos também entraram na zuação, mas Remus soube apenas olhar para Mary, cujos olhos estavam repentinamente voltados para o próprio prato.

Ficara confuso.

Agora, andando pelo corredor já ao fim de sua barra de chocolate, Remus não sabia se havia feito certo, ou não, aceitando ir ao baile com a sonserina.

Será que deveria ter recusado?

Será que deveria ter tentado convidar Mary antes?

Mas... Ela dissera que só queria sua amizade e que... E se lhe desse um outro fora? Ia acabar perdendo a amizade, que era a única coisa valiosa que ele podia ter dela.

Droga, alguma coisa estava muito errada!

Porque Mary reagira daquela forma?

Não acreditava na idéia maluca de Padfoot de que ela estava com ciúmes... Não seria possível... Seria?

Bem, mas que outro motivo seria?

Um pouco mais contente e esperançoso, ele retirou outra barrinha de chocolate do bolso e se dirigiu ao Salão Comunal. Pensaria em algo que poderia fazer...

________________________________________

Certo! Ok, eu assumo! Se ele estava esperançoso ou não, eu só narrei porque era o que o rosto dele demonstrava! Agora o resto foi real! Eu vi! Quanto ao chocolate... Certo. Acrescentei por minha livre e espontânea imaginação!

Ah, qual é! Moony é mais viciado em chocolates do que eu sou em Evans e Padfoot em cerceija amanteigada! Ele sempre pensa comendo chocolate, faz os deveres comendo chocolate, dorme sonhando com chocolate, seu café da manhã é leite com chocolate e biscoitinhos de chocolate... Sua sobremesa é bolo, musse, ou sorvete de chocolate.... Tudo para ele é chocolate! Vamos abrir um desconto, não demora para se imaginar o que ele estava comendo enquanto refletia sua vida amorosa, não?

Mas dando a minha opinião sobre o acontecido, acho que o que aconteceu foi realmente o melhor que podíamos esperar! Está na cara que Mary se mordeu de ciúmes!

Assim pelo menos ela vai acordar, não concorda _querido caderno de anotações diárias e confidenciais para seres masculinos expressarem seus sentimentos sem receios?_ Acho que ela mesmo estava se confundindo com seus sentimentos. Achava que gostava de Moony apenas com um amigo e toda aquela baboseira que ela usava como desculpa, agora que ele dava sinais de quem estava desencanando, ela percebeu o que estava perdendo...

Ei! Pera aí! Acabei de ter uma idéia! Veja só, Evans com certeza deve estar esperando que eu a convide (quero dizer, que eu a convide, não que ela vá aceitar...) E se eu não convidar? E se eu aparecer com outra pessoa sem nem parecer me importar com ela? Funcionaria com ela como funcionou com Mary?

Pode parecer uma idéia absurda, meu amigo, eu posso pôr tudo a perder (Tudo o quê? ¬¬) se fazer isso, mas se correr atrás dela beijando o chão que ela pisa não funciona... Será que um pouquinho de ignorância não vai ser o remédio para esse meu amor platônico?

Bem, mas antes que eu pudesse chegar à uma conclusão, fui interrompido por uma caloura cabeçudinha que veio me cutucar.

- Com licença... Você é James Potter, não é?

- Sim - respondi, abaixando a cabeça para tentar enxergá-la direito. Meu Deus! Como ela era pequena!

- Tem uma moça lá fora que quer falar com você. Ela me parece nervosa.

- Uma moça? - interroguei, surpreso. Será que era Evans? Eu não a estava vendo no Salão Comunal... - E porque ela não entra?

- Ela não é dessa casa. Acho que é da Corvinal.

Oh! Sarah!

- Ok, obrigada, gatinha, vou lá agora.

A garotinha corou até a raiz dos cabelos antes de me dar um sorriso tímido e se retirar.

Rindo, fui até o quadro da torre, encontrando Sarah na escada. Ops... Ela aparentava estar "um pouquinho" irritada...

- James. - cumprimentou, um pouco seca demais.

- Sarah. - revidei, tentando não rir. Sem sucesso, claro.

- O que é engraçado, James?

Puts, ela estava mesmo irritada.

- Desculpe, mas essa sua cara... Acho que nunca te vi tão nervosa...

Ela apertou os olhos. Ops, comentário errado...

- Vamos dar uma volta para conversar melhor, sim? - Pedi.

Ela deu as costas, caminhando na frente com tal rapidez que tive que praticamente correr para alcançá-la.

- Tá, agora é sério - falei, parando de rir e começando verdadeiramente a achar a situação preocupante. - O que está acontecendo, porque você está nervosa?

Quando ela se voltou para me olhar, achei estranho aquele brilho magoado em seus olhos serem substituídos de repente por um sorriso simples.

- Desculpe, Jammie. Acontece que estou um pouco nervosa. Acabo de saber que Sírius vai para o baile acompanhado de... uma sonserina.

- Padfoot? - Nossa, nessa ela me pegou. - Pelo que eu sabia era Moony quem ia com uma sonserina...

- Não, quero dizer, sim. Remus também vai com uma sonserina, e pelo visto uma amiguinha daquela lá resolveu se apresentar ao Sírius.

Ela falou isso com tanto desprezo que até eu me encolhi.

- Olha, Sarah... sei que é estranho e tudo mais... Só que você não pode negar que já esperava por isso. Sírius mais cedo ou mais tarde ia acabar convidando alguém e você até agora não mostrou para ele que também pode arrumar uma pessoa e...

- Claro! - ela exclamou, com tanta fúria que eu me encolhi de novo. Eita, Prongs! Com medo de mulher, não dá, heim? - Claro que eu ainda não arrumei ninguém! Porque aquele que falou que ia me ajudar nisso até agora só tem me enrolado e não ajudado nem um pouco!

Ops...

- Oh... Foi mal Sarah... Acho que eu não tenho feito a minha parte, não é mesmo?

Ela suspirou.

- Tudo bem, não é sua culpa mesmo. Eu é que deveria resolver essa situação e não jogar nas suas costas... Droga! Era tão simples! Veja Mary! Apesar de tímida e todo o resto já conseguiu combinar com Colloy e...

- O que? - deixei escapar , perplexo. - Colloy? Ela vai ter coragem de ir ao baile com aquele lá?

Sarah deu de ombros.

- Ele a convidou poucos minutos depois de Remus ser convidado por Willes. Na hora ela nem pensou... Acho que só queria mostrar que também iria ao baile acompanhada... Por um sonserino.

- Merlim! Onde esse mundo vai parar? - reclamei. - Nunca pensei que sobreviveria a ponto de ver Cobras e leões indo juntos para um baile de paz! Mary, Sírius, Remus... Quem mais vai me surpreender, heim?

Sarah fez uma expressão angustiada. O-ow...

- Pelo amor, Sarah... Não vá me dizer que você também está de olho em...

- Não! - ela exclamou depressa, mais depressa do que eu previra. - Não, quero dizer, eu não... Mas... Jammie, tem algo que eu acho que você deve saber...

Olhei-a desconfiado, mas não tive mais tempo de dizer nada. Algo muito inusitado e frustrante aconteceu nesse momento...

Olhei-a desconfiado, mas não tive mais tempo de dizer nada. Algo muito inusitado e frustrante aconteceu nesse momento...

Atrás de Sarah eu vi algo que não seria agradável permitir que ela visse.

Sírius vinha agarrado com uma loirona da sonserina (Aparentemente ele também gostava de loiras, afinal), e vinham tão... distraídos, que sequer nos estavam vendo.

Segurei na mão dela, tentando passar força, moral, ou alguma coisa desse tipo, e a olhei. Foi quando percebi que algo definitivamente estava estranho.

Sarah não olhava para mim, olhava para trás de mim, uma expressão tão preocupada que parecia estar refletindo a minha preocupação.

- Sarah? - chamei.

Ela me olhou apertando a minha mão.

- Bem... Ali está o que eu queria lhe dizer...

Ali? Ali onde? Ela ainda não tinha visto Sírius, então... O que ela estava olhando atrás de mim?

Desconfiado, olhei para a mesma direção que ela.

Por um momento eu não compreendi. Mas depois as palavras de Sarah de que havia mais uma pessoa que iria ao baile com um sonserino voltou à minha memória. Depois eu ri. Aquilo não podia ser verdade, estavam tirando uma com a minha cara! Mas depis... Bem, eu caí na real.

- Evans - cumprimentei.

- Potter? Sarah? - ela parecia surpresa e... constrangida?

- Snape - murmurei, formal.

- Potter - cuspiu meu nome, com um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios. Ainda bem que ele me fazia o favor de manter um metro de distância de Evans, senão eu...

Sarah apertou minha mão, parecendo adivinhar meus pensamentos.

- O que vocês estão... fazendo aqui? - Evans me perguntou, seus olhos descendo até as mãos entrelaçadas, minha e de Sarah.

Incoscientemente a apertei com mais força.

- O mesmo que você, provavelmente - alfinetei.

- Oh! E trouxe o amiguinho Black para assistir o espetáculo? - Snape zombou. Raio de Ranhoso! Ele não podia ficar com a boca fechada?

Sarah me encarou, confusa, antes de virar a cabeça para trás e encontrar os dois, que já nos notara e caminhavam até nós exatamente com esse intuito.

Seus olhos brilharam e ela ergueu a cabeça, numa atitude claramente desafiadora e corajosa, diria eu.

Sírius a olhava sem expressão, mas seus olhos encontraram Snape atrás de nós e eles igualmente brilharam.

- Ranhoso - cumprimentou com irônia. Snape grunhiu.

- Olá, Cecília - cumprimentou a garota, o ignorando. - Espero que tenha se vacinado contra raiva. Não pegou carrapatos, pegou?

A tal da Cecília sorriu, grudando-se ainda mais nos braços de Pad, que ameaçava se soltar logo, logo.

- Não se preocupe, Severus. Sírius não tem carrapatos, não nos lugares em olhei pelo menos, e posso afirmar que faço um bom trabalho de observação.

Ranhoso girou os olhos, Sarah tremeu e Sírius corou.

- Evans? - Pad revidou. - Acho bom comprar um vestido com um tecido anti-gordurante para o baile se resolver encostar nesse aí.

Agora sim a coisa ficou feia, Snape já estava tirando a varinha do bolso quando Evans segurou na sua mão.

- Esqueça isso, Severus - ela pediu. Eu já apertava a mão de Sarah com tanta forma que já estava com medo de a estar machucando. - Acho melhor não causarem brigas - ela nos repreendeu. - Eu e Sarah somos monitoras e não nos importaremos de levá-los até o diretor.

- Até o seu queridinho Sev, Evans? - perguntei irritado. Ela me encarou, sem se alterar.

- Sim, Potter. Até _Severus_.

- Mas eu acho que Breath iria pensar duas vezes antes de mandar o acompanhante para a diretoria, não é? - A tal da Cecília murmurou.

Pronto, os olhos de Pad, Evans, e Ranhoso cairam em nossas mãos entrelaçadas.

Sarah ergueu o queixo, um sorriso nos lábios.

- Pois é... quem sabe, não é?

E me olhou, insinuante. Jurava que estava confuso, mas os olhos dela me mostraram exatamente onde ela queria chegar, e eu resolvi participar da brincadeira.

- É, Sarah não me mandaria para a diretoria. Pelo menos não antes do baile, não é, meu amor? - Soltei nossas mãos e passei um braço por sua cintura. - Você não ia querer que eu ficasse em detenção no dia do nosso baile, não é? Teria que arrumar um outro par em cima da hora!

- Claro que não, Jammie. Eu nem iria querer ir com mais ninguém.

Ela respondeu ao me abraço entrando na minha frente e segurando meus braços em sua cintura. Parecíamos um casal de três anos de namoro pela naturalidade do gesto.

Com um sorriso que eu jugava apaixonado nos lábios, olhei para os outros ao redor e tive que segurar o riso.

Ranhoso e a tal Cecília ainda sorria daquele jeito zombeteiro; Evans tinha os olhos arregalados e Padfoot... Bem,esse tinha o queixo caído. Literalmente.

- Vocês... São apenas amigos, não são? - perguntou ele. Fiquei até com pena dele, estava pagando mico com aquele jeito de bocó.

- Bom, éramos - falei. - Mas nós... Hum, digamos que resolvemos nos acertar, não é, Sah? Afinal nós dois estávamos sozinhos e nos damos tão bem. Espero que não tenha problema para você, Pad. Eu ia te contar de outra forma, mas como você descobriu agora...

- Jammie, não se preocupe - Sarah entrou na conversa. - Pad não liga, nossa história é passado, ele não tem motivos para se importar, não é, Six?

Sírius piscou, antes de engolir em seco e responder fracamente.

- Não... Claro que não.

- Lily - Sarah chamou, num jeito dengoso. - Desculpa não ter te contato... Eu e James resolvemos nos dar uma chance, sabe? Agora que ele se cansou de galinhar por aí e está bem mais maduro, acho que é a melhor pessoa que eu poderia conhecer...

Lily também engoliu em seco, e eu me esforcei para não deixar meu ego subir muito com esses elogios.

- Você só pode estar maluca, Sarah - ela murmurou. - Como você quer ter algo sério com esse garoto, ele... é uma criança imatura e... nunca vai crescer!

Eita, Lily... Depois de um elogio daquele você quer vir derrotar minha moral? Que isso, ruivinha...

Sarah riu.

- Não. Ele está diferente. Eu já te disse isso uma vez mas você não acreditou... Bem, de certa forma, melhor para mim, não é?

- Na verdade - interrompeu Ranhoso. - Melhor para todos nós, Breath. Você não acha Lily?

Aparentemente não... Porque ela deu as costas e saiu andando... Sem esperar pelo Ranhoso.

Não aguentei e comecei a gargalhar. Sarah me acompanhou e até Sírius saiu de seu torpor para soltar risadinhas.

Vermelho como um pimentão, Snape nos lançou um olhar de ódio e foi atrás dela.

- Lily, espere por mim!

Ainda rindo, peguei novamente os olhos de Pad sobre nós, fitando-nos com intensidade.

Sarah parou de rir.

- Estão juntos mesmo? - ele perguntou.

Achei que ela não seria capaz de responder, até mesmo pela demora. Mas corajosamente, ergueu o queixo e murmurou:

- Sim.

- Oh, que lindo! - Cecília exclamou. - Não vão querer que eu chore agora, não é? Ou quem sabe bata palmas? Venha, Sírius, vamos embora, eu ainda tenho que mandar uma coruja para que mamãe compre o meu vestido para o baile... Vamos, Sírius!

Ela o arrastou para o outro lado do corredor, porque aparentemente ele não parecia conseguir andar sozinho. Coitado... Mas ele não fez o mesmo com ela durante todo esse tempo?

Quando estávamos realmente a sós, Sarah se virou em meus braços e suspirou, encostando a cabeça em meu ombro.

- Acha que fizemos certo? - ela perguntou.

Eu realmente não sabia.

- Claro. - respondi, mas para me convencer do que para convencê-la. - Ele não fez isso com você esse ano todo? Evans não me deu o fora mais vezes do que eu podia ser capaz de contar? Porque teríamos piedade deles agora?

- Tem razão... - ela murmurou, me abraçando mais forte. - Mas foi difícil olhar para ele e... mentir.

Acariciei seus cabelos, suavemente.

- Eu sei... - respondi, apenas.

_________


	10. O baile

Padfoot quase não conversou comigo durante toda a semana. Eu o joguei contra a parede outro dia para lhe perguntar o motivo e a única coisa que ele disse foi me perguntar se eu estava gostando de Sarah.

- Não sei - repondi. - Eu gosto dela como uma amiga, ela é maravilhosa e tal, então resolvemos tentar, como você bem sabe. Entede como é? Sarah não é do tipo que ficaria sozinha o tempo todo, era melhor me apressar não?

E a Evans? Foi o que ele perguntou, até com uma pontinha de esperança.

- Eu ainda gosto dela, mas ela não me dá bola. Acho que não tenho chances...

Ele perguntou se Sarah arrumasse outro e me trocasse, o que eu faria.

Porque não tacar uma indireta?

- Padfoot, eu ainda gosto da Evans como sei que nunca serei capaz de gostar de ninguém... Se Sarah arrumasse outra pessoa eu não ligaria... Ao menos que essa pessoa lhe merecesse, que a amasse de verdade e não estivesse disposto a trocá-la por qualquer coisa ou qualquer outra. Se aparecesse alguém assim, sem dúvida eu não me importaria. Lamentaria, claro, mas ficaria feliz. Eu nunca vou poder oferecer o amor que ela merece... Porque, sim, Padfoot, alguém como Sarah merece ser amada. E muito amada.

Naquele momento ele ficou calado e eu sorri interiormente, Sarah deveria ter ficado com uma outra pessoa antes se soubéssemos que daria tão certo assim...

Petter e Meire voltaram a trocar olhares durante as horas. Ixi... Aquilo ainda ia dar muito pano pra manga... Afinal, eu soube que os dois iam sozinhos para o baile...

Ontem eu encontrei um livro nas coisas de Moony e achei interessante... Era um livro sobre tais ditados populares trouxas... Olha que para eu ler alguma coisa tem que ser realmente muito bom! Achei super divertido! Por isso não se espantem por ter usado esse pano pra manga ai... ^^

Eu e Sarah pegamos o costume de andar de mãos dadas pelos corredores. Nos divertiamos bastante com as caras enganadas que ficavam nos encarando por onde íamos, realmente.

Fazer o que, não? Deixa a Evans ir com o Ranhoso! Afinal, O pior cego, é aquele que anda sem a bengala... Quero dizer, Em terra de cego, quem tem um olho é caolho... Aff... Esquece... Não consegui decorar tudo ainda...

Mas tipo, as vezes eu me perguntava se estávamos mesmo fazendo a coisa certa... Estava tudo ao contrário! Eu com Sarah, Moony sem Mary, Evans sem mim...!

Tudo fora do lugar!

Mas infelizmente, eu não podia fazer todos se tocarem. Se abandonasse Sarah, estaria abandonando apenas ela, pois Padfoot sem dúvida não faria nada, Evans não daria a mínima (pelo menos não demonstraria) e no que isso ajudaria Moony e Mary?

Absolutamente nada.

Eu era, infelizmente, apenas eu. E antes que pudesse pensar que qualquer coisa que poderia fazer, O dia do Baile chegou.

Horrível.

Até engraçado, dependendo do ângulo que você decidir analisar, talvez. Céu! Com excessão das mais novas não havia mulheres em lugar algum do castelo! E no salão comunal, entretanto, garotas de sexto e sétimo ano corriam de um lado para outro, com prisilhas esquisitas nos cabelos, uns trecos arredondados enrolados nos fios, gritaria, tubos de cremes sendo trocados de mãos em mãos...

- Céu, têm certeza que essas são nossas garotas da grifinórias ou criaturas extras-terrestres que caíram de alguma espaço-nave? - perguntou Wormtail.

- É muita frescura - murmurou Padfoot, irritado. Ultimamente ele andava sempre irritado.

Bufou, quando uma das garotas soltou um gritinho ao constatar que fizera um nó entre uma das mechas.

Um livro voou até o outro lado da sala e eu olhei para a direção em que veio. Moony parecia irritado.

- Caramba, elas não podem fazer isso no dormitório?

- Não cabe todas dentro do dormitório nesse escarcel todo, Moony - falei. - Lá já estão aquelas que vão ao baile com alguém da grifinória. Pode olhar, você acha que elas se arriscariam a se arrumar onde o possível par poderia vê-las? Aquele grupo ali vai com corvinais. Aquela lá com um Lufa-Lufa, aquela, aquela e mais aquela vão com sonserinos...

- Você está bem por dentro, heim, Prongs? - Padfoot zombou. - Anda de olho em mais alguém além de sua namoradinha?

Moony me encarou severemente. Ela ainda não havia conversado comigo sobre isso, mas eu acho que ele sabe muito bem o que eu pretendo com Sarah.

- Que homem não estaria satisfeito com Sarah, Padfoot? Nem se eu fosse muito louco.

Ele corou. Ha, há... Mexe com quem tá quieto...

- Não aguento isso daqui - Moony se levantou. - Venham, vamos fazer alguma coisa nos jardins...

A proposta foi aceita de bom grado. Passamos a tarde toda nos divertindo na neve e invadimos a cozinha umas três vezes. Até que a hora de se preparar para a festa chegou.

O salão Comunal já estava vazio, graças a Merlim. Não trombamos com nenhuma garota estérica pelo caminho.

Subimos normalmente. Conversando normalmente. Agindo naturalmente.

Todos tentavam aparentar tranquilidade, mas ninguém na verdade estava muito contente.

Bem, ninguém iria com quem queriam ir, não dava para esperar outra reação.

Nos arrumamos em uma hora. (Éramos cinco ao todo no dormitório, tinha sempre uma fila para usar o banheiro.) Não sei como as garotas precisavam de um dia inteiro!

Mas pulando toda essa enrolação para quando o relógio anunciou 15 para as oito, Wormtail desceu até o salão principal para aproveitar que não tinha filas nas mesas de comida, provavelmente.

Moony, com suas vestes de gala preta e seu gel no cabelo (sério, nunca pensei que veria o Moony todo certinho com seus cabelos super penteados naquele jeito todo espetado), avisou-nos que era melhor descermos para nos encontrarmos com as garotas na escadaria da torre antes que elas pensassem que as abandonamos.

Concordei e me levantei, brecando-me logo em seguida quando percebi que Padfoot estava ainda sentado, com os olhos perdidos.

- Padfoot? - chamei. Moony também parou.

- Padfoot? - repeti, segurando em sua gravata borboleta azul marinho e a puxando para chamar sua atenção. Ele me olhou, assustado.

- Hãm?

- Você quer perder seu par? Anda logo! Vamos senão perdemos a abertura do baile!

Sacudindo a cabeça como um retardado, ele se levantou, passando na minha frente.

Girei os olhos, o seguindo. Não antes de dar uma última olhada no meu visual. Enquanto Moony opitara por uma veste simples com uma capa aveludada, Padfoot seu conjunto azul marinho com preto. Eu opitei por um daqueles modelos antigos de noivo, sabe? Sarah me avisara que estaria de branco, então eu coloquei um conjunto normal, preto, com o colete de baixo cheio de correias prateado e brilhante.

Pisquei para o meu reflexo e segui os outros dois.

Havia um tumulto no salão comunal, cheio de garotas arrumadas e cheirosas esperando os parceiros, ou caras sem graças esperando as parceiras.

Uh... Um gatinha de vermelho passou do meu lado me sorrindo e eu acompanhei-a com os olhos até ela sumir dentro do dormitório. Impressão minha ou tava me dando mole?

Não tive tempo de perguntar para os rapazes porque, ainda olhando para trás, não vi que Moony brecara abruptadamente e acabei trombando nele.

- Ai! Moony, o que...

AI MEU MERLIM!

Olhando na mesma direção que ele olhava eu vi... Evans e Mary. As duas...

...

...

...

...

Meu queixo caiu. Olhei rapidamente para Mary vendo seu vestido de cetim champagne e seu belos caixos loiros espalhados pelos ombros, mas o que me interessava mesmo era Lily... Cabelos soltos, um penteado meio esvoaçante... Vestido azul turquesa que realssava (?) seus olhos... Mangas caídas, um racho que chegava até um palmo antes do joelho...

Ela estava mais do que deslumbrante! Era uma rainha!

Nossos olhos se encontraram e nenhum dos dois conseguiu desviar o olhar. Céus... Eu estava até sem fôlego!

Mas Um garota escolhe aquele momento para cutucá-la.

- Lily? Severus está te esperando lá fora.

Pisquei, voltando ao normal. _Severus_... Ridículo.

Ela queria ir com ele? Que fosse com ele, então!

Cutuquei Moony e o empurrei até o quadro. As duas nos seguiram, ainda olhando para nós.

- Jammie, até que enfim! Parece uma garota para se arrumar!

- Desculpe, Sarah, n-nós...

Santo dia das surpresas! Com tanta mulher bonita assim eu ia acabar tendo um infarte! Não podia nem acreditar que aquela era Sarah... Um vestido branco, simples, frente única, que se apegava perfeitamente às suas curvas e um decote extraordinário...! Sem contar os cabelos negros lisos com cachos perfeitos nas pontas...

- Você está... linda - elogiei.  
- Maravilhosa - completou Padfoot ao meu lado. O encarei e notei que era ele quem babava agora.

Sarah nem olhou para ele.

- Obrigada Jammie. Vamos?

Ofereci meu braço para Sarah, tentando ignorar a visão de um Ranhoso andando na direção da Torre onde provavelmente Lily o esperava.

Saímos, acompanhando de Perto Moony com a sonserina gostosona e ignorante.

O salão estava realmente belo! Tenho que confessar que os professores capricharam dessa vez! Várias mesinhas decoradas de vermelho e prata com uma garrafa elegante de bebida em seu centro, mais taças de cristais ao redor e guardanapos extraordinariamente brancos, também dobrados elegantemente.

Havia um palquinho muito bem decorado também, um espaço sem mesas bem no centro do salão, aberto para danças, provavelmente, e um gigantesca mesa com bebidas de todos os tipos e aperitivos.

- Uau - Sarah exclamou ao meu lado.

- Eu sei - concordei, rindo.

- Vamos sentar? - pedi, queria escolher um lugar perto da mesa de bebida, se possível. Ah... Ninguém é Santo, né? Eu não vou precisar ficar me levantando toda hora... E o salão já estava bem cheio!

- Vamos.

Sentamos e não demorou para que Moony e a go... a tal da gabriella viessem nos fazer compania. Sírius e outra lá sentaram em uma mesa de frente para a nossa.

Estávamos todos em silêncio. Em expectativa para o começo do baile. Padfoot não perdeu tempo e virou a garrafa que estava no centro em sua taça.

Tsc, tsc... Será que ele não via que apesar de ela estar ali não era para ser tomada e sim apenas como enfeite? O fato de não conter um feitiço refrigerador já era uma prova disso... Mas se ele queria tomar bebida quente...

- Olha lá? O que é aquilo? - ouvi a voz de Sarah ao meu ouvido.

Olhei.

Várias sombras pareciam aparecer no palco, não como se estivessem se aproximando secretamente, mas como se a intenção fosse realmente aquela entrada. Sem que pudessemos vê-los, mas que percebessemos que algo estava para acontecer.

- Parece que vai começar... - murmurou Gabrielle.

- Senhores... - Uma voz grave ecoou por todo o salão. A pouca conversa que tinha calou-se imediatamente. - Alunos e alunas. Professores e professoras... Sejam todos bem vindos à mais essa realização da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts! Desejamos que se divirtam e desfrutem o máximo dessa festa... Que começa agora.

O barulho de estouro pôde ser ouvido e no instante seguinte alguma coisa como papéis coloridos e brilhantes apareciam sobre todos os cantos, sobre todas as cabeças.

Muitas garotas soltaram gritinhos e muitas palmas foram abafadas pelos instrumentos que começaram a tocar...

Sim, o baile evidentemente começara.

Levei Sarah para Dançar um pouco as melodias rápidas e "dancáveis". Só paramos depois de muito tempo, quando já estávamos mesmo cansados.

Olhei ao redor, parando um pouco para prestar atenção no que acontecia com os outros enquanto Sarah bebia alguma coisa.

Padfoot não parecia ligar muito para a garota que estava com ele, a julgar pela distância que ele insistia em manter e a cara nada agradável dela.

Sorri interiormente. Se eu conhecia Pad ele provavelmente estava enxendo a cara porque caira na real, usando a desculpa da bebedeira para não se aproximar da garota.

Claro que acostumado como Pad era a beber aquilo não estava nem perto de embebedá-lo.

Mas ela não precisa saber disso, certo?

Moony e gabrieele pareceram se dar bem. Conversavam animadamente e não sairam um único momento para dançar. Pareciam mais uma dubla de amigos do que outra coisa. Sequer uma proximidade "diferente" parecia haver.

Estranho, não?

Só que eu tinha certeza de que ele reparara no olhar de Mary do outro lado do salão que não desgrudara dele. Assim como eu e muitos também reparam. Até o idiota do Colloy ao lado dela, a quem ela não dava moral nenhuma.

Sim, lá estava Evans e o Ranhoso conversando sozinhos numa mesa, tão animados quanto Moony.

Não gostei assim mesmo.

Eu queria que eu fosse a pessoa que fazia aquele sorriso no rosto dela.

Queria que aquele sorriso assim como tudo nele pertencesse a mim. E apenas a mim.

Bufei, ao mesmo tempo que uma música lenta e romântica começou a tocar. ´

Muitos dos que estavam na pista se sentaram. Muitos dos que estavam sentados foram dançar, apesar de agora haver bem menos do que antes.

Evans e Snape foram. Cerrei os dentes. Cecília abandonou Pad e sua bebida (quem ele não queria desgrudar). Wormtail e Meire aproveitaram a brecha para sairem de fininho, de mãos dadas.

Percebi que Gaby se levantara ao receber um convite de álguém. Moony nem se importou, apenas olhou para mim e Sarah e fez o convite por nós:

- Porque vocês dois não vão dançar?

Encarei Sarah.

- Você quer?

Ela deu de ombros.

- Tanto faz. Você quer?

Sorri, me levantando e fazendo uma mesura exagerada. Sarah riu, aceitando minha mão estendida.

Enlacei a cintura de Sarah um pouco constrangido. Sentindo que ela também estava tensa. Era até engraçado a situação. Éramos amigos! Aquele namoro era uma farça! Toda a situação era constrangedora. Ainda mais com aquela música melosa de fundo.

Para não encarar os olhos chamativos dela, continuei olhando ao redor. Não demorei para visualizar Moony levantando-se depressa da mesa por algum motivo. Franzi as sobrancelhas e tentei acompanhá-lo com os olhos. Ele saia depressa do salão. O motivo, eu não sei.

Procurei por Mary e Colloy e também não achei nenhum dos dois. Será que tinha alguma coisa a ver?

Bah... o que teria acontecido? Talvez os dois foram imitar Wormtail e Meire e Moony quis ver para acreditar...

Mas acreditem, era mesmo melhor ele não ver. Eu acabei de ver Lily e o Ranhoso perto de nós e não gostei nenhum pouco. O que aquela mão engordurada estava fazendo na cintura dela?

¬¬

Desviei os olhos quando ela também me encarou. Estava cansado... Não... Foram muitos anos... Muitos anos perdidos correndo atrás de alguém que não me dava bola... Estava cansado...

Encontrei Sarah me encarando, parecendo triste.

Já citei que ela tinha um olhar tão intimidador que você até se encolhe?

Pois é...

Tive que me esforçar para não me encolher.

Afastei os cabelos que haviam em seus olhos, mas descobri que gostava do contato da pele daquele rosto sob meus dedos e deixei minha mão ali.

- Jammie...

- Hum?

- Isto está tão esquisito... Não acha?

Sua voz era um sussurro, mas apesar do barulho altíssimo da música eu a ouvia perfeitamente bem.

- O que? - perguntei, agora fazendo uma carinho suave com o polegar em sua bochecha.

Sarah segurou minha mão.

- Isto. A gente. Essa música. Esse clima. Quero dizer, você sempre amou a Lily e eu amo o Sírius, certo? Somos amigos, não somos?

- Claro - confirmei, mas não afastei a mão. Sempre fui muito impulsivo. Um pecado meu que sempre acabava me fazendo arrepender de algo.

- Certo então - ela concordou.

O engraçado foi que eu continuei fazendo carinho em seu rosto e ela continuou segurando desnecessariamente a minha mão.

Quando percebi, estávamos próximos demais. Não sabia quem tinha se aproximado, acho que fora apenas o instinto... seus olhos se fecharam automaticamente e os meus os seguiram.

Foi assim que senti a textura aveludada de seus lábios nos meus, da mesma forma em que estávamos, nossos braços e mãos não sairam do lugar...

Eram lábios macios, que eu experimentei adoravelmente quando se entreabriram. Um beijo calmo, no ritmo da música, num conforto adorável, se seguiu...

Até que eu me peguei tocando aqueles cabelos negros imaginando em como seriam se fossem ruivos e não tão pretos...

Até que abrimos os olhos e nossos lábios se desgrudaram e eu me desapontei em não ver as esmeraldas que eu tanto queria ver...

Sarah me olhava, um pouco confusa.

Nos encaramos, sem saber o que dizer.

A primeira atitude que qualquer um teria naquele momento foi a mesma que eu e Sarah tivemos:

Olhar ao redor.

Aparentemente todos continuavam dançando normalmente. Menos...

- Lily... - Sarah murmurou e só eu ouvi.

Evans nos encarava, estática. No meio da pista de dança.

Snape parecia não entender nada.

Antes de mais nada, porém, ela saiu correndo.

Hãm?

A música acabou e outra começou a tocar. Eu e Sarah nos olhamos mais uma vez, assustados e confusos, resolvemos nos sentar.

Sentamos. Em silêncio.

Quando eu abri a boca pra falar, Sarah também o fez.

Nos calamos juntos.

Bem, isso serviu para darmos boas risadas e descontrair o ambiente pesado.

- Pode falar...

- Não, fala você...

- Certo, então... Sarah, você é muito gata e tal, beija muito bem, mas...

- Eu sei - ela me cortou, suspirando aliviada. - Você ama Lily, e eu sempre soube que ela também gostava de você. Agora pouco foi uma prova viva disso. Nós somos amigos... Sei lá... Acho que não é o fim do mundo também... Nos beijamos. Certo. Aconteceu... Estávamos sozinhos e carentes... Bem, não vamos nos matar por causa disso...

- Exato - concordei, agradecido. - Ótimo... Sabe, eu adoraria ficar com você, mas nós dois já estamos apaixonados. E por terceiros. Esse beijo foi ótimo, mas... Fica por isso mesmo... Certo?

Ela me deu um tapa no ombro, rindo.

- Senhor James Potter, heim? Fica atancando jovens indefesas...

Dei risada.

- Jovens indefesas? Não a julgar por esse tapa.. Já disseram que você bate muito forte?

Ela riu.

- Sim. já. Agora... - suspirou, tornando-se séria. - Eu acho que vou atrás de Lily...

- Certo. - murmurei. - Até depois então.

Sarah saiu e eu, ainda confuso pela sequência assustadora de fatos, ergui os olhos e encontrei Pad me encarando, nada agradável posso dizer.

Respirei fundo e fui até lá.

Sentei-me na mesa dele no mesmo instante em que Moony entrava de volta ao salão com Mary. Espere aí? Eles estavam de mãos dadas? Merlim! O que eu perdi?

Padfoot enxeu o copo, fingindo que não me via. Virou-o de uma vez.

- Você pode até não ficar bêbado, Pad, mas vai acabar estragando seus fígados e...

- Me deixa, James. O que você quer aqui?

Suspirei, assistindo Moony e Mary indo para a pista de dança, que continuava a tocar uma música lenta.

Era melhor contar logo a verdade, isso não nos levaria a lugar algum.

- Foi tudo uma farça, Padfoot. - despejei. - Eu e Sarah nunca namoramos.

O copo parou a meio caminho da boca e seus olhos se voltaram para mim.

- O que disse?

- Eu e Sarah. Nós só queríamos fazer ciúmes para vocês, nunca tivemos nada. A verdade é que Sarah sempre gostou de você, Pad, mas por achar que você nunca se envolveria seriamente com ela resolveu terminar antes que se envolvessem mais. Sempre foi uma farça.

Sírius ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. Virou o copo outra vez e sacudiu a cabeça, como para negar algo.

- Eu vi você dois se beijando, James.

Como eu justificaria isso?

- Sírius, aquilo foi... Foi de momento, foi o clima, sei lá... Nós somos apenas amigos! Só! Nunca sentimos nada um pelo outro!

Novamente ele balançou a cabeça.

- Amigos não beijam na boca - afirmou.

Bem... Ele estava até que certo.

- Nem todos parecem ter conhecimento disso, Padfoot - murmurei, um sorriso nos lábios.

Padfoot me encarou, sem entender. Eu apontei para a pista de dança onde Moony e Mary estavam sincronizados num longo e apaixonado beijo. Vi um o fantasma de um sorriso nos cantos dos lábios de Pad, mas ele logo os desmanchou, encarando o copo, dessa vez, sem realmente beber alguma coisa.

- Pad... Eu amo a Evans. E Sarah ama você. Ela só não lhe disse até hoje porque não acredita que você sente o mesmo por ela.

- Não sinto. - ele murmurou, carrancudo.

- Não? Ah, então me perdoe! Mas eu jurava que esse era o único motivo de você ver o nosso beijo e ficar assim tão irritado!

- Eu não f...

- Padfoot, por merlim! Será que você vai precisar perder a Sarah de verdade para assumir o que você sente por ela? Ou vai agir como um homem de verdade e ir atrás dela agora?

Como se minhas palavras fossem proféticas, Sarah apareceu na porta do salão. Vi quando seus olhos nos encontraram na mesa e ela ficou sem reação.

- Está esperando o quê, Padfoot?

Ele não se mexeu.

Olha, se você não for lá agora eu juro que eu vou e a peço em namoro de verdade! Já perdi as esperanças com Evans mesmo e estou sozinho, só que se eu fizer isso não vai ser para abandoná-la depois, caso mude de idéia! Você vai ou eu vou?

Ele me olhou raivoso.

- Você não teria coragem...

- Ah não?

Me levantei e lhe dei as costas. Estava para dar o primeiro passo quando senti que ele segurava meu braço.

Me virei, escondendo um sorriso.

- Você Venceu, Prongs. Eu vou.

E não é que ele foi mesmo?

Sorri, ao vê-lo arrastar Sarah para longe dali. Provavelmente para uma sala vazia tentar se reconciliar.

Não havia mais nada que me prendia ao salão, então subi ao meu quarto, troquei de roupa e fiquei lá até Moony aparecer. Ele me contou tudo o que aconteceu com Mary (o que eu registrarei aqui depois) assim como Padfoot pulando de alegria me contou detalhadamente todo o seu encontro com Sarah, o que fez para reconquistá-la, etc, etc, etc...

Não tinha noção da hora. Só sei que eles tomaram um banho, se deitaram, dormiram e eu ainda fiquei acordado, rolando na cama sem conseguir pegar no sono.

Porque alguma coisa me dizia que eu devia me levantar e andar pelo castelo?

E desde quando eu precisava de uma resposta?

Peguei minha capa de invisibilidade e saí. Encontrando realmente uma resposta depois de quinze minutos de passeio.

Foi no sétimo andar, num corredor particularmente escuro, perto de uma armadura maluca. Uma garrafa vazia como aquelas que víamos nas mesas do baile. Um pouco do líquido estava derramado no chão.

Dei mais dois passos, após analisar a garrafa e percebi uma cabeleira ruiva atrás da estátua.

Uma cabeleira ruiva estranhemente conhecida.

E havia resmungos... soluços... Oras... Que coisa esquisita.

- Olá?

Um gritinho agudo e assutado fez-se ouvir. Dei um pulo para trás quando a imagem de Evans apareceu na minha frente.

- Potter! - ela exclamou raivosa. - Vo-ocê aqui!!

Apesar de ter me encolhido como sempre fazia com os gritos de Evans (Oh, Merlim, eu assumi isso no papel? Não deixe Padfoot pegar esse d... caderno.) eu notei que algo... Lá no fundinho daqueles olhos tão verdes e naquela expressão tão cansada, estava... Diferente.

- Evans... você... Está... bêbada? - My God! Quem disse que seria tão difícil descobrir? Francamente, não dá pra acreditar, Lilían Evans conhecida por ser a certina, a correta, esta mesmo... bêbada?

- É claro que não, seu bobo! - ela exclamou, se atirando nos meus braços e apertando minhas bochechas.

OO

- Ah... Evans...

- Lílian.

- O... O que?

- Meu nome é Lílian! Me chame de Lílian!

Eu a encarei, surpreso, ela estava muito próxima, o cheiro de alcool era evidente.

- Lílian...

- Aí! Bom menino! - Ela me deu um beijo na bochecha, desajeitada. Oh, como eu queria que ela fizesse isso em condições normais. - Vamos... Repita! eu quero ouvir de novo...

- Lílian...

- Isso, agora me chame de Líliy¹.

Ela escorregou até o chão, me levando junto.

- Ei, Evans!

- É Lily! Diga: Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiily. Llllllliiiiiillllllllyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!

- Er. Lily.

(*¹ Amores, sei que Lilian e lily não existe, ou é um ou é outro. Mas resolvi colocar o nome de lilian, mas lily como se fosse apelido, ok? Façam de conta que é uma abreviação.)

A pronuncia era perfeita, claro. Eu sempre percebi e adorei. Lily também pareceu perceber. Ela sorriu bobamente, os olhos fechados.

- De novo...

- Lily. Precisamos sair daqui. Você não pode ser encontrada nessas condições...

Mas ela não respondeu, olhos fechados e a respiração entrecortada.

Adormecera.

- Ah, ótimo...

Olhei ao relógio e depois ao redor. Lílian não poderia ser encontrada por niguém, naquele estado, àquela hora. Se encrencaria demais.

- Pense, Prongs, pense!

Desesperado por uma solução, uma idéia me ocorreu. Claro! A Sala Precisa! Um lugar perfeito para escondê-la até que se curasse da bebedeira.

Sem muito esforço, a peguei no colo e a carreguei até lá, tomando o cuidado necessário para não sermos pegos.

Passei três vezes em frente a parede de pedra, murmurando para mim mesmo: "Preciso de um lugar onde possa esconder a Evasn e cuidar de sua bebedeira".

A parede se abriu, revelando uma larga porta. Cruzei-a com Lily ainda no colo e me surpreendi com o loval: Havia uma imensa cama com vários frascos de poções, umas bacias de porcelana que não entendi a utilidade, uma jarra que pelo visto, continha água fria e uma garrafa térmica de onde escapava um fiapo de fumaça.

Coloquei Lily na cama e a cobri, me afastando para dar uma olhada melhor na sala, mas ela acabou acordando.

- James?

Virei-me rapidamente, na esperança de encontrá-la bem, apesar de saber que nunca em seu juízo perfeito Evans me chamaria de James.

Assustei-me. Ela estava estranhamente verde e num reflexo, eu peguei uma daquelas bacias de porcela, entendendo para quê serviriam. Corri até ela, colocando a bacia perto de seu rosto bem a tempo.

Instantaneamente uma toalha fofa surgiu a minha frente e eu a passei a Evans assim que a âncea terminou.

- 'Gada - agradeceu ela. O conteúdo da bacia desapareceu quando eu a pus de lado.

- Acho melhor você tomar um café...

Peguei uma xícara do conteúdo da jarra e a passei para Ev... Lily.

- Não gosto de café... Ops!

Tentando afastar a xícara de perto, ela bateu em minha mão, derramando tudo sobre mim.

- Ãm... tudo bem - acalmei-a, sentindo o líquido quente enxarcar minha camisa e queimar minha pela. Tirei rapidamente a peça de roupa e me limpei com um pano molhado que acabara de aparecer.

- É para tirar a roupa? - perguntou Lily, mirando-me com olhos inocentes e puxando a camiseta pelo pescoço.

- Não! Lily, eu só me sujei... - escutei o desespero da minha própria voz e o suspiro aliviado que soltei ao constatar que ela usava uma mini-blusa embaixo, pelo menos. Céus ela não estava bem.

- Gosto de você me chamando assim... - ela sussurrou, os olhos brilhando, se aproximando de mim e... Num piscar de olhos ela estava no meu colo, enlaçando meu pescoço. Gosto de como soa... Repete?

Ela parecia tão frágil! Observei bem aqueles olhos verdes que brilhavam em espectativa, a espera. Aepsar de saber que elanão estava em seu juízo, dentro de si mesmo, eu me vi desejando imensamente que aquilo tudo fosse real, não um mero efeito do ácool.

- Lily - repeti, mais uma vez naquela noite. E mais uma vez assistindo um radiante sorriso se formar no seu rosto sempre belo.

Mas tão rápido quanto veio, o sorriso sumiu. Uma expressão que lembrava levemente a de Evans enfezada e mal-humorada surgiu em seu rosto. Claro que era mais puxada para cômica do que para assustadora.

- Você... - ela reclamou. - Tem um sério problema, Potter... Quem mandou você beijar a minha amiga?

Pisquei. Sem saber o que fazer.

- Eu não... Sarah e eu... Nós não temos mais nada.

Ela não entenderia se eu dissesse " nunca tivemos nada". Na verdade eu nem sei como ela estava conseguindo falar alguma coisa, pelo estado claramente avançado da bebida.

Um novo sorriso, foi tudo o que vi, antes que ela se atirasse nos meus braços e colava seus lábios nos meus. Completamente desajeitada.

Era difícil explicar o que estava acontecendo ali. Lilian Evans me beijava. Lilian Evans estava bêbada. Lilian Evans acabara de me empurrar com uma força extra e me derrubar na cama. Lilian Evans agora estava deitada sobre mim e... Aquilo era completamente errado!

Mesmo assim a maciez daqueles láios tão adoráveis que eu provara uma vez foi o suficiente para me paralizar.

Sem perceber o que estava fazendo (percebi depois, mas isso a gente pode fingir que não sabe), meus braços a envolveram devagar, aproveitando a sensação tão maravilhosa e aconchegante daquele corpo. Ela tentou falar ainda com meus lábios sob os dela:

- Sabe... Você é... um bobo. Eu sempre... amei você... E você nunca... percebeu...

O choque foi tão grande que eu segurei em seu rosto e o afastei, encarando-a nos olhos.

- Como é?

- Você sempre foi imaturo... Ficando com todas e dando em cima de mim, arrogante e... hic... e metido...

- Lily...

- Mas... Eu gosto de você.

Não consigui dizer mais nada quando senti novamente os lábios dela procurando os meus. Nos beijamos. De verdade. Apesar de ela estar um pouco desastrada.

Dessa vez eu não pensei, já a tinha envolvido mais forte em meus braços e invertido nossas posições quando... Me obriguei a caria na real.

Afastei-me o mais rápido que consegui.

_James Potter, por favor! Não é apenas porque Lily se declarou que ela vai querer ser boazinha com você quando acordar! Agora que você descobriu o que ela sente, não pode fazer nenhuma cagada! Senão ela vai achar que você se aproveitou dela!_

- Certo. Er. Lily. É melhor você descansar e... Precisaria tomar alguma coisa...

Olhei ao redor. A sala precisa funcionava de acordo com aquilo que nós mais precisamos, correto? Então se eu pedisse uma poção contra ressaca...

Isso! A poção apareceu bem na minha frente!

- Lily, é melhor você tomar... Ah, não. De novo não!

É, Lily já estava virada de lado, dormindo tranquilamente.

¬¬

Suspirando, peguei uma coberta de cima da cama onde estávamos e a cobri. Parei para observá-la por um bom tempo. As pálpebras de aspecto aveludado, os cílios unidos, achocolatados. Poucas vezes na vida eu já a vi com a aparência tão tranquila, nunca imaginei que ela poderia ficar ainda mais bela dessa forma.

Tirei uma mecha do cabelo ruivo de cima de seu rosto e não resiti, dando um beijo suave sobre a pele onde o cabelo roçou.

Encostei a cabeça na parede me ajeitando sentado na cama ao lado dela. Ela tinha que melhorar desse estado antes de voltar para o dormitório. E não podia ser muito tarde, teria que voltar antes que qualquer pessoa acordasse.

Esperaríamos. Mas eu não estava afim de dormir, perdera completamente qualquer resíquio de sono que ainda poderia ter.

O que faria então para passar o tempo? Porque ficar encarando Lily dormir não era uma idéia muito boa...

Certo. Eu acho que vou contar para você o que aconteceu com Moony/Mary, Pad/Sarah. O que acha?

Ela era... interessante. Muito simpática e inteligente. Tinha um papo bem legal e apesar de algumas ideínhas fúteis, parecia ter uma cabeça, na medida do possível para uma sonserina, bem aberta e sensata. Poderíamos ser bons amigos. Só que infelizmente eu percebi que não era isso o que ela queria. Não apenas isso, pelo menos. E eu não podia oferecer o que ela desejava.

- Desculpe - foi o que respondi, quando ela me fez o convite para dar uma volta pelos jardins. Compreendeu, no mesmo instante. Não pareceu ficar muito contente, mas cavalheiros afim de tirá-la para dançar era o que menos parecia faltar ali. Logo ela encontrou um substituto e eu me vi olhando ao redor, buscando a pessoa que eu realmente gostaria de passar aquela noite.

Não que meus olhos não estivessem nela o tempo todo. Era simplesmente impossível não olhá-la e admirar inúmeras vezes, em qualquer situação. Claro que nos braços do Colloy aquilo dificultava um pouco. O Lobo dentro de mim se enfurecia todas as vezes que estam muito perto um do outro, o que, Graças a Merlim, aconteceu pouquíssimas vezes. Mary não permitia muito contato dele. Aparentemente ainda não o perdoara...

Certa ela. Na verdade eu nem sei o que ela estava fazendo no baile com aquele idiota!

Foi então que eu observei e vi os dois saindo do salão. Ela não parecia muito contente. Estranhei... Era amigo de james e Sírius, não? Como um bom maroto, minha missão era seguí-los, sem dúvida.

Tive um reflexo do cabelo louro de Mary sumindo depressa por uma porta assim que saí do salão. Olhei ao redor só para conferir que estava sozinho e caminhei até essa mesma porta, agora fechada.

Esperava ouvir alguma coisa, mas havia apenas o silêncio. Estranho... Será que eles se acertaram e... Estavam... _Namorando_ lá dentro? Meu estômago revirou ao pensar nisso. Já estava quase indo embora, lamentando por definitivamente ter perdido a garota que eu nunca tivera, quando ouvi algo... Poderia ser considerado um grito estrangulado... Ou uma exclamação abafada... Era algo que deveria ser averiguado.

Tirei a varinha das vestes o mais rápido que pude e com um estrondo que ecoou por toda a sala, a porta se abriu.

Antes que os presentes fossem bruscamente afastados eu tive um flash do que havia ali. Colloy segurava Mary apertada pela cintura e com outra mão a fazia inclinar a cabeça para trás, puxando dolorosamente os seus cabelos naquela direção. O rosto de Mary estava molhado.

Por lágrimas.

- Expiliarmus! - exclamei, antes que ele pudesse sequer reagir.

Com dois passos para trás, Colloy me encarou perplexo. Senti uma raiva muito grande quando senti Mary correr ao meu lado e a ouvi soluçar.

- Tudo bem, Mary? - perguntei, ainda mantendo o olhar do sonserino.

Ela respondeu com um apertão no meu braço.

- Você pretendia o quê com isso, Colloy? Limpezas agradam tanto você que gostaria de um pouco mais até Julho?

Com uma raiva visível, ele ameaçou partir para cima de mim. Bloquiei-o com um feitiço.

- É melhor ficar onde está ou as consequências serão graves. O que pretendia?

Um sorriso cínico e zombeteiro apareceu em seus lábio. Senti o toque de MAry se aprofundar em meu braço.

- Ora... E você fingi que não sabe? Só estava recordando os velhos tempos... Sabe como é, não? Oh, me desculpe. Eu esqueci que você até hoje não teve a oportunidade de ficar com a vadiazinha, por mais que tenha tentado...

Sem pensar, o atingi com o primeiro feitiço que me veio a cabeça. Colloy caiu para trás, desacordado.

- O que... O que você fez, Remus?

Não consegui fazer mais do que lançar um olhar de desprezo para o corpo estirado no chão.

- Ele só está desacordado. Com sorte, algum professor vai encontrá-lo quando as aulas começarem amanhã... Foi só isso - afirmei, olhando fixamente em seus olhos para fazê-la acreditar.

- Certo.

Silêncio.

- Bem... Acho que é melhor voltar a festa, não se preocupe mais com ele. Eu vou... Dormir. Boa noite, Mary.

Quando fui dar as costas, ela me puxou de volta. Nos olhamos por um tempo, depois ela se aproximou um pouco mais de mim e me deu um beijo suave... Nos lábios. Não acreditei primeiramente, até vê-la se afastar e seus olhos amendoados se abrirem para mim.

Parecia esperar algo.

- Mary... - murmurei, imaginando que sabia o que era. - Será que é tarde para... Pedir pra você ser o meu par a partir de agora?

Ela sorriu, radiante.

- Eu adoraria, Remus.

Feliz, saí da sala com ela de mãos dadas, até que uma idéia súbta me atingiu.

- Ei, Mary. Espere aqui um momento, sim?

- Mas...

Entrei de volta na sala, sozinho, e mirei o corpo inerte no chão, um sorriso que não consegui impedir brincando em meus lábios.

Mary estava esperando na porta da sala, nervosa. O que Remus fora fazer lá dentro? Do nada ele teve a idéia de voltar para lá... Ela não via a hora de voltar a entrar na festa, agora com quem relmente queria estar, e dançar a noite a toda! O que Remus fazia?

impaciente, estava quase para abrir a porta e entrar quando ele saiu, carregando alguma coisa nas mãos. Ela piscou, ao perceber que aquilo parecia um amontoado de tecido.

- O que é isso? - perguntou, curiosa.

Remus apenas pegou em sua mão, jogando tudo atrás de uma árvore de Natal imensa próxima a eles.

- Não é nada, apenas uns panos de chão do Filch. Vamos dançar?

Com uma última olhada para trás, MAry jurava ter visto a ponta de alguma coisa que lembrava a gravata de Colloy. Deu de ombros e entrou no salão, esquecendo-se logo em seguida de todo o resto que não fosse Moony.

Evans se mexeu. Será que está dormindo já normal ou ainda está chapada? Porque se ela estiver normal e me ver aqui sentado ao seu lado numa cama ela me corta em pedacinhos... Bem, mas de qualquer forma está dormindo mesmo, não acordou. Adorei narrar o que aconteceu pelo ponto de vista do Moony, é divertido! E sim, eu realmente aumentei muita coisa (que graça tem escrever como tudo realmente aconteceu??) mas acreditem, não inventei a parte das roupas. Moony realmente tirou as roupas de Colloy e o deixou lá, peladão, no meio de uma sala de aula. Vai ser tão engraçado quando o encontrarei! Ainda mais se for um professor! Coitado do infeliz que abrir aquela porta!

Agora querido amigo caderno de anotações diárias e toda essa baboseira comprida que você já está acostumado a ouvir, vamos contar o que aconteceu com sírius logo após ele sair correndo da mesa, com Sarah segura em suas mãos.

- Sírius, o que...?  
- Psiu.  
- Mas...  
- Espere um pouco, Sarah.

Um minuto de silêncio. Fizeram uma curva, outra curva, mais uma curva, uma nova curva e entraram na primeira porta. Uma sala de duelos.

- Agora você pode fazer o favor de dizer o que está acontecendo, Sr. Black? – ela despejou, soltando seu braço e o olhando irritada. – Porque me arrastou até aqui como um louco, sem me dar uma única explicação?

Sírius piscou.

- Porque mais seria? – Deu um passo na direção dela.

- Eu... não entendi. – ela deu um passo para trás.

Ele sorriu, olhando-a de cima a baixo.

- Você ficou ainda mais linda nesse vestido, sabia?

Era aquela voz que ele usava apenas para suas conquistas. Aquele tom rouco e sensual que fez Sarah estremecer e dar outro passo para trás.

- Black, eu... Preciso voltar... Você sabe, James, meu namorado não vai ficar muito f...

Ela não conseguiu terminar a fala quando viu o sorriso que ele abria em resposta.

- O que? Do que está rindo?

- Você não cansa de mentir para mim?

- Eu não estou mentindo, eu...

Calou-se outra vez quando Sírius rompeu a distância entre os dois e a segurou firme com seus dois braços. Estava sério. A expressão intensa.

- James me contou a verdade. Vocês nunca tiveram nada. Ele também me contou o porque você fez tudo isso, não precisa mentir mais para mim, Sarah.

Sarah estreitou os olhos, mas Sírius não se deixou abalar.

- Não acredito que ele te contou! James não tinha o direito! Ele vai se ver...

Ela fez um movimento brusco, tentando se virar mesmo com os braços de Sírius a segurando. Ele foi mais forte e a trouxe de volta sem esforços.

Houve um silêncio enquanto os olhos se encontravam.

- Sarah... Eu... Você não devia ter terminado comigo, eu fiquei com raiva, a gente estava bem e de repente você quis terminar...! Sei que não agi da melhor maneira possível e entendo seus atos... Sim, James me contou tudo, até o porquê de você ter feito isso. Mas o que eu dizia é que eu não fui nenhum Santo e tudo o que fiz não foi certo, mas você também não devia ter sido tão precipitada. Talvez a gente teria se entendido e se resolvido mais fácil...

Sarah baixou os olhos.

- Sinto muito, mas eu achei que você logo perceberia que eu estava... Levando tudo mais a sério do que... Tínhamos combinado e aí...

- Você pensou que eu me assustaria e nunca mais iria querer saber de você?

Lentamente, sem erguer a cabeça, Sarah concordou.

- Bom, talvez eu teria feito isso...- Ele olhou de relance para Sarah, que fez um suave gesto com a cabeça, como se dissesse "Eu não estava dizendo?" - … antes.

Seus olhos se ergueram ao mesmo tempo que Sírius sorria.

- O que disse?

Sírius se aproximou mais, deslizando os dedos pela face da garota. Os dois tinham uma expressão intensa.

- Eu disse que teria feito isso se soubesse antes... Sarah eu me acostumei a você... Você é diferente, é... Maravilhosa. O tipo de garota que qualquer cara gostaria de ter ao seu lado. Não é como todos os casos que eu já tive, não há como comparar... Acho que... – Ele hesitou, mas vendo o brilho fascinante nos olhos de Sarah, continuou: - Eu me apaixonei por você.

Teria sido engraçado. Sírius Black. Apaixonado. Na verdade era pra ser hilário… Só que não foi. Não havia ninguém ali para rir além de sírius e Sarah. Sírius notou que as palavras eram sinceras assim que as proferiu. Sarah estava ocupada demais tentando absorver os significados dela.

- Você está dizendo... Apaixonado? Por mim? Tem certeza?

Ele apenas sorriu, aproximando-se um pouco mais e tocando seus lábios levemente com os seus próprios. O coração de Sarah pareceu parar de bater. Sírius perdeu o ar.

- Eu tenho certeza, Sarah. Eu quero te provar...Você... Aceita namorar comigo?

Sarah tentou respirar, inalando o mesmo ar que o moreno a sua frente. Quando respondeu, o simples movimento de seus lábios tocaram os de Sírius, tão próximos os dois estavam. Aquele simples contato fez suas pernas fraquejarem, mas ele estava lá com suas mãos segurando firme sua cintura para sustentá-la.  
- Eu... Se você está falando sério, Black, eu... É claro que eu aceito! Mas se estiver brincando comigo, eu juro que...

Mas Sírius não deixou que ela continuasse. Unindo outra vez seus lábios e dando início a um beijo profundo. Apaixonado. Que nenhum dos dois ousou interromper nem com palavras, nem com mais nada. Quem necessitava de oxigênio afinal?

Lily se mexeu ao meu lado. A quanto tempo estivera escrevendo? Aparentemente não fora pouco...

Um gemido doloroso. Acho que a poção de ressaca não fez efeito...

Ela se virou.

É agora... Vamos ver qual vai ser a reação dela ao se lembrar de tudo o que fez e disse... Uma parte de mim estava um pouco receosa, Lily era tão orgulhosa que poderia negar tudo... Mas era apenas uma parte de mim, porque outra estava exuberante! Era um sentimento único de que tudo agora iria dar certo! Tudo se resolveria e nós ficaríamos bem... Depois de tanto tempo tentando...

Fechei cuidadosamente o diário e o coloquei ao lado da cama. Peguei um novo vidrinho daqueles e esperei pacientemente até ela abrir os olhos. O que demorou um bom pouco.

- Droga, minha cabeça... - Foi a primeira coisa que eu a ouvi dizer.

- Tome, vai te ajudar com isso.

Ajudei-a a tomar o líquido segurando o frasco pois ela parecia zonza demais para conseguir fazer isso.

- Obrigada.

- De nada - respondi. Era difícil segurar o riso e a vontade que eu tinha de abraçá-la e comemorar... Mas tive que fazê-lo. Vamos deixá-la tomar a iniciativa. - E então, como está se sentindo?

- Como se minha cabeça tivesse servido como palco de balé para trasgos¹.

Eu ri.

- Isso que dá enxer a cara. Você nunca bebeu, não é?

- Eu não... - Ela piscou, me olhando direito pela primeira vez. - Potter?

Foi minha vez de piscar.

- Eu... Você está bem? Acho que essa poção não está fazendo efeito...

- Potter, eu... - Ela olhou ao redor. - O que eu estou fazendo nesse... Quarto... Com você?

O quê?

- Lily... Essa é a sala precisa... Eu te trouxe para cá quando te encontrei no corredor...

Mas ela não estava ouvindo. Acabara de notar a pouca roupa que estava vestindo e se cobrira depressa com o cobertor.

*¹: Peguei essa frase enprestada de uma fic chamada "Sob influência da lua", da fanfiction net.

- Potter, porque eu estou vestida assim e você... Você está... Sem camisa?

Oh, merda. Ela não se lembrava de nada e estava entendendo tudo errado!

- Lily, não é o que você...

- O quê? O que está acontecendo? Porque estamos aqui? Potter, o que houve ontem a noite enquanto eu... eu estava bêbada?

Não foi apenas mágoa o que eu senti naquele momento. Foi raiva. Muita raiva também. Como ela podia me perguntar uma coisa dessas? Quero dizer, ela não estava nervosa, aparentemente, mas estava... receosa. Como se acreditasse mesmo que eu teria feito... Merlim! O que ela pensava de mim?

- Evans, o que você acha que eu faria se você estivesse bêbada? Você acha mesmo que eu seria capaz de fazer algo com você assim?

Ela corou.

- Olha, Potter, todos nós sabemos do que você... Você diz sentir por mim. Eu estava bêbada... Não estou dizendo que você teria feito algo contra a minha vontade, não me leve a mal... só estou dizendo que talvez... Talvez eu tenha me excedido e você... Eu não te culparia completamente, fui eu a errada dessa vez...

- Evans - chamei, já sem um pingo da felicidade que outrora estivera sentindo.

Ela não me ouviu.

- Você é homem e... Só me diz o que aconteceu, por favor.

Ao me olhar, acho que ela levou um susto com os sentimentos que estavam explícitos no meu rosto. Ela acreditava mesmo que eu teria me aproveitado dela? Quer dizer, eu realmente estava me deixando levar, mas por Merlim, nunca teria feito nada com ela daquela jeito!

- Nada - respondi. Me levantando e dando passos para trás, sem deixar de encará-la. - Não aconteceu nada. Você dormiu o tempo todo. O que eu fiz foi só tirá-la do corredor e trazê-la para cá. Sequer conversamos. Pode ficar com sua consciência tranquila.

- Potter...

Cheguei a porta. Procurei pelo trinco ainda sem deixar de olhá-la. Estava irritado. Estava chateado. Mais do que isso... estava cansado. Cansado de tudo...

- Acho melhor você descer logo, antes que as pessoas comecem a acordar e você possa correr o risco de ser pega andando pelos corredores a esa hora.

- Potter...

- Se precisar de algo, é só pedir que a sala vai te dar. - fiz uma pausa, enquanto girava o trinco e o segurava aberto. - A gente se vê.

Saí. Sem ver a expressão no rosto de Evans. Não me importava mais o que ela achava de mim.

Não me importava mais o que ela estaria sentindo.

Nada mais me importava. Não naquele instante.


	11. Furto e Arte

Esse capítulo, como vão notar, é em terceira pessoa. E vcs vão entender porque não é narrado como o diário de James logo no comecinho:

Lilian viu a porta batendo com um sentimento apertado dentro do peito. Uma vozinha que repetia incessantemente¹ dentro da sua cabeça: "Culpa sua... Você não tem sentimentos... Foi sua responsabilidade..."

Queria ter impedido que ele fosse embora , queria têlo chamado... Não queria ter dito aquilo, devia saber que ele não seria capaz de fazer o que dissera, mas quem disse que ela realmente era tão esperta assim? Vivia cometendo erros... E a forma como tratara James era um deles. O pior.

Ela odiava que as pessoas elogiassem sua beleza. Desde pequena. Claro que ninguém nunca entendia, mas se se importassem em perguntar alguma vez, ela teria explicado... No pré, escolinha trouxa, foi a primeira a aprender a ler, de toas as 8 turmas de 30 alunos. Nessa idade já não brincava de boneca, mas arrasava com os quebra cabeças que o pai lhe comprava. Dois anos depois ninguém lhe vencia no xadrez e o que lhe falavam era apenas: "Essa garotinha linda vai ter sorte na vida." Depois veio Hogwarts onde logo no Expresso de HOgwarts ela o avistou... James Potter. Ambos se tornaram Grifinórios. Tiveram aulas juntos. Ela queria surpreendê-lo com a sua inteligência... Respondia a todas as perguntas, recebia as melhores notas e era primeira a terminar os exercícios em aula, embora ele quase não ficasse tão atrás. E era isso o que mais a surpreendia, pois tinha que se esforçar tanto e ele quase não estudava!

Mas ele parecia nunca notá-la.... O primeiro ano foi de tentativas infrutíferas para chamar sua atenção e quando já desanimara, houve aquele incidente no corredor... E qual foi a primeira coisa que lhe dissera? Como foi que a tratou? Como uma garotinha de curvas bonitas e pouco cérebro que ele estava já acostumado a sair. Isso a enfureceu. Não era o tipo de garoto que ela pensou que era, que ela queria ter ao seu lado. Era imaturo, galinha, arrogante e irritante! Mas assumia... Aquilo virou uma guerra... Não tinha necessidade de exagerar como fizera... Só que as coisas saíram de seu controle...

Droga... Já estava mais do que na hora de acabar com aquele criancice.

Mas a porta se fechara e James saíra por ela, magoado. Chateado. Provavelmente sem vontade de vÊ-la tão cedo.

Precisava pedir desculpas. Não que isso fosse mudar alguma coisa entre elee, reconhecer seu erro era uma coisa, perdoar uma vez também. Outra bem diferente era esquecer tudo o que James lhe fizera e ficar com um cara que não sentia nada por ela a não ser orgulho ferido.

Não soube quanto tempo ficou ali. Talvez até uma hora. TAlvez mais. Até que finalmente decidiu se levantar. Lavou o rosto, vestiu a blusa e já estava para sair quando notou algo sobre a cama. Brilhava como água.

Era a capa de invisibilidade de James.

MEsmo sem perceber ela sorriu. Lembrava da aventura que eles passaram juntos naquele armário, no quinto ano. Fora lá que ele a beijara. E lógico, ela ficara sem reação. Foi surpreso e... tão bom...

PEgou a capa e a dobrou, escondendo sob a blusa. Entregaria na mesma ocasião em que deveria pedir desculpas.

Antes que pudesse pensar em sair mais uma vez, porém, outro objeto chamou-lhe a atenção. Dessa vez sobre o criado-mudo do lado que James estava. Era retangular, grosso, encapado com couro de Dragão preto.

Um livro, foi o que Lily pensou primeiramente. Recolheu o objeto e mirou o que deveria ser o título. Como não conseguiu ler, soletrou:

- "CDADECPSMESSSR!"

Lily franziu as sobrancelhas. O que diabos era aquilo? Um código? Não poderia ser um livro... Não com um "James Potter" escrito com o mesmo tipo de letra no fim da capa. Era o quê, então ? Um caderno?

Ela tentou abrir, mas não conseguiu. Havia um feitiço de proteção ao redor. Bem, já tivera a certeza de que era de James, o jeito era guardá-lo junto com a capa e devolver-lhe na primeira oportunidade.

Guardou-o, pegou sua varinha e saiu.

No seu dormitório tomou um bom banho, vestiu as vestes simples de domingo e saiu atrás de James, o diário e a capa escondidos no casaco quente. Entregaria tudo a ele, pediria desculpas e só, iria embora. Era hora de dar um fim naquilo tudo.

Mas seus planos foram por água abaixo quando chegou no salão comunal . O topo de duas cabeças era visível no sofá que estava de costas para ela, dando para reconhecer os cabelos arrepiados de Potter e os bem arrumados de Black. Aparentemente discutiam:

- Está começando a ficar chato, Prongs. Já disse que não peguei aquela porcaria de diário!

- _Não_ é um diário! É um caderno de anotações diárias e confidenciais para seres masculinos expressarem seus sentimentos sem receios! E não é uma porcaria!

- Você não esqueceu em nenhum lugar, James? - Era a voz de Remus. E vinha da poltroa a esquerda, por isso não dava para vê-lo.

- Não! Onde poderia ter deixado?

- Ora, isso é com você, Prongs! - Petter. No chão, perto da lareira. - Agora não vem culpar a gente por ter pegado o seu diário! Tá certo que a gente já quis fazê-lo, mas não fomos nós!

- Diário não! É caderno...

- Prongs, já chega, não foi a gente e pronto, tá legal!

- Prongs, tente se lembrar, quando foi que você o viu pela última vez?

Lily tremeu, involuntariamente levando a mão até a bolsa onde sabia estar o di... Aquele troço de nome comprido que James falara. Sabia que era bom mostrar logo a sua presençã e dizer a verdade ao rapaz, mas decidiu esperar para ouvir a resposta que ele daria a Remus.

- Acho que foi hoje de manhã, quando eu fiz algumas anotações... Aí neu fui tomar banho... - Ele se calou. Lily deu um passo para trás. - Esperem, acho que eu não o trouxe de volta! Eu dexo ter deixado lá!

Era a hora. Pigarreou.

- James? - Certo, soltara o primeiro nome. Esse foi o motivo de ele ter arregaado os olhos de se levantar, provavelmente. - Hum... Posso falar com você um minuto?

Ele não negou, apesar de não parecer muito animado. Foram a um canto da sala.

Encarou-a, esperando.

- Hum... Eh... Eu queria pedir d-desculpas por hoje cedo... - Ele não teve nenhuma reação, o que a deixou ainda mais constrangida. - É que eu não queria dizer aquilo, não... não penso isso de você.

Apenas um aceno de cabeça ela teve como resposta.

- É sério, James, eu não queria mesmo dizer aquilo. Você me desculpa?

- Tudo bem.

- Hãm... Certo. - Estava tudo bem, então o que ela ainda esperava?

- Bem, se era só isso...

- James?

Ele se voltou, claramente surpreso.

- Você esqueceu... Lá na sala, você esqueceu uma coisa...

O rosto dele se ilumihnou. Lily apertou o diário dentro do bolso, mas foi a capa que ela tirou para lhe entregar.

- Ah. Obrigado. Eu nem tinha sentindo falta... Que estranho.

Houve um silêncio.

- Evans, será que... não viu se havia outra coisa lá... Um caderno, talvez...

Lily continuou apertando o diário firmemente dentro do bolso. Era só tirar, só tirar e entregar... Era só isso...

_- "Não é um diário! É um caderno de anotações diárias e confidenciais para seres masculinos expressarem seus sentimentos sem receios! E não é uma porcaria!"_

_"- Acho que foi hoje de manhã, quando eu fiz algumas anotações... Aí neu fui tomar banho... Esperem, acho que eu não o trouxe de volta! Eu dexo ter deixado lá!"_

Ele havia feito anotações sobre a noite passada, sem dúvida...

Lily não controlou sua língua, a curiosidade foi maior.

- Não vi nada. Desculpe.

- Ah, certo. Tudo bem. A gente se vê.

Antes de subir as escadas correndo, ela pôde ouvir a voz de Sírius quando James se juntou a eles novamente.

- Ainda bem que você pôs uma senha, Heim? Se todos fossem ler o que você escreve lá...

De volta ao dormitório vazio, Lily deixou a cabeça pender sobre o travesseiro. Porque fizera isso? Porque não lhe devolvera o diário? Porque ficara com ele? O que pretendia com isso?

Tirou-o da bolsa e ficou encarando aquelas iniciais: CDADECPSMESSSR.

Sorriu. Agora já sabia o que era.

Num gesto automático tirou a varinha e tentou abrir com um feitiço. Depois tentou outro, e outro, até que se viu desesperada para conseguir abrir um caderno que não parecia ter chances de mudar seu estado. Guardou a varinha desanimada.

Uma senha, fora oi que Black dissera. Seria fácil? Vindo de James Potter?

Automaticamente murmurou:

- Evans.

Nada. Tentou de novo:

- Lilian?

O caderno continuou intacto, fazendo Lílian suspirar. Tentou todo o tipo de coisa. Palavrasm objetos, nomes, números... Só quando estava para desistir foi que uma idéia veio-lhe a mente. Franzindo as sobrancelhas, incerta, para o caderno, murmurou:

- Lilian... Potter?

Houve o baruilho de um laço invisível se rompendo, um estralo, e a capa grossa, preta, deu uma volta de 180 graus.

"Caderno de anotações diárias e confidenciais expressarem seus sentimentos sem receios."

Bem vindo, James.

Ainda surpresa com sua própria sorte, Lily ignorou a vozinha que lhe dizia aquilo ser errado e mergulhou na leitura mais suspreendente, fascinante e emocionate da sua vida.

__________________________


	12. Epílogo

Dois dias depois do incidente com Lily haviam se passado. Para sermos mais exatos, esta era a terceira manhã. E mais um dia monótono de aula estava por vir. James, era o mais desanimado naquela manhã. Quase não vira Lily e não tivera notícias de seu di... Caderno... Ah, diário mesmo, tudo bem. Parecia que tudo já perdera a graça. Ele não se sentia mais o mesmo sem Evans e sem aquele diário.

Olhou para os aigos que tomavam café distraidamente, para as pessoas conversando como todos os dias e se sentiu deslocado. Não queria estar ali.

Levantou-se e murmurou algumas palavras para os marotos que o fitavam. Disse algo como passar no dormitório e pegar suas coisas antes da aula, mas não tinha muita certeza de que fizera-se entender.

Já no quarto, James não reconhecia-se no espelho. Era o mesmo James Potter, com os mesmo traços, a mesma aparência, mas com um interior diferente, com uma mente confusa e um coração cheio de sonho apagdos, ofuscados pelas desilusões dos últimos acontecimentos.

James não se entendia. Decepcionara-se com Evans e isso foi o que mais o magoara. Ela sempre o tratara daquela forma e ele sabia que não podia ter sesperado outra coisa, apesar de sempre ter sido um tolo. Saíra daquela sala cojm uma chama de fúria e coração partido. Entretanto, ultimamente lhe ocorria que poderia ter sido pior.

Evans não o julgara, não o apunhalara, apenas formulou uma teoria que teria sido a mais óbvia, tendo em vista a forma com que acordou e os encontrou. Mas não por ter sido ele, James Potter, e sim um homem, a situação, a confusão da bebida quando acordou. As palavras dela não diziam que ela acreditara que ele havia abusado de si, mas que, movida talvez pelo alcoól, os dois juntos, poderiam ter cometido alguma loucura.

O que significava que ela não o culparia se ele tivesse seguido os seus instintos.

Só que James fora capaz de uma aitude nobre, a salvando e cuidadno dela enquanto sofria para controlar esses mesmos impulsos. Doia-lhe saber que Evans não lhe acreditara essa atitude.

Mas também, ele fizera-se por merecer ao longo de todos esses anos... E ela pedira desculpas... Mas ele ainda estava chateado...

Droga! Quantos "mas", "es", "emboras" e "poréns"! Ele não aguentava mais!

Só uma, de todas essas afirmações e controvérsias era a verdade: Ele aceitaria passar uma borracha em todo o passado, se ela apenas lhe dissesse que o amava.

Apenas essas três palavrinhas:

"Eu te amo."

Só isso.

O que era, teoricamente, impossível.

- Prongs, você tá legal?

Através do reflexo do espelho, James sorriu para um preocupado Moony há alguns metros de si.

- Tô. Só você que subiu?

Fingiu que penteava o cabelo.

- Sim. Você não me parecia bem na mesa.

- Estou bem. - James respondeu, guardando o pente e pegando sua mocila. Sorriu para o amigo de sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Bem... Se é assim, é bom descermos para não perdermos a primeira aula...

Remus olhou ao redor e voltou a franzir o cenho.

- Porque fechou o dossel de sua cama? Vai ficar abafado depois.

- Ora, não fui eu. Devem ter sido os elfos...

- E porque fechariam só a sua?

Era verdade, só a cama de James estava com o dossel fechado.

- Só sei que não fui eu - resmungou, antes de abrir as cortinas.

Piscou uma vez. Depois outra. Mas não era miragem: em cima de sua cama, intocável, sem nenhum bilhete nem nada, estava o seu diário!

- Isso seria...?

- É.

- E o que ele está fazendo aí? Você não o tinha perdido?

- Ele estava perdido. Até agora. - Piscou de novo. - Mas quem...

Sobressaltaram-se com o primeiro sinal.

- Oh, doga, James, a gente tem que correr!

- Mas...

- Vamos, temos transfiguração agora!

Sem tempo para qualquer outra coisa, James guardou o caderno na mochila antes de ser puxado para mais uma entediante aula de transfiguração.

Entediante, porque, como sempre, a professora passa revisões quase sempre teóricas da matéria dos NIEM's. E coisas que ele já estava cansado de ouvir.

Numa tentativa de espantar o tédio, James ficou toda a aula olhando o seu diário. Lendo anotações antigas, relembrando o passado... Em certo momento, teve aquela estranha sensação de alguém o encarava. Olhou para os lados e encontrou quem menos esperava: Evans.

Ela tinha um olhar estranho, com as sobrancelhas levemente erguidas... Esperava algo, mas o quê?

Num esforço supremo, ele desviou o olhar, pois não suportava encará-la. De soslaio, percebeu que ela abaixava a cabeça. Tudo muito estranho.

Faltavam uns cinco minutos para o fim da aula quando ele resolveu escrever alguma coisa, apesar de não se sentir nem um pouco inclinado a isso. Mas o tédio já estava insuportável, precisava fazer alguma coisa para distrair a cabeça urgentemente.

Foi folheando as páginas, chegando nas anotações da dia do baile, que ele fez dividindo a mesma cama com Evans...

Evans, não queria pensar nela, ela não o amava...

Chegou à última página escrita, ou ao menos pensava que era, quando seus olhos se arregalaram e seu coração disparou.

_Impossível. _

Imediatamente a dúvida percorreu sua mente. E se fosse uma brincadeira? Folheou as últimas páginas... Chegou a última... Havia quantas? Umas quarenta? Quarenta e quatro? Todas... E lá no final, a confirmação que ele precisava...

Mas será...

Ele estava confuso. Exuberante. Mas confuso.

Buscou Evans com os olhos outra vez, mas ela não retribiu o seu olhar, encarava a própria carteira e suspreendentemente não fazia os exercícios da aula. Tentou chamar sua atenção, mas sem sucesso. E antes que pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa o sinal tocou.

Nos milésimos de segundo que demorou para arrumar suas coisas, ela desapareceu.

- Prongs, o que você acha da gente...

- Agora não, Padfoot, eu preciso... Você viu pra onde ela foi?

- Quem?!?

- Evans... Deixa pra lá... Eu vou procurar.

- Mas James...

Felizmente, James tinha uma passada bem rápida e os cabelos de Lily não permitiam que ela se escondesse. Encontrou-a alguns metros à frente.

- Evans!

Ela não ouviu. Ou pelos menos fingiu que não ouviu.

- Hey, Evans!

Nada ainda. James resolveu correr para alcançá-la.

- Lily!

Quando ela parou, ele teve que se segurar a tempo para não colidir, derrapando o tênis no chão e chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas curiosas ao redor.

Ele fez uma anotação mental de que ela agora respondia apenas por "Lily".

- Lily - falou de novo. Mas descobriu-se sem palavras assim que percebeu ter a tenção dela.

Como ele ficara em silêncio, Lilian fez menção de ir embora, mas ele a segurou.

- Não, espera... Foi você quem... Porque... Isso é verdade?

Vendo sua surpresa, Lily sorriu.

- Tinha o meu nome, não tinha?

Ele retribuiu, sentindo seu coração um pouco mais acelerado.

- Desde quando você se chama "Lilian Evans Potter"?

- Desde quando eu me chamo "Lílian Evans Potter'?

James piscou.

- Mas foi você quem... Ah! Sim... Como descobriu que essa era a minha senha?

- Demorei um pouco... Foi um surto de imaginação também...

Caíram outra vez no silêncio. Ambos pensaram que aquela situação deveria ser um pouco mais fácil e agora viam que se engaram.

- Hum... Porque saiu correndo?

Lily franziu o cenho.

- Quando você olhou pra mim na sala, não parecia muito contente... Achei que... Você já não se importasse mais.

Involuntariamente, James se aproximou mais dela. Mas parou a tempo, há uma distância curta de menos de meio metro.

- Eu ainda não tinha visto - murmurou, deslumbrado com aquele olhos esmeraldas que atingiram um brilho tão esperançoso quanto sua cor. - Como você pôde pensar... Eu sempre quis que você me dissesse isso... E confesso que depois do que aconteceu eu já achava impossível.

Lily riu, encarando o chão. Nenhum deles pareceu notar a pequena multidão que prestava atenção de cenho franzido a reação dos dois.

- Posso perguntar... O que te fez mudar de idéia? Quero dizer, eu sempre achei... Você me odiava, não odiava?

- Ora, eu li o seu diário. - Vendo a fingida expressão indignada dele, Lily sorriu e piscou um dos olhos. - Você não vai ficar bravo se valer a pena, vai?

Um sorriso maroto curvou os lábios dele.

- E você promete que vai valer?

- Dou minha palavra.

- Não que sua palavra não baste, mas... Não há algo mais?

- Pode ser que haja, se você responder uma pergunta.

- Qual?

Lily hesitou por um momento, respirou fundo e perguntou:

- Você me ama?

- Você ama? - devolveu ele.

Sorrindo, Lily tirou o diário aberto que estava na mão dele e colocou na última página, onde, como nas anteriores, estavam repetidas as palvras "Eu te amo" diversas vezes, com a assinatura "Lily Evans Potter" na última linha.

- Eu não costumo escrever mentiras, sr. Potter.

James sorriu, radiante, pegando outra vez o diário da mão dela e o jogando no chão. Para divertimento de Lily e surpresa do pequeno público, ele a enlaçou pela cintura e a trouxe para perto de si, os lábios há poucos centímetros de distância.

- Eu também não costumo dizer mentiras, Srta. Evans. E eu te amo, como nunca amei ninguém e como nunca vou amar. E como amo há cinco longos anos.

- Acho que a gente tem muito para conversar... - Sussurrou ela, tão baixinho que James mais sentiu as palavras do que as ouviu, destraído também com os dedos que começaram a acariciar a sua nuca e calor repentino no seu pescoço.

- Sim - respondeu rouco, os lábios roçando nos dela com o movimento. - Mas sem dúvida não será agora.

E as bocas se juntaram. As línguas se entrelaçaram e as mentes ficaram vazias. Nada mais fazia sentido. Nada mais existia no mundo a não ser o que tinham um os braços do outro. Nada mais era tão belo quanto o paraíso em que estavam vivendo, a melodia que soava ritmada, como palmas, em alguma lugar perto de lá, e o aconchego do calor daquele abraço, que era o lugar onde ambos queriam estar e que de agora em diante, sempre estariam.

_______________________________________

FIMMMMMMMMMMMM

Ah, por favor! Agora a fic acabou!!! Agora vc pode deixar um comentáriozinho, não? Pleasseeeeeeeee???


	13. Notinha de rodapé

E aí, galera? Todo mundo na boa? Não, isso não é um jogo de bingo, tampouco surtei pra vir aqui do nada e interromper a leitura de vocês com conversinha fiada. Peço um minuto da sua atenção, prometendo que valerá a pena! (Beijando os dedinhos cruzados pra jurar).

Todo mundo que me conhece, lê minhas fics, convive comigo, etc, etc e tal, sabe do meu desejo compulsivo obsessivo por ler e escrever. Sabe também do meu sonho que parecia tão improvável de me tornar uma escritora profissional...

Sonho esse que estou vindo aqui informar a você que por alguma vontade - tão obtusa quanto à minha - de alguém lá de cima, este sonho está agora se concretizando!

É claro que eu quero compartilhar isso com você que acompanha ou acompanhou ao mínimo uma de minhas histórias e gostou, se apaixonou, se encantou, pediu por mais...! E mesmo que não tenha sido tudo isso, mas pelo menos chegou ao último ponto final sem morrer de tédio ou querer esfregar a cara do autor daquela porcaria no teclado… Bem, não achei justo deixar ninguém que já tenha lido uma frase do que escrevi, ou um colega do orkut que seja, fora dessa notícia maravilhosa que vou compartilhar agora.

A Disciplina do Amor, por Paula Renata Milani (euzinha! o/) depois de muito dar com a cara na parede, ser recusado diversas vezes, incutir ânimo em minha alma, foi aceito pela Editora Biblioteca 24x7 (Que Deus a abençoe!) e neste exato momento se encontra disponível para venda virtual e física no site da Biblioteca24x7 (é só colocar antes os três w, o ponto, e no final o ponto com ponto be erre.)

É uma vitória! Uma vitória que devo a muitas pessoas e que com certeza serão recompensadas... Mas ao mesmo tempo que a felicidade bate, a incerteza vem na cola.

Não quero apenas ser uma escritora comum como tantas outras existentes por aí. Quero que as pessoas leiam minhas obras e as julguem. Mal ou bem. O que conta é saber como estou sendo vista por aí… Como o fruto das horas e horas em frente ao computador e a criatividade sem fim está sendo colhida por quem realmente conta.

Quem realmente conta? Você, ué! Que perdeu cinco minutinhos do seu tempo pra ler isto daqui. Que teve consideração suficiente pra dizer pra si mesmo: O que essa louca quer, afinal? Não custa saber.

É por pessoas como você que eu ainda tenho esperança de que o Brasil dedique-se mais a uma cultura tão antiga e tão maravilhosa! É em pessoas como você que eu ponho fé e não desisto da ideia de que o meu sonho possa, afinal, ser dividido com mais alguém! Entre no site! Dê uma olhadinha na capa do livro, no resumo... Procure por ele pelo título (A Disciplina do amor), ou pelo nome do autor (Paula Renata Milani).

O ISBN está pequeno demais para que eu enxergue... Perdão. Ou ele também seria um meio de pesquisa. Você pode também tentar o link que vai direto até ele: http:///cont/login/Index_?ID=bv24x7br

É isso aí! Encerro por aqui, agradecendo a você que chegou até o fim e que achou que essa leitura valeu a pena! Ajudem o meu sonho a ir em frente! Conto com cada um de vocês! Meu e-mail também está à disposição no fim do texto para qualquer pessoa que queira tirar suas dúvidas! Obrigada! Nos vemos por aí!

Aquele abraço com um beijão acompanhando!

Paula Renata Milani;

paula_renata_milani hotmail . com (tire os espaços!)

Vai aí um pedacinho pra deixar vocês curiosos:

"Passei uma questão e pedi que ela respondesse no caderno depois de meia hora de "aula". Enquanto isso, eu fingia ler o que tinha nas mãos, observando cada gesto seu pelo canto dos olhos.

Confesso que não era uma atitude comum, essa minha. Estava surpreso com meus próprios atos, embora… Reconhecia que Lany Mily era um mistério. E eu sempre fui apaixonado por eles.

Foi enquanto eu a observava que ela me surpreendeu ainda mais. Mordendo os lábios, ela fechou os olhos e inclinou levemente a cabeça para o lado, dando-me uma visão tão fascinante que esqueci por completo do livro em minhas mãos e dediquei minha atenção inteiramente a ela.

Um sinal de perigo se aproximava, eu o reconhecia pelas borboletas que de repente pareceram sobrevoar o meu estômago.

Deus… O que era isso que eu estava sentindo?"


End file.
